The days we fell in love
by kayllahs
Summary: Romanogers AU. Natasha meets Steve in a bowling alley where she works. From the moment he saw her, Steve was completely haunted by the woman. (Full summary inside)
1. Summary

"You're kind of comfortable for a creepy stranger."

Steve chuckled. "I'm not creepy."

"You kept staring at me before even speaking to me. You watched me all night." Natasha chuckled and put her hand on Steve's neck stroking his skin.

He looked at her, into her eyes with tenderness. "It's because you're beautiful."

"Don't need to get so cheesy you're already in my bed." Natasha stated jokingly.

"That's not why I said this, Natasha. You're beautiful, I mean it. I would never say something like that just to get you in bed."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Steve.".


	2. The day we met

The days we fell in love

Chapter 1: The day we met

"Stevie! Time to go, honey!"

Tony yelled from the hall where he was waiting his friend to come down. It was Friday night and it was going to be a friendscouple night, the billionaire had booked a whole bowling alley. He was going with his girlfriend, Pepper. Thor had came with Jane, his fiancée. Bucky, Sam and Steve were going alone..

The blond haired painter came down the stairs. "Pepper, I think I'm becoming competition."

"Funny," Tony snorted "Let's go! I wanna play and it closes at midnight."

"Relax, it's only 8pm!" Sam chided in and walked out of the house with Bucky to their car.

"Yeah. Let's go." Steve said.

The group of friends took two cars to go to the bowling alley. One with Sam, Bucky, Thor and Jane and another with Tony, Pepper and Steve. The ride was long, especially for Steve who stood in the back of the car as the two lovebirds talked.

"Working on anything new, Steve?" Pepper asked as she looked at him through the wearer mirror and gave him one of her warm and friendly smile.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I've done some paintings of people I saw in the street but nothing really impressive. I'm still looking for my muse."

"I could be your muse. Everybody wants a piece of this masterpiece." Tony gestured to himself making Pepper roll her eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"Stop dreaming, baby."

"Well, they can watch but they can't touch." Tony looked at Pepper and winked.

Steve laughed slightly and watched the road. Another song came up and Tony sang causing his girlfriend to laugh as he couldn't sing. The blond haired man pulled out his phone and recorded his friend singing along to 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jensen. As on perfect timing, when the song finished they arrived at the bowling station.

"This is going to be a disaster. I don't know how to play!" Steve whined.

"Quit whining, cry baby." The billionaire said rolling his eyes. The whole gang went out of their cars and walked to the bowling alley. Inside, they were greeted by a beautiful long haired redhead woman. "Hi! You must me Mr. Stark. We were waiting for you."

"Here I am, darling." He smile and winked playfully.

The woman felt the urge to roll her eyes but didn't and instead smiled. "Come with me." She walked them to the lanes.

"The whole room is for you as you requested, there's a bar over there you can command anything. If you need help or want something just tell me, I'm Wanda by the way."

"Thank you, Wanda." Pepper said and smiled at her, she went to sit down at one of the booths before the lanes.

"My colleague will come to prepare the teams." Wanda informed them.

As Wanda left, Bucky watched her leave she was quite a beautiful woman he hopped to see her again. Sam snapped his finger in front of his face to bring him out of his reverie. Bucky blushed slightly as he got caught staring at her by his smirking friend. The two of them joined the rest of the group that was sat at the booth.

"Good evening, everybody. How do you wish to set the teams? Girls against boys?"

Steve wasn't paying attention he watched as another redhead woman was standing behind the bar washing a few glasses. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, she had such grace. He was simply mesmerized by her, her beautiful fiery red hair, her emerald eyes, she seemed mysterious yet so attractive. He never felt like this towards anyone, he saw her walking towards them and he gulped. He hadn't realized his mouth was slightly opened as he stared at her.

By now, the teams were settled and the brunette was setting the teams on the computer so they could play. The mysterious woman was taking their command, asking what they'd like to drink or eat. Everybody had answered except Steve who still had his eyes glued on her. She was even more beautiful, he could actually see her. His heart skipped a beat when she started talking, her voice was low and compelling. "What about you, creepy stranger? Do you want anything?"

Steve nodded and gulped slightly, he couldn't tear his eyes from her. "What I want is..." you "a beer, please."

"Alright, I'll bring it to you. Good luck on the game."

She smiled politely at them and walked back to the bar. Steve watched her leave, his eyes never leaving her. She turned around and caught him stare as she took the drinks. She smirked when he blushed and looked away.

"Come on, friends! Let's play!" Thor cheered happily.

"Um, guys? What are the teams?" Steve asked.

Tony rolled his eyes to his friend's ignorance. "You are with Sam and Bucky."

"Yup, couples against lone people." Sam joked.

Sam took the bowl and walked to the lane. The redhead woman walked back to the booth and put their drinks on the table between the couches. "Here you go."

Steve turned his head to her and smiled. "That's very kind of you, thank you."

The redhead shrugged before saying. "I'm just doing my job, Mister."

She walked back to the bar. Meanwhile, Sam missed both of his try as his two bowls fell in the gutter while Tony did a spare. Bucky played along with Jane who marked more points than him. Thor played against Steve and won more points.

"You suck!" Tony laughed.

"I told you, I don't know how to play this damn game!" Steve whined and sighed making Tony laugh even more.

"Language, Dorito!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Stark."

The game went on, and Steve's team lost miserably. None of them knew how to play or were good players.

Jane smiled proudly and turned to Steve's team. "Muscles don't do everything!"

Steve rolled his eyes, he didn't like losing. Usually, he never lose. He was a hardcore competitor and became rapidly annoyed when he lost. "Whatever." He said annoyed.

Tony laughed and walked to the bar with Steve to get more drinks. The redhead smiled at the both of them. "What can I get you, boys?"

"Another beer, please." Steve smiled sweetly at her and once again was watching her every movement.

Tony saw it earlier but didn't make any comments, his friend got the hots for the girl! He wanted him to let go a little. He smirked thinking about a plan for them to be alone together.

"Mr. Stark, anything?" She asked.

"A cocktail. Which one you want." He sat down at the bar. Steve obviously stayed with his friend, not to keep him company but to be as close as possible to the beautiful woman.

"How's the game going?" The redhead asked as she made the cocktail for the billionaire.

"They're losing royally, It's like the first time they play." Tony said chuckling.

"Everybody needs practice." She smirked eyeing Steve.

Bingo! Tony got a perfect idea. Steve watched the two interact and sipped his beer silently enjoying the company.

"About that, maybe you could give my friend here a private lesson." Tony smiled innocently and patted Steve's shoulder whose eyes widened. He spilled out his drink and looked at the woman for her reaction. He hoped she'd accept. She placed the glass in front of Tony and leaned her hands on the bar. She looked at Steve smirking and cracked an eyebrow. "Private lesson?"

Steve stuttered. What was he supposed to say? He took a breath and smiled at her. "Everybody needs practice." He said repeating her words.

She laughed and gestured for the brunette who set the game to come. "Can you replace me at the bar? The creepy stranger wants a private lesson."

Tony laughed at her statement and Steve blushed, she definitely caught him staring earlier. The other woman smirked. "Of course."

"Thank you, Maria." The beautiful woman walked to one of the empty booth. She turned around and looked at Steve into the eyes. "Are you coming or what?" She asked him with a smile.

Steve raised up from the stool and went to the booth. Tony turned around and looked at them smirking, now they were alone. It was Steve's turn to make things right with the beautiful lady. He went back to his friends who asked where Steve was. Sam complained saying he also wanted a private lesson.

"Take your bowl." She ordered.

Steve did as told and walked to the lane. She herself had taken a bowl and stood in front of the lane next to Steve's. "You hold it like that." She gestured to Steve how then she slowly moved her arm to show him how to properly throw it.

"You hold your hand this way and you throw it. Come on, try it." He nodded and did as she said, half of the pins fell down.

"See, that's already better than what you did earlier." She smiled and he looked at her.

Steve smirked at her comment. "Does that mean you were watching me?" He asked teasingly.

"You are the only ones here, of course I was watching you." She said laughing amused by him.

She set her eyes on him then looked at the pins and threw the bowl. She did a strike and smiled proud of herself. "You see, that's how you play perfectly."

Steve, chuckled. "Whatever."

He threw another bowl taking down the rest of the pins. "And that my friend is a spare." She said.

It was close to midnight by now, Steve had been trained by the redhead with whom he got along pretty well. Together, they sat down at one of the booth and were enjoying a drink.

"I'm really curious. How come all of your friends have someone and not you?" She asked eagerly.

"That's not true. Sam and Bucky don't have anybody, too." Steve defended.

"Judging by what I see, one of your friends is about to get kicked by one of my friends." She laughed then gestured to the bar were Sam was trying to flirt with Maria who kept shooting him down.

"You know, you kind of are alone. Both of your friends are flirting or at least trying to flirt with both of my friends. You, on the other hand, had a private lesson and didn't flirt."

Steve chuckled and looked down on his lap. "Well, my wife isn't around."

She looked at him surprised and nodded understandingly. "If you're married, how come you don't have a ring?" She looked down at his ring finger briefly. "There's not even the line of your ring, so I don't think you took it off before going in."

"You're very observant." Steve said looking into her eyes.

"I get that a lot." She chuckled and gulped down her drink.

"Truth is, my wife has my ring. She thinks it's more romantic if we got the ring of the other."

"Oh, don't tell me you got a diamond ring in your pocket." She laughed. "Okay, I think I'm tipsy."

Steve laughed and scooted closer to her. "No, I don't have it." He smiled. "I think we both are."

Tony yelled for everybody. "Guys! Come here! You three girls, too!"

They all gathered at the bar and sat down on stools. Maria and the redhead whose name remained untold stood behind the bar. "What is it, Mr Stark?" Wanda asked.

"Call me, Tony." He said looking at the three new girls for them all to understand. "I wanna play a game. Let's play a game."

"Hello, no! Your games are awful!" Sam complained.

"What? Come on guys, live it up!"

"No, no. I'm not suicidal." Bucky said.

Tony snorted and pouted. "Why does everyone assume the worst of me?"

"Trust me, it saves time." Pepper pointed out.

One of the employee, Maria looked at them. "Yeah, let's play. We can have some fun."

"What do you wanna play?" Wanda asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Tony suggested.

"You start." Maria said.

"Sure thing. Steve, truth or dare?" He groaned rolling his eyes. Of course, he'd be the first to be asked.

"Truth." Now, it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. He needed to let go a bit.

"Do you think we should come here every Fridays?" Tony asked surprising everybody with his almost too normal question.

Steve shrugged them nodded. "Yeah, that could be funny. It'd be like a ritual for our group. Anyway, Truth or Dare Bucky?"

"Dare." Bucky said, he knew Steve wouldn't do something nasty to him, he wasn't like that.

"I dare you to sit on Sam's lap."

He was wrong, he could be like that. "WHAT?!" Bucky and Sam said at the same time.

Sam shrieked up from his seat "No way!!"

"Come on, guys! Don't be joy killers." The redhead said laughing.

"Fine!" Bucky sighed and pulled Sam back down on the stool then sat down on his lap."This is very awkward."

"You think so?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Bucky looked at the redhead. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said smiling innocently.

"Are you into Steve?" Bucky asked.

Everybody became more interested in the game, especially Steve who fixed her with his baby blue eyes intensely. He saw her smirk as she nodded. "I definitely am."

She answered truthfully and took a shot of Vodka. Steve bowed his head trying to hide his smile while pursing his lips. "Truth or Dare, Mr St- Tony?"

"Dare, little red." He said smirking.

"Since you're a billionaire, I dare you to buy yourself an alpaca!" She laughed as he looked at her dumbfounded, he shrugged and pulled out his phone.

Pepper, looked at her boyfriend with a scolding look. "Tony, for the love of god! Don't!"

Tony looked at her innocently. "It arrives in a week. His name is WiFi, I'm going to prank tons of people thanks to him."

"You mean thanks to me!"

Pepper sighed rolling her eyes, the redhead looked at her with a sympathetic smile and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Guys, it's already past midnight. We gotta close." Maria informed raising up from her seat.

"Already?" Steve asked.

"But we're having fun!" Bucky complained as he was still on Sam's lap.

"Yeah, we are!" Sam said pushing Bucky off of him so he fell on the floor. Bucky kicked Sam's chair so he also fell down. "I hate you."

"Love you too buddy." Bucky said.

"Let's go party, my friends!" Thor said enthusiastically.

Jane sighed. "Yeah..."

"It's decided! We go partying!" Tony said. "Girls, are you coming with us?"

Wanda smiled excitedly. "Hell, yes we are!"

Maria and the redhead shrugged and nodded. The group walked to the parking while the three employees cleaned the Bowling alley. The brunette stood next to the redhead and looked at her. "Natasha, you should go for that hottie!"

Natasha sighed and shook her head. "I would love to but he's married."

"Oh, come on!" Maria said her shoulders slopping.

"What about you and that guy Sam?" Natasha smirked at her friend. "You should go for it!"

"I'm probably gonna screw with his head so bad he's going to look like Mister Softee." She said laughing. "Honestly I don't know, he seems needy."

"He's as desperate as you are, girl." Wanda chided.

"Shut up, Wanda! What about you and Bucky?"

Wanda blushed slightly and shrugged. "I'll definitely go for it, he's so nice and sexy!"

Natasha and Maria laughed at their friend's statement. They finished cleaning and joined the group of friends in the parking lot. "Let's go party!" Tony said happily.


	3. The day we kissed

Chapter 2: The day we kissed

The groups of friends went to the nearest club to finish their night out in the most enjoyable way possible. Natasha, Maria and Wanda had followed them with their own cars. For Wanda, this evening had meant a possible future relationship with Bucky. For Maria, it had meant a possibility to get laid with a hot guy. But for Natasha, it hadn't meant the same than her friends, the guy was married it wasn't right. To her eyes, it'd probably lead to a friendship and nothing more.

They were let in easily thanks to Tony, nobody ever dared to refuse the billionaire anything. Once inside, Wanda had taken Bucky's hand dragging him to the dance floor. "Come on, Bucky, let's dance!"

Bucky chuckled and started dancing with the beautiful woman he already had a crush on. He held her hands as they swayed to the music. "You're a great dancer."

Wanda smiled. "You're not so bad."

Tony took his old and new friends to a private booth upstairs where you have a view on the dance floor. Nobody was around except them and the staff. Maria looked at Natasha and smirked. "Are you up for a drinking game?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow "I always am, you know I'm going to win. I always do."

"There's a first time for everything, you know!" Thor laughed.

"I'm Russian, I can hold my alcohol darling." Natasha assured.

"Not as much as I can." Thor smirked.

Jane looked at them. "Ahem."

Natasha laughed at Jane's jealousy and said. "I won't steal him from you, relax. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that." Jane blushed.

Natasha chuckled and went to the bar ordering lots of shooters and Vodka. She went back to the booth and sat down next to Steve who put his arm on the couch just behind the beautiful redhead.

"Instead of a competition, why don't we do a dare or drink?" Sam suggested.

Pepper hesitantly asked. "Care to explain what it is?"

"We're gonna give each other a dare, whoever doesn't accept the dare has to take a shot. What are you guys thinking about that?"

"Let's do it!" Natasha giggled excitedly. "It's gonna be fun!"

Sam looked at the painter. "Steve, you're going down man. I'm seeking revenge."

Steve chuckled. "Let's play and see."

"Shouldn't we get Bucky and Wanda?" pepper asked.

"No, let them grind on each other. They'll be out of this place soon enough." Tony replied shrugging with a smirk.

A waiter brought them the shooters and filled them with the vodka. Each of them took a shooter in their hands and settled to play the game. Tony started the game as usual. "Jane, I dare you to kiss Sam."

Jane unhesitatingly took the shoot and filled the shooter up again. Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes earning a warning look from his girlfriend. Thor wrapped an arm around Jane and smiled. "Sam, I dare you to wrap your arms around Maria." Jane dared.

"You got it." Sam smirked and wrapped his arms around Maria who elbowed his chest but settled in his arms comfortably. "You're good here in my arms, aren't you?" He asked teasingly.

Maria rolled her eyes "Just shut up, Sam. It's a one time thing."

"I dare you to straddle Steve's lap." Sam said smirking as he looked at Natasha.

Natasha smiled and took the shoot in her hand "I'd do it but he's married." Sam cracked up his eyebrow playfully. "So? She's not here, is she?"

Maria smirked. "C'mon, Natasha, we know you want it."

"Guys, don't push her to do something she doesn't want to do. It's her decision." Steve said softly.

Natasha looked at him. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Definitely not."

Natasha looked at him, so he did want her on his lap? It was totally fine with her. She put the shooter back on the table and got on Steve's lap straddling him. Her back was laying against his chest and her hands on the edge of the table. Steve uncomfortably put a hand on the seat and the other on her waist. He leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, it is." Natasha said ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine. He looked at her and pulled his head back smiling.

"Dear Sam, I dare you to lick Thor's neck." Natasha smirked.

Thor laughed amusingly but immediately stopped when he realized that it was his neck that Sam had to lick. "That's how you wanna play?" Sam asked.

Natasha smirked. "That's how I wanna play."

Sam and Natasha held their look. A smirk played on Natasha's lips, Steve found himself liking her boldness and playfulness. Sam was the first one to look away, the beautiful redhead threw her fist in the air in victory. Steve laughed and unconsciously pulled her closer to his chest. She let her head rest on his shoulder smiling.

"Alright..." Sam stood up and went to Thor who tried to run away. "Nooo! Stay away from my neck! You sneaky vampire!"

Sam caught him and licked his neck. He shook his head traumatically and faked puking. Everyone laughed, even Jane and Maria. "Jaaaneee, he licked my neck!" Thor whined like a five years old child.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, well I'm not kissing your neck ever again!"

"You're gonna pay, redhead." Sam assured her with a smirk.

"Sure, sure." She smiled. "Jane, Maria be careful. I think Sam might be into Thor, I mean he could've taken the shot and didn't."

Steve laughed, Jane looked at Sam who seemed appealed by Natasha's words. "Okay, okay. Let's continue this freaking game."

"Guys, we're here too! It's my game after all." Tony complained.

Pepper shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine not playing."

The game went on. Tony was shirtless, Thor had makeup on his face while Natasha was still onto Steve's lap who held her close to him. The blond haired man had both of his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, kids. It was a great night but I gotta work tomorrow." Pepper said and Tony whined. "Noo, don't go." Pepper kissed him and stood up.

Jane did the same with Thor. "I'm tired. See you later, baby."

"I'm not letting you go alone. I'm coming, home too." Thor said.

"Okay. Bye Steve, bye Tony, bye Sam, Maria and um.." Jane looked at Natasha whose name still remained untold to the group of friends. Natasha was wasted, not drunk yet, but caught the hint to tell her name. "Oh, I'm Natasha."

Steve smiled as he held her. He was tired and a bit drunk, he laid his head on her shoulder breathing on her neck. Natasha had shivers running down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her delicate neck. "Natasha." Steve whispered.

Natasha smiled and looked down on him. She kissed his forehead and smiled. She totally liked hearing her name coming out of Steve's lips. "Steve." She whispered back.

He smiled and placed a few kisses on her neck making Natasha bite her lips while she watched him. His arms tightened around her waist as if afraid of letting her go. She put her hands on his arms stroking them softly and affectionately. He kissed her neck up to her ear nibbling softly. Natasha closed her eyes letting herself feel his lips on her skin. She let out a soft moan as he bit her ear slightly. "Take me home." Steve whispered hotly.

Natasha whispered back. "I don't even know where you live."

"I don't even remember right now." Steve said chuckling against the skin of her neck.

She laughed and turned around in his arm now straddling his waist. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She moved her head closer to his, her lips almost touching his. "We're good here, aren't we?"

"Yes we are." Steve wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head in to finally kiss her but was stopped by a cough from behind them. They pulled away blushing and looked at who interrupted them. It was Tony who was smirking slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but we're all leaving. I'm calling you guys a taxi, you're too drunk to drive."

"We're not drunk but that's fine with me." Natasha raised up from Steve's lap. She took his hand pulling him up and looked at him intensely. "We'll go at my place."

Steve nodded and smiled softly at her. The group went out of the club and drove home. Steve and Natasha got into the taxi and she told the driver her address. She still held Steve's hand and he wrapped an arm around her. "You are beautiful." He mumbled.

"Thank you, Steve." Natasha looked up at him and kissed his cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder, he place a soft kiss on her forehead. Steve might have been drunk but he still wondered how he was already so affectionate towards somebody he just met. He never felt this urge to hold someone as close as he was holding Natasha right now, not even with his wife.

"Natasha."

"Yes, Steve?"

Steve smiled. "Nothing, I just love saying your name. You have a beautiful name."

She smiled and rested her eyes while laying on Steve's shoulder. He held her still stroking her arm up and down. The taxi arrived in front of Natasha's building, Steve paid the taxi driver and got out taking Natasha in his arms. He held her bridal style, her head rested on the crook of his neck and shoulder. He entered the building and looked at the mailboxes for Natasha's apartment. He climbed up the stairs to her apartment, he crouched down to see if the keys where under the carpet.

They were, so he took them and opened her door. He went inside the apartment and locked the door carefully not waking up Natasha. He knew she was still sleeping because he felt her soft breath on his skin. He walked around her apartment trying to find her room. It wasn't a huge apartment but it was very well decorated.

Once he found her room, he laid her down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. He watched her as she shifted comfortably in her bed. He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand and kissed her head, he turned around and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked at Natasha and saw her wide awake. She sat up in her bed looking at him. "Stay." She said softly."

"Do you want me to?" Steve asked unsure.

Natasha nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." He removed his jacket and shoes then laid under the covers facing Natasha. She watched him and scooted close to him laying her head on his firm chest.

"You're kind of comfortable for a creepy stranger."

Steve chuckled. "I'm not creepy."

"You kept staring at me before even speaking to me. You watched me all night." Natasha chuckled and put her hand on Steve's neck stroking his skin.

He looked at her, into her eyes with tenderness. "It's because you're beautiful."

"Don't need to get so cheesy you're already in my bed." Natasha stated jokingly.

"That's not why I said this, Natasha. You're beautiful, I mean it. I would never say something like that just to get you in bed."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Steve."

Steve looked at her for a short moment to see if she was serious. He was drowning himself into her beautiful emerald eyes and hadn't realized his lips was already close to hers. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them pressing his lips against hers softly. He felt her kissing him back and sighing happily into the kiss. He placed a hand on the back of her neck kissing her more.

They pulled away to catch their breaths. Natasha's eyes were locked with Steve's who looked at her lovingly. She smiled softly and pulled away. "You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have told you to stay, it was wrong."

Steve frowned. "It didn't feel wrong, Natasha."

Natasha looked at him and sighed. "Steve, you're married. Of course it's wrong and if you can't see this then you're a jerk, your wife might be waiting for you to return."

Steve sighed at the mention of his wife and sat up on the bed scratching his forehead. He was tensed and frustrated, not by Natasha but by himself. "You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I asked you to." She pointed out.

"And I don't regret doing it."

Natasha looked at him searching for anything that'd proof he was lying but by the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. He was looking at her intensely, she felt the urge to kiss him again but she judged it was better if she didn't. "You should go home."

Steve sighed. "I guess so. Am I going to see you again?"

"Of course, Tony booked the bowling alley for every Friday nights of the month."

Steve shook his head looking at her. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. It wouldn't be right if we saw each other without anyone or outside my work."

"Why? I want to know you."

Natasha sighed. "I know, I do too but Steve we just met and we kissed. I don't want to be your mistress or whatever. We can be friends, but I don't want to be alone with you because I don't know if I'd be able to keep myself from kissing you."

Steve nodded understandingly and raised up from the bed. He sighed and leaned down to peck her lips, she didn't pull away. He placed a hand on her cheek deepening the kiss, Natasha kissed him back she couldn't help herself. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Steve." She said in a warning tone.

"I couldn't help myself, Goodnight, Natasha. See you next Friday."

Natasha nodded. "Bye, Steve. See you soon."

Steve walked out of her apartment and took a cab back to Tony's house where he was temporarily staying. He got into his room and opened his sketch book, ever since he first laid eyes on Natasha he had this feeling he needed to draw her perfect emerald eyes. He sat on the bed and sketched her a portrait of her with her smirk and the playfulness in her eyes just like had when she challenged Sam.

Steve just met Natasha and she was already haunting him. It wasn't right to be thinking of her but he couldn't stop himself. Truth is, he didn't want to stop thinking about her.


	4. The day we saw each other again

Chapter 3: The day we saw each other again

Steve has been thinking about Natasha all week, no actually he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He kept wondering if she hadn't told him to go, would he have spent the night there? He knew it was wrong considering he was married and well technically he cheated on his wife, but he couldn't help but think about their kiss. All of those thoughts vanished when he realized that today was Friday and that the whole gang was supposed to go to the bowling alley again since Tony reserved the whole thing for all Fridays of this month.

Two days ago, Clint came in New York after his breakup with his girlfriend Bobbi Morse. He was desperate to go out, so the guys planned to make a party at Tony's house today. Steve was totally against this idea, he wanted to go to the bowling alley.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're supposed to go to the bowling alley tonight!" Steve protested right after Tony's suggestion.

Sam looked at him. "Come on, Steve, our friend needs to party."

"The girls will be waiting for us and we won't come. Bucky, haven't you planned to ask Wanda out?" He asked turned to his other friend.

Bucky shrugged and nodded at Steve. "Yeah, I mean I really like this girl but Clint needs us." he pointed out.

Steve groaned internally, he wanted to see Natasha. Don't take him wrong, he does care about Clint but to his eyes it's not by partying that he's going to be okay. He had been waiting a whole week just to see her again so they could have a proper talk. She told him she didn't to be alone with him and that'd be weird if he went to her work alone, he respected her decision and hoped to see her again. He felt like they could be good friends.

"Guys, look partying won't do anything good. He's going to get drunk and will do things he'll later regret. I suggest that we go to the bowling alley." Steve said, determination visible in his words and eyes.

Tony smirked. "Seems like Dorito wants to see somebody again." Steve sighed and felt the urge to slap Tony, even though he was totally right. "Tony, you're the one who booked the bowling alley for the rest of the month."

"Steve needs his dose of private lesson." Sam and Bucky laughed at the billionaire's statement. Steve rolled his eyes out of annoyance, he would never admit it to his friends. "I agree with Steve." Clint spoke up.

"Really?" The painter asked surprised.

Clint nodded. "Yeah but don't make me regret it. I just want to come to see you try to flirt with another woman."

"I'm not flirting with her." Steve tried to defend himself.

"Yet you kissed her." Bucky said earning a glare from Steve. "Bucky!" Steve said in a scolding tone, Bucky shrugged off his behavior and laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam spoke up looking at Steve outraged. "Something happened and you told Bucky? BUCKY??"

"I'd have never thought you were capable of kissing somebody else. How was it? Don't you dare to tell me she's the one who kissed you!" Tony said.

"Bucky?? Seriously??" Sam said, still not over that information.

Steve sighed. "A gentleman never kiss and tell." Tony laughed and walked to Steve patting his shoulder.

Clint smirked at his friend and wriggled his eyebrows. "Tell us what happened. I'm sad, I need a good story to make believe in love again."

"I'm not saying anything!"

"She's the one who asked him to kiss her and he didn't refuse." Bucky said walking away from Steve and next to Tony.

"Bucky! I told you not to tell anybody!" Steve glared at his friend again.

"We're not anybody. Please, Steve I wanna hear the story. For my poor broken heart." Clint pleaded with a smile. If his breakup could help him know about one of his friends fling, he would totally use it. Steve sighed and sat down on the couch then told them everything that happened last Friday night with Natasha.

"We definitely have to go to that bowling thing so you can see her again." Clint said raising up from the couch and removed his bathrobe.

"Thank God! You have clothes underneath." Tony said putting a hand over his heart and let out an exaggerated sigh. "You gotta get the girl, Steve!"

"We will go but I'm married, nothing is going to happen. I'm not gonna kiss her again. We're just going to be friends."

"Let's get our girls!" Tony said looking at Thor who shook his head. "Jane is back in Mexico. I feel weird going out without her."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go get ready, point break you're coming with us."

"So are you gonna call Pepper, Tony?" Sam asked.

"I don't think she'd like to hang with all of us without the girls."

"Wanda, Maria and um whatever her name is will be there tho." Bucky pointed out.

"Wanda will spend her time with you, obviously and Sam's gonna stay with Maria." Tony said. "Little red is gonna give Steve his private lesson probably."

Clint shook his head amusingly. "Wait a minute. Private lesson? That sounds sexual." He laughed to himself. "By the way playing bowling is easy, you just take the ball and throw it."

Tony smirked. "I know but Steve needed some alone time with her."

"I don't need your help, Tony." Steve sighed.

"You should've told me, I'm the one who made her sit on your lap and you go and tell Bucky, BUCKY!" Sam argued, again.

Steve sighed and looked at Sam. "For the love of God, let it go Sam!"

Clint laughed. "Okay, I sure missed a lot." He turned to Steve. "She sat on your lap?"

"Let's go guys." Steve said totally ignoring Clint's question and walked out of the house. The men got into the car and drove to the bowling alley. When they entered, they were greeting by Wanda who couldn't stop looking at Bucky. Maria was preparing the teams at the bowling booth and Natasha was at the bar preparing some drinks.

Clint smiled looking around and threw his arms in the air saying. "Buenos Nachos!"

When the redhead saw who talked she had a huge smile on her lips and this sparkle in her eyes, happiness. Steve frowned slightly, why was she so happy to see him? He was really happy to see her again since it's the only thing he wanted since they last parted but he was that happy. But then he noticed she wasn't looking at him but at Clint.

Natasha walked out of the bar and joined the boys. "I can't believe you're here!" Steve frowned and looked at her. She walked past him and threw herself into Clint's arms who hugged her back.

He smiled liked an idiot as he reunited with his friend. "It's been so long, Nat."

"I know, right! Oh, my god look at you!" She pulled away and put her hands on his cheeks to admire his face. "You got old, what happened?"

Clint chuckled. "You got fat, what happened?"

"I'm still hotter than you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Steve looked at Natasha and Clint, they seemed so happy to have reunited with each other. He didn't know what to do, should he greet her? Ignore her? Let her come to him first? Try to talk to her?

Sam walked to the bowling booth and called out the painter. "Come on, Steve! We gotta kick their butt this time."

"I don't think you will!" Tony replied. Steve sighed slightly and tried not to show his jealousy towards Clint. He felt stupid for being so jealous and upset, he didn't even know her that well! They were just friends.

"Friends, the teams are even now." Thor observed.

"Yup. Clint you play with me and Thor, we're gonna be against those three losers." Tony said smirking.

"Don't be so cocky, I had a good teacher." Steve replied.

"I agree." Natasha said as she arrived with Clint at the booth. Steve looked at her and saw she had her usual smirk playing on her kissable lips. He couldn't help but stare and smile at her. He looked away after a moment, clearly embarrassed for staring once again at her.

Clint look at Steve then at Natasha, she wore the same smile that Steve had a few moments ago. She seemed happy to see the group of friends. He then remembered what the guys told him earlier and understood that the woman Steve kissed was Natasha.

"OH MY GOD!" Clint yelled.

He kept looking at the both of them with a shocked expression. "You kissed my sister!"

"Sister?!" Steve asked shocked.

Natasha's eyes snapped to Steve. "You told them?!"

Steve flushed. "Y-yeah. I did."

Natasha nodded shrugging, she had no right to get mad at him for that. She, herself had told the girls about that night and what she really wanted to do.

"You smooched my sister!" Clint accusingly said

"Cut your crap, Clinton! We aren't related and we haven't seen each other for three years." Natasha rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"You've always been like a sister, Nat."

"How moving it all is." Tony pretended to wipe away a non-existent tear and put a hand over his heart. "Let's play." Bucky spoke up

The boys got ready to play and once again, Tony's team won. Natasha had gone back to the bar where she cleaned some glasses and the counter. Steve stood at the bar looking at Natasha and ignoring his friends comments about how much his team sucked.

"Could I have a beer, please?" He asked.

Natasha smiled. "Of course, sir."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "I had you on my lap for a whole night and you call me sir?"

"Some men like that." Natasha smirked making Steve flush at her comment like a blushing virgin. Natasha laughed at his reaction and couldn't help but bit her lips softly.

Natasha gave him his beer and flashed him a smile. Steve sat down at one of the stools with his back to Natasha as he watched the other guys play. Just like last Friday, Wanda and Maria had joined the boys and were no longer working. Thank God their boss wasn't here, she would kill them.

"Steve?" Natasha spoke up after a moment of silence. Steve turned to face her. "Yes?"

Natasha walked around and sat down next to Steve who looked at her with a unique tenderness he had for her. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to apologize for last Friday night. I shouldn't have pretended to be sleeping so you would take me home and I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me. I made you cheat on your wife and that wasn't right."

Steve shook his head and turned his whole body towards her, he grabbed one of her hand and made her look at him. "Natasha, I told you I don't regret it, I wanted to. If I could, I would do it again."

"Stop trying to charm me." Natasha said.

"I'm not, I'm being honest with you."

"Oh."

Steve smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back, she swore her heart skipped a beat when he smiled like that at her. She let go of his hand, she couldn't restrain herself if she felt his skin like that on hers.

"What are you doing Sunday night?" She asked.

"Why? Are you asking me out?" He asked chuckling.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "No, silly. I am asking my friend if he wants to spend the evening with me."

"I thought you said you didn't want to be alone with me."

"We have to properly talk alone about what happened last Friday night and I know everyone already knows but it's better if we're alone. Plus, I'm going to have to restrain myself from jumping on you but that won't be hard, you're a terrible kisser." Natasha joked but Steve felt offended, he didn't get it was a joke. He looked away embarrassed and sighed.

She looked at him and saw the look on Steve's face, she put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his cheek making him look at her. "I was only joking, Steve."

Steve felt even more embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't get that."

Natasha fixed her emerald eyes on him as she smiled softly at him. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not." He protested.

"Yes, you are."

"Yes, I am." He gave her a smile.

Natasha smiled and removed her hands from his body and face. "So, you know Clint?"

"Yeah, he went to high school with Thor and Tony. We met while we were in college, though we weren't at the same one."

"That's funny, I met Clint in college too. We had taken the same course, he even met his girlfriend Bobbi there but I imagine by now he's engaged or married to her."

"No, they broke up last week." Steve informed her. "He came back some days ago claiming he wanted to be with us but I think he doesn't want to be alone with memories of them."

"Oh, I should go and talk to him." She said, Steve looked away setting his eyes on his friends and nodded while taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. You might know him better than me, it'll do him good that you're with him."

Natasha raised up from the stool and looked at Steve. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, her lips staying longer than necessary on his skin. Steve turned his face and their lips brushed together, Natasha's breath hitched as she felt Steve's hot one. Their eyes locked again, blue met green, intensity and desire in both their eyes. Natasha pressed her mouth on Steve's lips and pulled away, she didn't say anything and walked to Clint. Steve sighed softly and bowed his head smiling softly. She kissed him. He rejoined the group of friends and they play with Maria replacing Clint.

"Tasha!" Clint said when he saw the redhead approach.

"Clinton."

Clint grunted. "Don't call me that."

Natasha smiled at her friend and sat down beside him. They were a little further in the back. "You seemed to really be into Steve." He spoke up.

"He's a great guy." She said nodding her head.

Clint smirked. "I didn't know you went around and asked men to kiss you."

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "For your information, I was drunk."

"It's not because you're drunk that you don't know what you're doing. It's just an excuse people use."

"Whatever. Steve told me you and Bobbi are over, what happened?"

Clint sighed and looked around, he didn't like the sudden change of subject. "She cheated on me. Actually, she has been cheating on me for a whole year."

Natasha looked at him surprised. "Wait, what? How dare she! I'm gonna kill her.

Clint sighed and shrugged, he set his eyes on Natasha. "I was gonna propose, I went to the jewelry store and saw her with her colleague at some restaurant kissing."

Natasha put her hand on his arm and stroked comfortingly, she gave him a small smile. "She doesn't deserve you."

Clint sighed. "That's what I've always been told, that she wasn't the one for me and that she'd hurt me. I was so in love with her I didn't want to believe it. I guess it's for the better, I wouldn't want to stay with someone who isn't happy with me."

"How long have you been back?" Natasha asked trying to divert them from the subject a bit.

"Two days."

"You should've called me, I would've been there for you sooner if I knew."

"I know and I'm very grateful for that but I'm gonna take Steve's advice and move on to find the right one."

Natasha smiled at the mention of Steve's name and tried to hide it but Clint sees everything. "You like him."

"He's married, though." She shrugged.

Clint scoffed. "If that's what you call being married."

"What are you talking about?" Natasha frowned.

"I shouldn't been the one to tell you this, Steve and his wife fought a lot those last months, he tried to make it work but she left the country to go back to her hometown trying to get away for some time. He still loves her and doesn't want to move on. His wife, Sharon, wants to divorce but he doesn't want to." Clint explained softly.

Natasha looked at him surprised. "I-I didn't know. When we talked about his marriage last week he acted like if everything was alright."

"He hadn't told you. I only knew when I arrived because he's staying at Tony's house too and I think he wouldn't talk about his marital problems to a stranger."

"You know, when he told me about you and Bobbi's breakup he said that you didn't want to be alone with the memories of you two."

"That's true. I think that's why he also moved in with Tony."

Natasha nodded and looked at Clint then at Steve. Both were her friends, tho she doesn't really know one. She gave herself a mission: Make them forget and happier.

"Can you give me Tony's address? I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll spend the day together just like old times." Natasha asked.

"Sure."

He gave her the address and she thanked him. She planned her weekend perfectly, Saturday was hanging out with Clint day and Sunday was going out with Steve day. Natasha smiled softly as she thought about what she was planning to do to help both her friends.


	5. The day we hung out for the first time

Chapter 4: The day we hung out for the first time

Natasha woke up early today to prepare everything for her weekend with Clint and Steve. She had given herself the mission to help the two brokenhearted men, for Clint she had planned to take him to an archery center then a paintball center. It had always been a ritual back then, whenever one of them was feeling down it was archery and paintball day.

For Steve, she was going to take him to an art museum. She knew he was a painter even if he hadn't told her. She kind of figured it out when she heard his full name but decided to let him tell her. To be completely honest she kind of typed his name on google.

She got ready and drove to Tony's place. She went to the door and knocked, waiting for somebody to open the door. After a few minutes, she knocked again. Nobody answered, she started to get annoyed and rang the bell three times. She was no patient woman, never has been, never will be.

The door flung open reveling a sleepy and shirtless Steve. She smirked slightly but he hadn't realized who it was. "Who the fu- Natasha?"

"Morning, creepy stranger." She greeted smirking. "Is Clint here? We're supposed to spend the day together."

Steve was slightly disappointed to hear that she was here for Clint. "Um, yeah sure. Come in, I'll get him for you."

"Thanks." Natasha entered closing the door behind her. She followed Steve to the living room, her eyes kept looking at his impressive back and chest. She unconsciously bit her lips and placed a hand on his chest feeling the muscles. Steve watched her intensely, his heartbeat accelerating and his cheeks lightly flushed. She pressed her fingertips down his chest to his abs making him shiver. She ran her hand over his torso and licked her lips.

"Natasha?"

Steve's low voice brought Natasha out of her reverie of the things she'd like to do to him. She pulled her hand away and blushed. She turned around avoiding his gaze. "Sorry. I shouldn't have."

Steve approached her and took her hand, she turned around still avoiding his gaze. Once again, their moment was interrupted by a cough. This time, it was Clint. "What are you doing here, Natasha?"

She turned to her friend and tried to hid her discomfort. She let go of Steve's hand but his gaze remained on her. "I told you I'd pick you up last night so that we could spent the day together."

"I don't remember, I was so hammered. By the way, can you speak lower?" He said miming with his hands.

Natasha sighed. "Great, you have a hangover and I can't be paid back on the tickets."

"Can't we go another day?" Clint asked.

"No, don't worry. It's alright, I'll give them to Bucky so he can ask Wanda out."

"We could go together." Steve suggested.

Natasha's head snapped to him, her eyes finally meeting his. "What?"

"Instead of hanging out tomorrow we can hang out today. So, you won't have wasted your money for nothing."

"No, I'll give the tickets to Bucky, Wanda was thrilled when I got them. We can still go to what I had originally planned for you if you want."

Steve: Whatever you want. That's fine with me.

Steve gave her smile and headed upstairs, Clint poured himself some coffee and looked at Natasha. She placed the tickets for Bucky on the table with a little word.'Have fun, don't break her heart -the redhead'

Clint reappeared beside her and whispered so only her could hear. "You're welcome."

"What?" She frowned.

"I said you're welcome."

Natasha's frown deepened, then when she saw the smug look on his face she gasped and whispered. "You don't have a hangover! You did it so I could go out with Steve!"

Clint smirked and wiggled his eyebrows looking at her. He walked upstairs, she couldn't believe it. She was supposed to spend the day with him to make him feel better and instead she's going to spend the day with Steve which is a terrible idea because she can't control herself with him.

Steve came back downstairs wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. God, why did he have to wear such tight clothes? God help her! He walked towards the door with Natasha following behind, her eyes glanced down, she got a pretty good view of his ass. She smirked and bit her lips. Control yourself, Natasha!

"You're not going to devour me, are you?" He spoke up.

Natasha realized Steve had noticed her checking him out. She blushed slightly but kept smirking. "I don't know, yet."

With that comment, Steve flushed. She laughed and got inside her car. "Hop in, creepy stranger."

He laughed and got into her car. "Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise, surprise."

They arrived at the museum. Steve wondered if she knew who he was, he didn't make any comments but smiled. They entered and each payed the entrance for themselves. They looked around at the painting until Steve and Natasha stopped at a special one. She smiled as she looked at the painting, analyzing it.

"I like this one." Steve said.

Natasha raised her eyebrow as she looked between him and the painting. "Really? That one?" She asked as she pointed to the painting in front of them.

Steve turned to look at her. "What? You don't like?"

"No, not really. I mean look at the paint over here, the brushes are rushed. The colors aren't really going with each other. It's really, I don't know, rushed and impersonal." Natasha crossed her arms and looked at Steve waiting for his reaction.

"It's my painting, I'm the painter of this."

"Yeah, I know."

Steve looked at her with an 'are you serious' look, the one he thought he'd see on her face when he told it was his painting. She cracked an amused smile. "The night we met, when you took my hands I could feel your hard fingers. I rapidly concluded you were a painter and well let's say, I did my own little investigation about you." She explained.

Steve laughed at her at last sentence, he was more amused than crept out. "Who's the creepy one, now? You really are a stalker."

"Oh, yeah. I'm so obsessed by you."

"I knew it, you stalker."

They looked at each other and laughed. They walked to the next paintings, watching them and making comments. They arrived in front of another Steve's painting. Natasha gasped and smiled admiring the painting. It was a painting of a bunch of little girls happily dancing ballet in a dance studio. "It's my favorite one. Something about this one drags me to it."

Steve looked at her tenderly. "Really? What is it?"

"I've always liked ballet, when I was younger my mother taught me how to dance. Dancing always made me happy."

"Why don't you dance? I mean, as a profession."

"I used to, when I was a teenager I got a great part in a troupe. It was back in Russia where I grew up, but I got fired of the troop after breaking my knee. I then came in America, I was only 20 years old but I got used to live here. I got into college then I started working in the bowling alley with the girls."

"You can't dance anymore?" Steve asked as he looked at her with admiration.

"Oh, no. I can now. Actually, I hope to open my own dance studio someday."

"I want to see you dance." He blurted out.

Natasha looked at him dumbfounded, she wasn't expecting him to say that. She kept looking at him and her mouth fell agape. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Natasha."

She shook her head. "It's just, I haven't danced in front of anyone for so long."

"It's alright, I just had this on the top of my mind."

Natasha smiled. "No, I want to. We'll organize it."

"I'm looking forward it."

She smiled and they kept walking around the museum. They exchanged their comments about the paintings, Steve gave out a few facts he knew showing her his interest and knowledge of art. Natasha had then later taken him to a food truck where they got hot-dogs.

"So, what did you planned next?" Steve spoke up.

"Well, at first, it was supposed to be tomorrow night so that's the only thing I had planned."

"I know somewhere we could go. We'll need our bathing suits tho." He said.

Natasha laughed at his words but nodded happily. "Alright, that's fine by me. You know, if you wanted to see me without my clothes, you just had to say so." Natasha said in a teasing low voice, Steve's face turned red at her teasing but smirked slightly. His eyes locked into hers and he shook his head out of amusement. She took her drink and sipped on the straw as she looked at him.

"It'll happen soon enough."Steve teased back, Natasha wasn't ready for it and chocked as she gulped down her drink. She coughed pulling down her drink, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and laughed.

"In your dreams, Rogers."

"Sure."

Natasha smiled rolling her eyes playfully, she finished her hot dog and stood up. "We should get going. I gotta take my bikini first."

"I'll drive since you don't know where we're going."

"Fine by me, but if you scratch my car I'll shove off your balls, deal?" Natasha warned.

Steve looked at her in disbelief, he nodded not knowing if he should take her threat seriously or not. He gulped slightly and raised up from the table as well. He held out his hand towards her to have the keys but she shook her head. "You'll take my car after going to my place."

"I can drive from here, I know where you live."

Natasha dramatically gasped. "You're a creep."

"You took me here."

"Still, we were drunk somehow. You still remember, that makes you a creep."

"Hey! You're the one who investigated on me!" Steve defended.

"I had to be sure you weren't a psychopath or something. Turns out you're a creep that's kinda worst." She laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and took Natasha's car keys from her hands and walked to her car. "Hey!" She protested.

She went after him and climbed into the passenger seat mumbling her disapproval. He drove to her place and once again she called him 'a creep' before going to her apartment to put on her bikini. She came back a few minutes later dressed in a summer dress that fell mid-thigh. Steve smiled when he saw her and stared at her.

"Steve?" She called him out after she saw him stare.

Steve looked away and blushed, his eyes were now filled with desire at his inappropriate thoughts. His pupils were a darker shade, Natasha noticed and bit her lips. This was a dangerous game, if he could get aroused just by seeing her bare legs what would happen when he'll see her in her bikini in a few minutes? She swallowed her saliva and buckled up her belt as Steve started the car and drove to the destination. None of them spoke for a great part of the trip, after a moment though, Natasha broke the silence. "Are we going to the beach?"

Steve looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at the road. His eyes were back to normal now, his desire controlled down by unpleasant thoughts. "In New York?"

"Okay, that was a dumb question."

Steve chuckled. "Yes, it was."

"Shut up, creepy stranger. Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere, I'm kidnapping you." He shrugged. "That's what creeps do, is it?"

"I don't know, you're more informed than me on the subject. And for your information, I am not a creep but a stalker. Huge difference." Natasha looked at him and smirked while Steve looked briefly at her again with his soft smile on his lips. She found herself liking his smile.

After a few minutes they reached their destination. He had taken her to the aquarium. She smiled happily like a child and got out of the car, Steve did the same and walked by her side as they went inside. "What are we doing here?"

Steve paid the entrances and took her hand. She followed him holding his hand, he turned his head back smiling at her. "Ever swam with dolphins?"

Natasha looked at him in disbelief. "You're not serious, are you?"

Steve smiled and dragged her to the basin where the dolphins were. He took off his shirt then pants, he wasn't wearing a boxer but a swim trunk. Had he planned this? He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you undressed, Natasha?"

She smirked. "You know, I've dreamt of you asking me that question."

Steve chocked on his saliva and looked at her surprised. "Are you serious?"

Natasha shook her head laughing. "No." She smiled and removed her dress revealing her bikini. "I should have taken my bathing suit instead of the bikini, it would've been wiser to swim with dolphins."

"You look great in them, Natasha, but we'll wear combinations." Steve informed her with a smile.

Natasha nodded, thank god his Greek God body will be covered. She would've jumped on him and have her wicked ways with him if she sees him more than necessary like that.

Steve took her hand and walked to the side of the room to take the combinations. They searched for their sizes and pulled them on. Natasha looked down at herself and felt ridiculous, she tied up her hair in a messy bun and walked towards the basin observing the dolphins.

Steve went after her and took her hand. "Come."

He lead her to the instructor who was waiting for them on the side of the basin. He began explaining to them how to be around the dolphins and how to properly swim with them. Afterwards, Natasha and Steve went in the basin. They swam around the dolphins getting them used to their presence before swimming with them.

Natasha laughed happily and Steve swore it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life.


	6. The day we fought

Chapter 5: The day we fought

Natasha and Steve swam with the dolphins for a long moment. Both were happy, enjoying this moment together. At some point, Steve took Natasha's hand as they swam together. After a moment, they went out of the basin and removed the combinations. The staff gave them towels, they dried their bodies and sat down on the stadium before the basin.

Natasha smiled as she settled down next to Steve. She just loved spending her time with him, she planned to spend more times with him whenever she got the chance, they would be good friends. He was such good company, if he wasn't married she would've gone for it.

"It really was a good idea. I had so much fun today." Natasha spoke up.

Steve smiled at her. "I'm happy to hear that. I also had a blast today with you."

"We should go get something to eat, then we'll call it a day."

"Let's go stalker."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Natasha said with a sarcastic tone, as she stood up she let the towel fall down her body revealing her in her bikini, Steve stared up down at her clearly checking her out and letting his thoughts become wild and inappropriate, again.

She threw on her summer and dress and folded the towel, Steve got dressed and did the same. Natasha walked to him and slid her hand into his pants pocket, he shrieked away. She laughed at his actions. "Relax, I'm just taking my keys."

Steve flushed and she took her keys. They walked back to the car, Natasha stood aside Steve. She tried to hide her smile as she said. "Steve, wait a minute. I think you got some dirt on your pants."

"Where?" He asked as he turned around.

Natasha's smile turned into a smirk as her eyes fell on his ass. "No, no. Looking Good."

Steve turned his head towards her and realized she did that to look at his ass. She laughed and got in the car. He chuckled and cleared his throat, he also got into the car and Natasha started driving. She followed the same road they arrived in, Steve looked out of the widow losing himself in his thoughts.

Natasha looked at him and his face seemed lost. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind. I haven't been there since my grandmother died."

Natasha placed a hand on his knee reassuringly. "I'm sorry."

Steve nodded. "This place means a lot to me, she used to take me and Bucky here every summer. It was our little thing, I miss her."

"Why didn't you keep doing it after she passed away? I mean going to this aquarium every summer."

"It's not the same without her, I think if I ever go back to the Banner Aquarium it'd be with my children if I ever have any."

"It could do you good, though. It would keep your grandmother's memory alive." She gave him a small smile.

Steve looked down at his lap as he smiled. "She would've liked you, you know. She was a fierce and independent woman, she was very beautiful too."

"What happened to her?"

Steve sighed and looked at her hesitantly. "Cancer, she spent her last two years fighting against this damn disease."

"Wow, two years. She was a fighter." Natasha commented trying to make him feel better in some kind of ways.

"Yes, she was." Steve smiled sadly as he looked back at his lap, he remembered how her grandmother always kept being positive through her last moments.

"I think she'd like to know that her grandson is an incredible man."

"I'm not sure about that, I'm not that perfect."

Natasha shook her head. "I didn't say you were perfect," She looked at him. "I meant she made a good man out of you. You're very respectful and I think it's thanks to her."

"Yeah, it is." Steve confirmed. "And thanks to my mother, too."

Natasha kept driving and didn't say anything more. She wanted to tell him she knew about his situation with Sharon but she knew she had to wait until he talks to her about it. It was his life, she wasn't supposed to know things he didn't want her to.

She parked in front of the restaurant and unbuckled her belt. When she was about to go out of the car, Steve took her arm and she turned around. He smiled softly at her. "I wanted to thank you for today, it was truly amazing."

"You don't have to thank me, I'd do anything to make my friend feel better." Natasha reassured then bit her lips when she saw the frown on Steve's face. "What are you talking about?"

Shit! She couldn't even try to lie, it was only the two of them. She had no choice than to tell him she knew.

"Natasha?"

Natasha sighed. "Clint kind of told me about your situation with Sharon."

The smile on Steve's face fell, anger rose into his body. "He did what?!"

He can't just go around and tell people about his marital problems! He really wanted to go home and scream at Clint for telling Natasha. He took a breath to try to calm down himself but failed. "What did he tell you exactly?"

"He told me she went back to her home country and that she wanted to divorce but you don't."

Steve sighed and scratched his forehead, he looked around at anything but her. He already felt bad for cheating on his wife, he didn't need to justify their problems to her.

Natasha put a hand on his arm and squeezed to bring him confront but he jerked his arm away. She looked at him in disbelief, why was he acting so aggressive suddenly? "Steve, he didn't tell me anything more. I just wanted to make you feel better, at some point you'll have to let her go you know. You'll have no choice than just accept the divorce."

"Don't!" Steve couldn't control his anger anymore. "Just don't."

Natasha looked at him. "Don't what? I'm only telling you the truth."

"Don't talk about my marriage or my wife when you don't know anything!" He yelled at her. "You just had to go behind my back and ask your friend about my life to see if you had your chance with me, right?"

Natasha looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? That's not what happened! I'm not like that!"

"Well, I don't know one minute you're all over me and the next you act like if you were my friend when clearly all you want to bang me."

"Bang you?" She was shocked, not by the word but by his sudden reaction. "That's what you think I want? You don't mean it."

"I mean it, you practically stripped down yourself today, walking around in bikini and shorts dresses." Steve accusingly said. "'Oh, poor Steve his wife is leaving him, let's fuck him' That's what you want! I'm not falling for that, your 'I'm a good girl' act. You can go somewhere else if you desperately need someone to bang!" He harshly told her.

Natasha gasped at his words and slapped him across his face, she couldn't believe his words. What made him think he could talk to her like that? How could be so good and yet disrespect her so much afterwards?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Steve?!" She shoved him. "Let me remind you I'm the one who stopped whatever happened the night we met, if I hadn't we'd probably have had sex. I can't believe that's what you think about me! I thought we could've been good friends but clearly you think so wrong of me!"

She yelled at him in anger and shoved his shoulders again. "Get out! Get out of my fucking car! How dare you!"

Steve unbuckled his belt and received another shove from Natasha, when he was angry he could say things he didn't mean. He liked Natasha, but he couldn't bear the fact she knew about his problems. He opened the car door but stayed here, remaining in the car seat.

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled at him and punched his chest.

What the fuck just happened? One minute they were having fun and the other he acted like a total jerk towards her, she hadn't done anything wrong!

"Natasha..." He sighed. "Wait-"

"What the fuck do you want?! I'm not driving you home!"

Steve sighed, he regretted his words the moment they came out. "I just want to apologize. I didn't mean them, I'm really-"

"Keep your apologizes, I don't care! I'm still not driving you home. I wish you a good life, asshole!"

He sighed in defeat and went out of the car, he closed the door. Natasha started her car and sped off back to her place. Steve was left on the sidewalk, he watched her leave and called a taxi to bring him back to Tony's place.

Damn, he was such a dick!

Natasha arrived at her house where she lived with Maria and Wanda, she slammed the door after walking in. She threw away her purse and kicked off her shoes, she paces back and forth in her living room trying to calm down.

Wanda was here, Bucky also was there, they had just gotten home after their archery and paintball day. They went out of the kitchen and saw her going back and forth. "What happened, Natasha?" Wanda asked.

"That fucker! Think he can speak to me like that?! Who does he think he is?! Who does he think I am?!" She yelled in anger. "God, I can't believe him! I'm not a fucking slut."

"Nat, I see your lips moving but I have no idea what you're talking about." Wanda said as Natasha ignored her.

"Steve! That's what happened!"

Bucky spoke up looking at her. "What did he do?"

"I told him I knew about what happened with Sharon and he just yelled at me, he fucking said the only thing I want is to bang him!" She accused. "I surely wouldn't mind but that's not what I want from him. I was trying to make him feel better and he mistook my intentions." She sighed loudly and crushed on the couch. She passed her hand through her hair.

"Ahh, yeah." Bucky started. "Sharon is sensitive subject."

Natasha glared at him. "Really? Haven't noticed!"

"Leave him some time, he'll apologize. Steve can be complicated at times, when he's angry he talks without thinking." Bucky assured her.

"He already tried to apologize, I just let him alone on the sidewalk somewhere in New York."

Wanda squealed. "That's my girl! You did right, he can't speak to you like that."

"Is he bipolar or something? I mean he was all happy that we went to the Banner Aquarium then he said those things to me."

"The Banner Aquarium?" Bucky asked surprised.

"Yeah, he brought me there. Said it was a place you used to go to with his grandmother."

"Oh, wow. It's been a long time."

Wanda sat down next to Natasha and took her hand. Natasha sighed and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "Can I hurt him?"

"Don't worry, I'm counting on talking some sense to him when I get home." Bucky said.

"I'll do it myself." Natasha spoke up. "You know, next Friday I could accidentally lose the grip of a bowl and make it fall on his feet."

"Laura's not gonna be happy if you do that to a client."

"He deserves it, though." Natasha pointed out.

"I can tell Tony to book another 'private lesson'." Bucky suggested.

Natasha shrugged. "No, I won't do it. I'm not like that, he's just a pathetic man I'm not going to be like him."

"That's my girl. So strong."

"I'm gonna go, leave you girls alone. See you soon, Wanda."

Wanda stood up and Natasha fell on the couch as she was leaned against her. The long haired woman laughed and walked to Bucky, she kissed his lips softly. "Thank you for today, see you babe."

Bucky smiled and returned her kiss, he waved goodbye to Natasha and left their house. He drove straight to Tony's place, he really had some scolding to do.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, he just walked in. Clint was still in his pajamas, he had a bowl of chips on his lap as he watched the TV. "Hey, Clinton. Is Steve back, yet?"

"No, he went out with Natasha."

Bucky sat down beside him on the couch and stole some chips. He looked at his friend. "Natasha came home angry, she left Steve on the road. They fought- no actually he got angry at her because you told her about Sharon."

"Oh, shit." Clint looked at Bucky. "I didn't think he would react like that. What did he tell her?"

"In short ways, that she was a slut that only wanted to bang him."

"What?! I'm gonna kill him!"

As if on cue, Steve walked in the house looking defeated. He really hated himself for what he told Natasha but there's nothing he could do about it now. Clint and Bucky stood up and looked at Steve with their arms crossed and a disapproving look on their face. They looked like dads waiting for their child to come home so they could scold him. Clint really wanted to murder his friend right now, nobody talks to Natasha and gets away with it!

Steve noticed both of their behaviors and sighed. "I'm guessing she told you."

"You are a jerk!" Clint yelled.

Bucky put a hand on Clint's mouth so he could let him talk. "Look, Steve I love you, you're my best friend. But there, what you did to her it wasn't right."

Clint licked Bucky's hand to make him retrieve it and he did with a shriek. "Dude!"

He ignored the brown haired man. "How dare you talk to Natasha like that? She doesn't deserve it! You're not the only one who is going or has gone through a difficult breakup, it doesn't mean you have to make false interpretation about people especially Natasha."

"I know, I regretted immediately. I tried to apologize but she got none of it. She's not going to forgive me, if I was her I wouldn't either. I fucked up."

"Steve, I know you love Sharon but it's over. She's moving on and you were ready to move on too. The day after meeting the girls you told me there was something about Natasha that made you want to know her, to be with her. You shouldn't give up, I think it was love at first sight."

Clint laughed. "Love at first sight? Don't be ridiculous!"

"I want to forget Sharon and give her what she wants, I want to divorce her and move on but I can't bring myself to that. I love her, she's always been there for me. I need her in my life."

"But she doesn't need you!" Bucky stated out the truth. It was harsh but true. Steve sighed and sat down on the sofa. "While Natasha is here, you could tell her everything and be with her for god's sake. You should at least try, give yourself a break and try to be happy with Natasha."

"She won't forgive me. She's not even going to listen to me."

"Then try hard, show up at her doorstep, go at her work, beg on your knees." Clint said. "If she sees how sorry you are, she'll forgive you but go tomorrow, now she might want to shove off your balls right now."

Steve nodded and stood up, his confidence was boosted. He went upstairs to his room. Bucky and Clint sat down on the couch and watched the TV. "We're cupids." Clint said.

"Hell, yes." Bucky chuckled. "A little bit of psychologists too though."

Clint shrugged and ate his chips happily. He slapped Bucky's hand away when he went to take some of his chips and looked at him with a shocked face. "Are you suicidal?"

"What?"

"Don't touch my food!"


	7. The day we tried to settle things

Chapter 6: The day we tried to settle things

Steve couldn't find sleep the three following nights. His thoughts kept him up, forbidding him to sleep. He kept thinking about Sharon. Are they marriage really over? Does she still loves him? Would she ever regret divorcing him? Is this what she really wants? Should he try to pursuit her? Should he go to England and beg for her to stay? Should he move on? Should he ask out Natasha?

Natasha. He did her wrong. He was harsh, unforgivable. He made false assumptions, he told her things he didn't mean. Should he go to her right now? Would she forgive him? Would she forget his words? Should he apologize and tell her the whole story? Should he told her about his failed marriage? His whole story with Sharon?

Sharon. He did her wrong, too. He cheated on her. She left to think and be sure of what she wants, and he kissed Natasha more than once and lusted after her. Should he call Sharon until she answers him? Should he ask her family where she is? If she answered, would he tell her about Natasha?

Natasha. If he had a chance with Natasha, would they be together now? Would they be in love? Would he have said what he said? Would she have let him take her on dates? Should he ask her? Should he be with her?

It was this way all night and day. Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts, back and forth between Sharon and Natasha. He was unable to sleep until his slumber took place at 5 am on Wednesday, which didn't last long. Tony had decided to work on God knows what in his labs. Two hours of sleep is all he got, he thanked his lucky star he didn't have a schedule for his work. As an artist, he could work whenever he wanted or needed.

He couldn't go back to sleep so he did the one thing he did best when he was in these deep feelings, he painted them away. He grabbed his sketch book and drew then moved on to work on a canvas. He let his hands work as he lost himself in his thoughts again.

He stopped drawing when he noticed what he drew, it was Natasha. He drew a portrait of her face when she yelled at him the other day, he had remembered every details of her face. The way her eyebrows collided against the other as she frowned. The way her eyes contained hurt, sadness and anger. She seemed deadly, sad and shocked.

He sighed and went to shower. He was going to try to see her today, he knew Bucky or Sam must know where she is today, or at least their "girlfriends" might. He got ready and called Bucky. He waited but Bucky didn't answer.

He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen where he poured himself a coffee. He tried to call Bucky again but still, no answer. He tried with Sam but still, no answer. He groaned in frustration and sit at the counter in the kitchen. He sipped his coffee and took some paper where he started drawing on again. He drew a little girl, a little ballerina with red hair pulled up into a high bun and her pink ballet shoes hanging on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Clint appeared next to Steve and sat down next to him. His gaze fell upon the drawing.

"Thank you."

"It's her, isn't it?" Clint asked. "It's Natasha?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah... She seems to be the only thing I want to draw."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Since I met her, I've been sketching her everywhere. In my books, on papers, on canvas. She's haunting me."

"She's got that effect on people." Clint chuckled slightly and Steve snickered looking at his friend. Clint smiled sympathetically. He took out his phone and wrote a number behind the sketch. "You should call her."

Steve looked at Clint then at the number, he saw Natasha's name and number written on the paper. He smiled softly and looked back at Clint. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, call her now."

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, let me hear. I know how she is."

Steve took his phone and dialed her number, he put on speaker for Clint to hear. He waited listening to the ringtone, the last one rang and he heard her melodic voice. "Hello?"

Steve looked at his phone, he wasn't expecting her to answer. He looked at Clint then at his phone then back at Clint. "Hello? Who's that?"

"Come on! Answer, man." Clint mouthed to him gesturing him to start talking.

"Hi..."

"Steve?" Natasha asked through the phone.

"Natasha, can we talk, please? I'm so sorry."

"How the hell did you get my-" She cut herself. "I'm gonna kill him. Clint gave you my number didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did but right now, it doesn't matter. I want to talk with you."

"What? Are they other insults you wish to tell me?" She stubbornly asked.

"No, I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Well, I meant it when I said I didn't care about your apologizes. You can keep them, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Natasha I didn't mean my words. I know that this is not what you want from me but please listen to me. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad I was wrong to say those things."

Natasha sighed. "Damn right you were."

Clint gestured to Steve to keep going with his hand. She could forgive him. They were both hopeful. "I know, I can be harsh when I'm angry. I want you to know I'm sincerely sorry, I really didn't mean any of it. I like spending time with you, Natasha. It's just I couldn't stand the fact you knew about my failing marriage, it's just very complicated with my wife I wanted to be with you so that I could forget about it all."

Clint was smiling as he nodded approvingly at his words, he dropped his smile when he heard the last sentence. He face-palmed himself and whispered at Steve. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Natasha asked, anger filled her voice.

Clint whispered. "Fuck, Steve! You're stupid!"

"What?" Steve asked, what had he done wrong?

"Are you saying I'm a rebound?" Natasha asked. "That I'm someone you can spend your time with while your marriage is ending?"

"No, no, no." Steve said urgently. "That's not what I said. I want to be friends with you, Natasha. I don't take you as a rebound, I want us to become friends or maybe more if my marriage ends."

Natasha laughed dryly at his reply. "If your marriage ends? So, if I get it right you're saying if you wife doesn't divorce you we're going to be friends but if she does divorce you, we'll be together?"

"I think that's what I said?"

"Yeah, goodbye, Steve."

"What?" Steve frowned. "Natasha-" Natasha hung up, Clint face-palmed himself again. He shook his head in disapproval and Steve didn't really get why. "What?"

Clint sighed. "You're stupid, you know that. Do you realize what you told her?"

"What? I didn't say-" Steve was stopped by a recording coming from behind them. It was the last sentences with Natasha. They turned around and saw Tony holding a device as he replayed their conversation.

"No, no, no." Steve said urgently. "That's not what I said. I want to be friends with you, Natasha. I don't take you as a rebound, I want us to become friends or maybe more if my marriage ends."

Natasha laughed dryly at his reply. "If your marriage ends? So, if I get it right you're saying if you wife doesn't divorce you we're going to be friends but if she does divorce you, we'll be together?"

"I think that's what I said?"

Steve heard his own words and realized his own words, realized how much worst the situation has become because of him. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

Tony laughed placing the device back into his pocket. "You don't know how to talk to women. I wonder how Sharon married you. Natasha will not fall for you if you keep talking this way."

Steve sighed. "She's not going to forgive me, is she?"

"No, she will." Clint assured. "I'll help you, it's going to take time, a lot of time actually. Thank God you have me as a friend."

"Send her flowers, women love them." Tony suggested.

Steve shook his head. "I rather be listening to Clint, he knows her better."

"I'm the one who made you speak with her, remember?"

"Natasha is no ordinary woman, she's special- I mean unique. I only saw her twice and she already wanted to be my friend and make me feel better, I've been so stupid talking to her like that I know. I realize it, she's just so great, she's amazing. I- I- I really like her."

Tony smiled and left the room, Clint looked at Steve and smiled at his words. "You should get some sleep, you look like crap."

"I haven't slept since Saturday, just two hours until Someone decided to work on Gods know what this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm totally innocent!" Tony yelled from afar, Steve raised from his seat rolling his eyes. "No more noise, please I wanna sleep!"

"Night, night, Cap!"

He went into his room and laid down in bed, he took his phone and saved Natasha's number in his contact. He decided to send her a text, that's not much but that's all he could for now.

Steve, 7:38am

Natasha, it's Steve. Just after you hung up I realized what I said. Once again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. What I wanted to say is that I would like to move on, I want to be friends with you and if my wife really wants the divorce then I'll accept it. You're a great person, you're true and rare. I like you, I want you to know I'm honest with you. If you accept my apologize and believe my words, you will come at Recky's the restaurant near the bowling alley. I'll be here tomorrow night from 5pm to the closing, I will be waiting for you. I wish you'll come, I really want to show you how sorry I am.

He sighed and clicked the button 'send'. He settled in bed and fell asleep.

Clint downstairs finished his cereals and took the ballerina sketch putting it into his pocket. He left Tony's place and drove to Natasha's. He knocked on the door and the beautiful redhead opened in an instant. "You little fucker, you had to give him my number!" Natasha yelled at hoim.

"Hello to you, too, dear Natasha."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up, why are you here? Don't tell me you took him here!"

"No, no. I know you don't want to see him and I know he's really stupid when it comes to love. He's the romantic type but he never know how to speak to women." Clint chuckled.

"He told me he'd be at Recky's tomorrow night and I wanted I could join him so we could properly talk about all of this."

"Are you gonna go?" He asked.

Natasha leaned against the door and shrugged while sighing. She seemed to be thinking for a moment because she took her time before saying. "I don't know."

"Do you mind if I come in? My lazy ass can't stay up for too long."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "For the love of God, Clint."

"Come on."

Natasha let him in and Clint walked in. "You remember the way."

"Yea, of course."

Natasha closed the door and they both sat down on the couch.

"You know, he's really sorry." Clint spoke up. "I don't think he meant it, he's totally a mess he's been unable to sleep since that day."

Natasha raised her eyebrows in surprised, she didn't know he'd feel that crushed. "I don't want to talk about him, Clint. I don't want to be hung up on man again so that the only thing I can speak about is him. I want to know how you are doing."

"Better. Staying on a couch eating chips all day is starting to bore me, so I'm going to apply for a job."

"My boss has lot of chains in work, she can set you up in a circus if you want. She would love to help you." Natasha smirked and giggled when Clint rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Funny. I want to meet him, maybe he could help me."

"I think SHE would like to help you."

"Oh." Clint laughed slightly.

"How is it to be staying at Stark's house?"

"There's always food it's really great. Good, very good food. It's like spending my days in a hotel."

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully. "You're unbelievable, you know that. There must be better things than food."

"Talking about food, do you have anything to eat?" He asked looking like a hungry child.

"Of course." She chuckled. "Come."

Natasha leaded Clint to the kitchen and placed a plate of cookies on the table, Clint immediately took one and ate it. He made a surprised face and took another one he happily ate.

"You made them?" He asked surprised his mouth full of cookies.

"Nah my boss made them, she's a really good cook." Natasha explained

"I think I might be in love with her. She could be the woman of my dream."

He took another one and Natasha laughed at his behavior, she took a cookie and ate it. The two ate in a comfortable silence, they were used to be in silence at moments.

"Hm, by the way I wanted to give you this."

"What is it?"

He pulled out the drawing of the little ballerina Steve drew this morning, he handed it to Natasha. She took it and looked at the drawing, it really was a beautiful sketch. Unknowingly, a small appeared on Natasha's lips. He may have not sketched this for her, but he did it thinking about her.

Maybe after he was honest. Maybe he wanted to be friends with her. She already had her answer for tomorrow at Recky's.


	8. The day we talked about her

Chapter 7: The day we honestly talked

Steve slept through the whole day, he woke up around 5pm and checked his phone to see if Natasha had answered his text. Luckily for him, she did. He really hoped she had agreed, he wanted to see her and apologize properly.

Natasha, 3:54pm:

I don't know if it's worth it.

Steve, 5:28pm:

At least just come to hear me out.

He sighed and scrolled through his messages. He looked at a conversion he had with Sharon, he considered calling her. She was his wife after all, he contemplated the phone and called her. He waited for her to answer and this time, just like other times she didn't answer. He was sent to the voicemail.

"Hi, Sharon... It's me, again. I was calling to see how you were but you're still ignoring me." He sighed. "That's fine, I get it you're done with me but I just want to tell you that I love you and that I miss you. I would like to move on but I love you too much for that, I don't know but I need to be sure that divorcing is the thing you really want. Can you call me back? I want to make things right between us, maybe you could come back to America and we could have a proper talk. I hope you're doing okay, call me back. Please."

He hung up the phone and busied himself until midnight, he went to sleep. The next day, Steve woke up around 10pm and decided to do some different work. Once again, he kept drawing, sketching and painting Natasha in multiples ways.

Sad, happy, as a ballerina, posing. It was his new secret collection, he didn't know yet if he was going to show them in his gallery but he was proud of the work he had done, he called it "Her".

At 4pm, he stopped drawing, as most it are sketches, and went to take a shower. Afterwards, he got ready and walked downstairs. He saw Clint perched on the fridge with an arrow aiming at multiples objects he laid around. He had put balls, wood goals and pillows. Steve rolled his eyes. "Can't you aim at apples like everybody? Or cans?"

Clint shoot him an outraged look. "At apples?! You don't waste food to play, are you insane?"

"I think that's the most mature thing I heard you said about food." Steve said. "About anything, actually."

"I'm always serious about food, Stevie."

Clint noticed Steve was all dressed up, he aimed at a pillow and shoot the arrow. "YAS! That's how you do it, baby! By the way, are you heading to Recky's?"

Steve frowned. "How do you know?"

"I went to Natasha's yesterday while you were gaining back your sleeping beauty. She told me about the text."

"Is she going to come?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know, man. She didn't tell me anything but hey I think I found my soulmate."

"Who is that person?" He asked becoming curious at the archer's statement.

"Nat's boss." He dreamily said. "She makes incredible cookies, I swear I fell in love."

Steve chuckled. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't met her yet, I only ate her cookies."

"And you're in love?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going, wish me luck!"

Steve walked out and jumped as Clint shoot an arrow near him. He looked at his friend with a shocked expression and got out.

When he arrived at Recky's, he looked around to see if Natasha was somewhere around. She wasn't, he sat down at a table and a waitress came. He ordered a coffee for himself and a strawberry milkshake for Natasha in case she came.

He looked around, his head snapped back and forth to the door every time somebody passed through. He taped his fingers on the table nervously and sighed slightly. The painter checked his phone, it had been there for only 3 three minutes but it seems to be forever to him. It was going to be a very long evening, the restaurant only closed at midnight.

The waitress came back with the milkshake and coffee, she set both in front of Steve. He smiled politely at the woman and thanked her. He placed the milkshake at the opposite where he hoped Natasha would sit if she came.

He sipped his coffee silently waiting and observing the people that came in and out of the restaurant. It has been an hour now and Natasha still hadn't shown up. His eyes fixed the door hoping to see the redhead walk in and it never happened. His heart skipped a beat every time someone came in.

It was 7:30pm now, Steve ordered some food for him and some for Natasha still hoping she'd came. He had ordered her a sandwich, this way he knew if she showed up late the food would still be good.

He ate alone, waiting patiently. As the minutes turned into hours, he started to loose hope. She wasn't going to come, he had said things he didn't mean and now he lost her. It was a stupid feeling he felt in his chest, he didn't know her that much but it felt like he'd known her forever. She was just so great and he knew he would never meet a woman like that in his life ever again.

The time passed, it was now close to midnight and Natasha didn't come. There was nobody in the restaurant except him and the waitresses who watched him closely. The woman who had served him walked up to him and took the plate and cup of coffee, she set them on her tray. When she went to take Natasha's sandwich and milkshake, Steve stopped her. "Could you wrap them up? I'd hate to waste them."

The waitress sighed slightly, she had hoped to have free food. "Of course, Sir." She walked into the kitchen then came back with a bag where she placed the wrapped sandwich inside, she poured the milkshake into a plastic cup and put it inside the bag that she then sat in front of Steve.

"There you go, honey."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Well, since you got stood up the sandwich and milkshake are on me."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I'm going to pay."

Steve pulled out a billet of fifty dollars putting it on the table. He stood up and took the bag, he set his eyes on the waitress and said before leaving. "Keep the change."

As he made his way towards the entrance he heard the waitress squeal at his action, she walked after him and once he was out she closed the door and switched off the 'open' light. Steve sighed and made his way towards his car, he got inside setting the bag on the passenger seat and drove back to Tony's place.

He really thought she'd come, she almost forgave him last night and he blew things up again. He knew what that meant, Natasha is never going to be a part of his life ever again.

He pulled up in front of the billionaire's house, he got the bag and made his way to the door. He unlocked it and when he set his hand on the doorknob, he felt a smaller hand above his. He froze at the soft contact and followed the hand up to the arm to the person's face. He breathed out slightly. "Natasha?"

Natasha nervously looked at the painter, her eyes locked into his unable to look away. She grasped his hand and held it as she walked them to the side of the porch, she sat down on a couch and Steve did so. Their hands were still holding each other. "I want the truth. I want to forgive you, Steve and I need you to be honest with me." She spoke up.

"I'm always honest, Natasha."

"We both know it's not true..." She sighed. "You asked me to come to hear you out so here I am, all ears."

Steve nodded and sucked a breath slightly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything, what happened with Sharon? Why did you talk to me like that?"

"Well, we've been married for five years but during those last months we started having more and more fights, we'd be cruel with our words saying things we knew would hurt the other one. Around, a month ago we fought really bad and Sharon said she didn't know what she felt for me anymore and that I wasn't the man she fell in love with years ago. She told me she was leaving for England and that's what she did, she claimed she needed space to think about us and only a week after her departure I received the divorce papers."

Natasha nodded taking in all of his words, she watched him and saw how hurt he was by this whole situation. "Do you love her?"

"I do, she's my wife."

"Did you sign the papers?"

"No, I burnt them. I couldn't bring myself to do that and then she called me saying she was confused and that she needed space. Ever since, I haven't talked to her she doesn't answer me when I call her and I'm just here waiting, wondering how this is gonna end up."

Natasha put a hand on Steve's forearm as she saw how much he cared for his wife. She wanted to comfort him and take him in her arms. "It's gonna be okay."

And then she remembered she was still mad at him and retrieved both her hands from him. Steve watched her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Natasha, about what I said I want you to know I didn't mean them. I want to be in your life, I want you to be in my life. I hope you can forgive me."

Natasha stayed silent for a long moment as she lost herself in her thoughts, what should she do? Forgive him? Push him away? Then she realized that if she didn't want to have him in her life, she wouldn't be there right now.

"I- I forgive you, Steve." She blurted out. "I know you didn't mean any of that."

Steve's eyes lit up and his heart beamed at the news. He smiled softly at her. "You don't know how happy I am to hear this..."

Natasha smiled back at him, she was truly happy to finally see him and know the truth. "What are we, now?" He asked.

"I don't know, who do you want me to be?"

Steve paused for a moment and lost himself in the emerald of her eyes. "How about a friend?"

Natasha looked at him, her face showed no emotion as she thought about his question. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Friends sound good to me."

"To me, too."

Steve handed her the bag with the sandwich and milkshake he had ordered for her at Recky's. "I got this for you, I didn't know if you'd come but I ordered them anyway."

"You shouldn't have. I normally wouldn't accept him but I'm pretty hungry right now."

She chuckled slightly and took the bag, she took the sandwich and bit into it. She nodded her head approvingly as she ate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nat."

Natasha smiled at the nickname and started to drink the strawberry milkshake, her smile deepened and to Steve's eyes it was the most magnificent view in the world. His fingers hitched, he wanted to draw so badly she looked so casual in her yoga pants and over-sized sweat, her face was makeup less and her hair into a messing bun. She looked so basic and beautiful at the same time.

"You know, Strawberry milkshake is my fav." She said bringing him out his reverie.

Steve was surprised "Really? I didn't know."

"Well, I never told you."

"I never asked." He smiled.

"Good point, creepy stranger."

Steve groaned at the nickname and rolled his eyes playfully as Natasha finished her meal.

"Are we back to that?"

"Ooh, definitely."

He simply chuckled and settled down comfortably into the couch as he gazed around the empty neighborhood. Everything seemed to have gone to the way it was before his burst out, it felt so comfortable to the both of them to be able to be this careless and free with the other. It was as if nothing happened.

"You know, I thought Stark lived in that tower." She said.

Steve nodded. "He does, he just switches from time to time between the tower and the house."

"I really hope he has place in this house for his alpaca, I don't know where it'd fit."

"It's already here, you know." He chuckled. "In the backyard."

Natasha gasped happily. "Can I see it?!"

Steve chuckled and stood up, he held out his hand to her which she gladly took then leaded them to the beautiful backyard, the alpaca was at a corner eating every plants he saw.

Natasha laughed happily and walked to the alpaca, she softly caressed it's back. "Hi, WiFi." Steve watched her from behind a small on his lips.

"Did he prank anybody yet?" She turned to meet his eyes.

"I don't think so," He paused thinking for a moment. "Oh, wait. Maybe Clint."

Natasha chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me that guy is a goofball."

Steve laughed and caressed the back of WiFi, the alpaca. He watched Natasha smiling as she watched him back. The world was long forgotten around them as they gazed into each other's eyes with intensity.

Their moment was stopped by the ringtone of a phone, it was Steve's. He smiled softly and mumbled a "sorry" before he checked out who called him. His smile fell as he read the ID, disbelief and shock present on his handsome face.

Natasha noticed his behavior as he just stared at the phone, she looked down and saw the ID, it was Sharon who was calling him. Natasha looked at him and smiled reassuringly. They were friends it was alright.

"You should answer, you've been waiting for her to call you, right?"

Steve looked up at Natasha and nodded, he slowly answered the call and brought the phone to his ear. "Sharon?"

"Steve!" Sharon's voice came through the phone. "Hi, I didn't know if you were going to answer, it must be late for you."

"It's around midnight and half, actually."

"Am I disturbing anything?"

"No, no. Of course, not."

Natasha smiled softly at him and gave him thumbs up. She mouthed him a "I should go" and kissed his cheek. She waved as she walked out of the backward, Steve followed her with his eyes.

"I think we should talk." Sharon said.

"Yes, we do." He paused. "H-how have you been?"

"Good... And you?"

"I've been... Good."

"That's great."

an awkward silence fell upon them.

Steve was the one to break it. "Are you still in England?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you going to come back here? To me? To us?" He asked.

Sharon sighed softly. "Steve... I-" The line went flat. Steve frowned and tried to call her back but no answer. He got worried and tried again and again. After a moment he received a message from her.

Sharon, 12:38pm:

We'll talk later, alright? I got to go.

Steve, 12:38pm:

Of course.

Steve pulled his phone into his pocket and went inside, he looked around and saw Clint asleep on the couch an arm and leg in the air, his mouth wide open as he snored. The painter took his phone out and snapped a picture of the archer, he then sent it to Natasha. He walked up the stairs to his room and got ready for bed. When he laid down, his phone buzzed. It was a message from Natasha.

Natasha, 12:47pm:

OH MY GOD! I will never thank you enough for that.

He looks like an old drunk man

Steve, 12:48pm:

I know right! I think I'm going to work on something new tomorrow ;)

Natasha, 12:48pm:

A little painting of him like that, it's gonna worth thousands!

I'd be the first one to buy it through

Steve, 12, 49pm:

Oh, no if I do draw it it's gonna go to my private collection

Natasha, 12:49pm:

Private collection? What do you have in it? Nude portraits?

Steve chuckled at her text, if only she knew.

Steve, 12:49pm:

something like that.

Natasha, 12:50 pm:

I'm eager to see them now.

I hope there's nothing too disturbing in it, I mean what kind of paintings do a creepy man?

Steve, 12:50pm:

Masterpieces?

Natasha, 12:51pm:

Surely.

Well goodnight, creepy stranger. Not everybody can work when they like :(

Steve, 12:51pm:

Goodnight, Miss Romanoff


	9. The day we shouldn't have kissed

Chapter 8: The day we shouldn't have kissed

It has been two weeks since, as they both decided to call it, the incident. Today was the last Friday where the gang would come to the bowling alley. They had decided, with the girls' boss authorization, to have a little party of their own there.

It would be the boys along with Pepper, Jane, Wanda, Maria and Natasha. Laura, the girls' boss would be there, Clint was looking forward to finally meet her.

Things between Steve and Natasha have been better, ever since they agreed on being friends they have been hanging out a lot. Whenever Natasha had some free time Steve would show up at her house and they'd go out somewhere or stay in watching Disney movies all day long.

They had been texting a lot and were still flirty around each other but nothing more happened, or so they thought.

Some days ago, the whole gang went together to the restaurant which got them, mostly Steve and Natasha, pretty drunk at the end of the night. it resulted them waking up in the same bed, both knew nothing happened because they were fully clothed.

Truth is, that night Natasha and Steve kissed. None of them seemed to remember until Natasha saw a picture of them kissing on her phone but she kept it to herself. It'd be awkward if she told Steve they had once again kissed while things started to be better between him and Sharon.

Which speaking about, Sharon and Steve talked more often, she was still in England and didn't know when she'd come back. Steve was happy that they were trying to make their marriage work, though it upsets him that she still was in her homeland. He didn't know why she hadn't came back yet and she refused to give him an explanation. Natasha told him to let her have her time, things wouldn't go back to the way it was. He had to be patient.

"Steve!" Natasha yelled while banging on his bedroom door. "Come on! We're waiting for you."

The door opened and she stumbled, Steve stood there before her in sweat pants and his shirt was stained by paint. "You're not ready." She complained stomping her feet softly on the ground.

"I'm almost ready." He defended.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Sure, you just have to shower and change your clothes."

"I'll be down in 10 minutes, I promise." He said giving her his boyish smile. She couldn't help but smile at the view of his smile, she sighed and nodded. "Better hurry up."

"I will." He promised and kissed her cheek before closing the door. Natasha blushed at the sudden action and walked downstairs joining the others.

10 minutes later, Steve was still upstairs doing God's know what. Everybody was impatiently waiting for him in the living room.

Tony turned to Pepper with his smirk. "Hey, wanna hear a chemistry joke?" He wiggled his eyebrows amusingly and she looked at him with no emotion and an eyebrow raised.

He lost his smirk and looked at her slightly defeated. "Is that a no?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting a reaction?" She smoothly asked with a smile. His mouth fell agape softly and broke into a smile. "I'm so in love with you." He said grabbing her waist and pulled her to him. She giggled and kissed him.

Bucky rolled his eyes, if he was one thing it definitely was impatient. He didn't like to wait, especially for his friends. He sighed as he walked up the stairs then went towards Steve's room. He opened the door, calling out loudly. "Steve!"

Steve was startled by the action of the brunette and jumped from his spot. "Jesus." He muttered under his breath and looked at Bucky who had a smug smile on his lips.

"Nah, it's just me." He said walking towards the table where the paints, colors and sketch book were. He also noticed a dishrag on the table that looked old and used. "This old dishrag has seen better days." He commented.

Sam walked into the room and Bucky smirked at him. "Tell me, Sammy were your ears burning?"

Steve chuckled as Sam's face showed confusion at his comment. He shook his head and looked at Steve. "Come on, man! What are you even waiting for?"

The painter pointed towards a canvas standing at the corner of the room. "This. I have a very important client that wants to buy my painting."

Bucky and Sam looked at the painting, it was the painting of a redheaded ballerina sitting on a chair while holding her bloodied feet. He frowned slightly at the negatives vibes from the painting then looked at Steve. "Wait— don't you have an assistant that is supposed to be doing that for you?"

He sighed and nodded. "Darcy said it was Friday night so technically she's off work."

"Man, she's supposed to be helping you all the time." Sam commented as he walked towards the canvas. "You should fire her."

"Whoa! That's going way too far. I always thought that as an artist I'd be independent and Darcy should have a night off to do whatever she wants to do with her boyfriend." Steve replied.

Sam nodded and held out his hands in defense then pulled them back down. Bucky looked at Steve. "Why don't you join us there and when you finish your homework you join us?"

"Okay, dad." Steve said. "Oh, and if Tony complains, which he will most certainly do, remind him that he's the one who send that painting to his friend."

Bucky nodded and left the room with Sam. Steve sat down on the bed and contemplated his phone, well mostly like stared at his phone. He turned his head when he felt the mattress crouching down as somebody laid on the bed. He saw Natasha who gave him a smile. "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming again."

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You dream about me in your bed?"

He flushed in embarrassment and shook his head. "O-of course not. I mean I only have nice and appropriate dreams with you— about you."

"It's alright, I got those kinds of dreams too." She said chuckling and stood up from the bed. Steve looked at her in surprise and raised up from the bed as well. "You do?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She said shrugging and looked around the room. "You know, it's actually the first time I'm in your room." She took in the view and saw pictures hanging on the small drawer. She looked at them and saw Steve with an older woman that looked like him, both were smiling widely. Next to the woman was a man looking to be around the same age as the woman, Steve had his arm wrapped around a brunette woman. Natasha felt Steve's presence behind her, his body standing dangerously close to hers. "Are they your parents?" She asked softly.

"Yes, they are. Sarah and Joseph." He said and it's only now that Natasha noticed how close he was to her, she could feel his breath on her delicate neck.

In the past two weeks, she had been able to control herself and her desires. Through the kiss of a few nights ago still langered on her mind. She felt a shiver running down her spine as Steve took one of the pictures, his hand had brushed her body and his arm was between her own arm and her waist. "It was taken a long time ago." He spoke up softly.

Natasha momentarily closed her eyes as she felt his warmth close to hers. She slightly bit on her lips trying to calm down her hormones that were driving her wild. Did he have any idea of the effect he was having on her right now?

"Pictures are important, they make you remember." He said softly his breath hitting her skin. "You see, there's this picture I can't get out of my mind." He added as he pulled the picture back down.

As he retrieved his hand back, he set it on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her back hit his chest and she gasped slightly at the action. His other hand went to her hip. His lips were now close to her ear. "That special picture makes me remember about how good your body feels on mine, about how soft your lips feel, about how great it is to have you in my arms." He whispered softly and nibbled on her ear.

Natasha bit back a moan at the sensation, she was brought closer to him as both of his arms wrapped around her waist. "Steve..." She breathed out in a barely audible voice. She was overwhelmed by both surprise and lust. Surprise because Steve hadn't make a move like that on her since the "incident", the farest their dared to go was flirting shamelessly. He turned her around his arms pulling her close to his body again, both her hands fell on his hard chest as she looked up at him. "Steve.." She tried again to catch his attention.

She saw it. The desire, the lust in his eyes as he stared hungrily at her lips. She unconsciously wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue making Steve do the same. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned down. "Natasha.." he called out as his lips briefly touched hers. "Can I kiss you?"

Natasha smiled softly at the gentleness of the man. "Yes." She breathed out but before his lips could touch hers they were both startled by the ringtone of a phone. They shrieked away from each other with a slight blush, Steve took his phone from his bed and answered the call. "Steve Rogers." He said.

She watched him as he walked back and forth in the room while talking with his client. She cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure, she shouldn't have said yes. They had been fine for the past weeks, well almost, they both knew they were stepping over some dangerous lines. It shouldn't happen. He was married, he still loved his wife. Natasha refused to be the other woman and even though she trusted Steve, she'd never believe him if he said he didn't care about Sharon.

She sighed and walked towards the door to walk out. "Where are you going?" Steve asked, his voice low and oh so good. When did he even finish his call? Natasha stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, he was standing right behind her again. "Downstairs." She replied after gulping.

"Natasha—" Steve started but was silenced by her lips on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Steve almost stumbled and slid his arms around her waist gently lifting her off the ground.

He pulled her close to him as they kissed passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their kiss intensified, he walked them towards the bed and both fell down on it with him on top. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his body closer to hers. She moaned softly into the kiss as he sucked on her lower lip.

"Steve..." Natasha moaned softly as he started kissing her neck. His lips softly grazing her skin as he lingered sweet and wet kisses on her neck.

Later*

Steve rolled on the side as he and Natasha regained their breaths. Both were panting and sweating. He gently took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I think it's safe to say that our friendship is officially ruined." Natasha said chuckling and turned over to Steve.

He laughed and brought her hand to his lips, he gently kissed the back of her hand. "I think so, too."

She smiled, she honestly was happy that this happened between them. She knew she was the one that refused to do that kind of things with him and that she was the one that made him cheat on his wife. Truth is, yes she did want this to happen but acted like she didn't.

The consequences this would have on them were ignored by the both of them. They were where they always wanted to be, in each other's arms after something they had both craved since the beginning of their "friendship".

Natasha laid her head on Steve's chest and he puts an arm around her. "I'm glad this happened." He admitted.

She smiled and planted soft kisses on his chest. "Me, too." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Natasha smiled into the kiss and got on the top of him. They passionately brought each other to ectasy.

They laid there, holding each other. Steve was stroking up and down her back while she drew small circles on his chest. Her fingers rolled up and played with the two dogtags wrapped around his neck.

"She was my sister." Steve spoke up while looking up at the celling. Natasha frowned slightly. "Who?" She asked confusedly.

"The other girl in the picture, the one with my parents." He said softly. "She was my younger sister, Elena."

Natasha looked up at him and held his hand squeezing it gently. "What happened to her?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"She died." He choked out. "About four years ago now. All my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't you fault, Steve. You couldn't have predicted whatever happened."

"I used to be in the army, like my father. I entered when I was 18, my sister did too three years after me." He paused. "Four years ago I was promoted captain, I had my own team and one day a mission went down the hill. My sister was there and she was killed by a snipper, she had left to save a mother and her child and I've been so stupid that I didn't tell anyone to check the surroundings."

Natasha sat up on the bed and wiped away the tears that had fell from his eyes. "It's all my fault." He breathed out sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair reassuringly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he cried.

"Steve..." She called out and pulled his head from her neck to look into his eyes. "I can see that you blame yourself but that wasn't your fault. Yes, you were the captain which made you responsible for them all but that does not mean that you had to tell them everything they had to do. I honestly think your sister did what she thought was right, maybe she did see the attackers around and that's why she tried to save that woman. This is anything but your fault."

"But—" he started but she cut him off. "No buts. Not your fault."

He looked at her, he seemed so vulnerable, so broken. Her heart ache at the sight.

"You should take some rest, I'll tell the others you're not in state to go out." She said softly. He nodded in agreement and laid back down on the bed. Natasha raised up from the bed and looked for her clothes. "Where are you going?"

"To make you hot chocolate." She said giving him a small smile.

"Just, stay with me." He pleaded.


	10. The day we last went to the bowlingalley

**Chapter 9: The day we last went to the bowling alley**

Natasha and Steve were now both dressed, it was around an hour after their intimate moment. They would've loved to stay in bed and spend the rest of the night together but they knew it'd draw attention from their friends and that was the last thing they wanted.

Steve was still feeling down, he still had remorse for his sister's death that he claimed was his fault.

In the past, he had really tried to believe that it wasn't, but everything always proved him wrong. Whenever somebody would try to comfort him he wouldn't believe them, even Sharon. Elena's death happened after a year of being married to Sharon, she had been wonderfully supportive. That's why he thinks he can't let go of her, she was there when he had nobody and she made him believe that what happened was for the best.

Then now, four years afterwards, he was still blaming himself. The only person who made him feel like it wasn't, was Natasha, he still thought it was but somehow her words comforted him. She was that much of a good friend.

Good friend? Is that what she is? Now that they slept together, twice, what does it make them? Lovers? Friends with benefits? He felt bad because he didn't know what to think, to say or to do. He wondered why he slept with Natasha while he was still hung on his wife. What was his feelings? He felt lost, who wanted he to be with? Did he really still love Sharon? Or was he liking Natasha more than he should?

Natasha was like a treasure, you don't have more of her. To his eyes, she was unique, amazing and irreplaceable. She was everything he never thought he'd find.

No matter who Natasha was for him, he still carried her in his heart.

"Steve?" Natasha asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? You sure you don't want to stay home?"

Steve shook his head and got out of the car, Natasha did so as well and walked to his side. She gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Yes. It shouldn't bother my life so much after so many years."

"Steve, it could be a hundred years apart it would still bother your life. She was your sister, a part of your family and heart." She pointed out before adding. "You spent those last years mourning her, blaming yourself and faking your happiness."

He sighed and settled against the car side, his head hung low. "She was everything to me, she was so wonderful, so fierce, so nice."

Natasha looked at him through her eyelashes, even leaning on the car he was still taller than her. "She must have been an incredible woman, knowing how you are she's always going to live. In there." She said as she put a hand on his chest right above his beating heart. "She is immortal."

He raised his head, his gaze met hers and he slightly frowned at her last statement. "Immortal?"

"Your memories are what's keeping her alive, through them she's going to live forever and more." She smiled softly.

"Come here." She said placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him to her. He removed his hands from his pocket and wrapped his strong arms around her. She did the same, hugging him tightly her chin on his shoulder as she stroked his tensed back. "You have to learn how to let go of the hurt and remember her for who she used to be not for where she now is."

He nodded burying his head in her hair. "Thank you." He whispered, still hugging her.

"Don't thank me, Steve." She said smiling and pulled away to caress his cheek. She lost herself in the blue of his vulnerable eyes. He had his soft smile playing on his lips, he hasn't looked more perfect to her eyes. "I'll always be there for you."

Steve's smile deepened at that, he felt lucky to have her in his life. "Me, too." He replied and set both of his hands on each side of her waist.

She cleared her throat and kissed his cheek. "How about we get in, now and have fun then we'll talk tomorrow about– well, uh, us."

"Of course." He replied softly and brought her back to his body when she pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Natasha wasn't able to resist and kissed him back.

She gave him a smile once then pulled away. "Come on." She took his hand and tugged on it as she made her way towards the bowling alley.

Steve squeezed her hand and walked along her silently. Before going in, Natasha dropped his hand and kissed his cheek in compensation. He nodded understandingly and walked in after her.

"Finally! I thought you guys were never going to come!" Tony, as usual, complained about their tardiness.

"Yeah, took longer than I thought." Steve said and went to sit down next to Sam.

"Natasha!" Laura called out as she made her way towards her emplyee and friend. "Who the hell is that guy?" She asked in a whisper and nodded her head towards Clint who was staring at her with loving eyes.

"Oh, that's Clint. He's nice, a little bit stupid but nice." Natasha smiled. "He told Steve he had found his soulmate after eating your cookies even though you haven't met each other."

"He kinds of creep me out." Laura said.

"Have you talked with him?"

"No, he's been staring at me since I walked in."

"Sounds familiar." Steve commented as he walked towards the two women. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and laughed. "Hi, I'm Steve." He held out his hand for Laura who immediately had a smug smile on her lips.

"Oh, The Steve." She chuckled. "I'm Laura, Nat's boss. It's nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you."

Natasha cleared her throat and blushed furiously at her statement. "Thank you." She mumbled avoiding Steve's eyes.

He had a happy smile playing at the corner of his mouth, he clasped his hands behind his back as he eyed Natasha with his tenderness.

"Whatever." Natasha said. "Hey, Clint! Laura has something to tell you!" She yelled through the room so he would perfectly hear. His eyes lit up with excitement and surprise, he raised from his seat and walked towards them.

Laura muttered a soft 'Bitch' before turning to face Clint. "Hi, I heard you liked my cookies."

"Y-Yes I did. They were very good." Clint said with a smile. "I'm Clint by the way, an old friend of Nat."

"What a coincidence, I'm also an old friend of hers." Laura commented.

Natasha smiled as they started a conversion about how they meet, she took Steve's hand and walked towards the others. Maria and Sam were already making out at one of the booth, Tony was engaged in an useless argument with Pepper and Thor. Bucky and Wanda were at the bar drinking and laughing as they enjoyed the other's company.

Natasha sat down and looked at Steve who sat down next to her. She started playing with his fingers as she was still holding his hand. "I don't regret tonight, I kind of feel guilty towards Sharon but I don't regret sleeping with you. At first, I know I wanted to just be your friend but the last couple of days proved me that we couldn't be just friends." Natasha spoke up freely, she didn't care if the others could hear her.

"I don't regret it either. I've wanted this to happen since we first spoke." Steve admitted. "What are we now?"

"Maybe we shouldn't put a label on what we are." She suggested. "Let's just see where this takes us but of course, no more sex."

Steve nodded understandingly. "Fair enough. That's fine by me."

She smiled. "Great."

"Natasha come sing with us!" Maria, who had pulled away from Sam, said through the mic on the little stage.

Natasha giggled and kissed Steve's cheek before standing up. She joined her on the stage along with Laura and Wanda. "Karaoke!" Thor yelled in his usual joyfull tone.

The girls settled on a song and got ready on stage. They had settled to sing "About the boy" By Little Mix with Maria singing Jesy's verses, Laura singing Jade's, Wanda Leigh-ann's and Natasha Perrie's.

_Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Just something about the boy_

_It's the verse in my head  
The words that make me stutter  
The swag in my step  
The change from gray to color  
A guaranteed bet  
Oh, I found my lucky number  
The feeling that you get  
Can't help but make me wonder_

_No need to try  
He's just right  
He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me no  
No I don't mind  
Takes me high  
I won't stop until the boy is mine_

_He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

_It's the first time we met  
The lightening to my thunder  
The green light on red  
The kiss that pulls me under  
It's only for me  
If you're the test I got the answer  
And I'm all that you need  
Now you finally get the chance to_

_No need to try  
He's just right  
He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me no  
No I don't mind  
Takes me high  
I won't stop until the boy is mine_

_He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

_I know you like to play it slow  
But I'm running out of time  
It's like I lost my self control  
'Cause you are the one  
And you know what you've done  
My poor heart's come undone  
Baby please_

_He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a lovefool  
Taking me down I can't stop  
He got me up  
I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about_  
_Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy_

_Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Something about  
Something about the boy  
Just something about the boy_

The girls sang the song perfectly and occasionally danced through it. The boys were shocked, good shocked. They didn't think they'd put on such a show.

Natasha had somehow locked eyes with Steve when she sang her verses, she had it bad for him and he had her in the apple of his hand.

"Your turn." Wanda said as she came down the stage. The girls followed and smiled as they sat down and watched the boys argued on what song they'd sing. They did a rock, paper, scissor and Clint won meaning he chose the song.

He had chosen "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars, Maria rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the song. They accorded themselves and split the songs. Steve would sing the first verse, then Clint the second, Sam the third and Tony the fourth. Thor had chosen to stay with the girls and watch his friends sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The girls cheered and clapped after they finished. They all stood up and jumped like fan girls who were just meeting their favorite bands. The boys laughed and came down the stage. Thor stood up and walked back there, he looked through the songs and smile when he found one he liked.

He chose "Angel with a shotgun" by The Cab. When the melody started Natasha gasped and stood up. "I love that song!" She grabbed Steve's hand and started to dance with him when Thor begun the song.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger_

By now, the rest of the team joined them to dance. Natasha held Steve's hands as she danced and sang along.

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

Steve felt his flush when Natasha's eyes locked with his as she sang. _"Well baby, you're all that I adore/ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_ He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair not caring the others could see them.

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his body. Steve rested his head on her forehead as their eyes locked, a happy smile on both of their lips.

"Oh, by the way," Tony spoke up through the mic. "We're going to Las Vegas next week."

Steve and Natasha pulled their heads away as they looked at the billionaire. Their gazes met again, Natasha swore she knew the way he looked at her. It was the same way Tony and Pepper would look at each other. But she knew that wasn't it, it couldn't be it. It couldn't be love in his eyes.


	11. The day we went to Las Vegas part 1

Before we start, this Chapter has been a lot inspired by memes so you're up for a good laugh, I hope.

Chapter 10 : The day we went to Las Vegas Part 1

The team had planned to rejoin each others at the airport to take one of Tony's private planes. The said billionaire was currently standing next to his car while waiting for his friends to arrive. Pepper stood next to him in her usual work outfit, as being a CEO she didn't have much time to herself. Even though she knew it was a terrible idea to let Tony go to Las Vegas, she had no other choice than to stay.

Don't get her wrong, she knew he wasn't going to cheat on her or anything but he's still quite the playboy.

"I'm not getting into pointless arguments with you anymore." Pepper complained slightly annoyed by their recent conversation about their car.

"You know, Earth is not a planet." Tony smugly said.

She looked at him with disbelief and shook her head. "How the hell Earth is not a planet?" She asked as she fell into his trap.

Tony laughed, proud of himself and kissed her cheek. She glared at him rolling her eyes. "Tony?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." She softly asked.

Tony turned his attention to her and gave her his usual smirk. "You know very well I can't promise you that."

She rolled her eyes, playfully this time and smiled. "Okay, then promise me you'll wait at least ten minutes before doing anything stupid."

"You're kind of pushing it but alright." He said with a playful tone and shrugged slightly. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Pepper."

"I love you too, Tony." She said before kissing back. He brought her closer as he deepened the kiss. They both broke the kiss when a klaxon startled them.

"Nobody wants to see that!" Sam complained as he got out of the car. Maria was with him, physically standing with him not in a relationship. She didn't want to commit herself to anybody.

Pepper laughed and waved them hello. "Hi, lovebirds!"

"Hey!" Sam cheerfully replied as he made his way towards the rich couple. Maria simply rolled her eyes and followed her friend with benefit If you want to put a label on their relation.

"Oh, my god! Maria!" Natasha's happy voice yelled from behind as she ran towards them. She was excited to go to Las Vegas and also very happy to be with her friends and Steve.

Maria turned around to see the redhead, once she was there she smirked. "What a coincidence!"

"What?" The redhead asked confused.

"Sam said that not five minutes ago." Maria said with a smug smile and winked at Sam while ignoring the others' complains and groans.

"It's going to be a long trip." Natasha said with a chuckle. "Where's Steve?"

"I'm here." Steve said as he appeared behind the lovely couple. "Hi." He said before leaning down to kiss her cheek, for a second Natasha thought he was going to kiss her but she knew he knew better than to do that in front of his friends.

"Hey!" She replied with a happy smile and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," He said and pulled away. "What about you?"

"Better now." She winked and laughed.

Pepper leaned towards Tony's ear. "Something happened between them."

"I bet they did it." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "They were rather close the other night."

"Come on, kids! The power couple is here we can go!" Bucky yelled as he made his way towards the plane with Wanda and Laura.

"Yesss! Let's go!" Natasha excitedly said and dragged Steve with her as she walked towards the plane.

"Something definitely happened." Tony commented as he watched the two "friends" and kissed Pepper. "See you in a week."

"See you, enjoy your trip!" The CEO said. "Don't get married!"

Sam laughed as he got into the plane with the others. They waited for some minutes as Clint and Thor hadn't arrived yet.

Once they did, the gang left New York to Las Vegas.

They arrived in Las Vegas an hour ago and got into the penthouse Tony had booked. Everybody had their own rooms.

The gang had decided to unpack their things then go to Disneyland.

"What do you guys want to ride?" Tony asked looking at his friends as they arrived in the park.

"Steve." Natasha casually replied with a smirk.

The painter chocked on his drink as he looked at Natasha who burst out in laugh.

"Can't you just stop teasing him for one goddamn day, little red?" Tony asked rolling his eyes trying to conceal the smirk at the corner of his lips.

"It's too much to ask from me."

If only they knew. She thought.

Steve looked at Natasha and seemed to be thinking the same thing. He winked at her with still a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Come on!" Wanda squealed taking Natasha's hand and dragged her to a random ride.

Steve laughed at them and went to a ride with the boys. Maria had joined the girls and the group was devided through the whole park.

The billionaire walked around looking for a friend and spotted Clint sitting lonely at a bench. He walked to him and sat down before her.

"Let me guess Romeo, you miss your Juliet?" He asked to the blonde haired man.

"No, I miss my Laura." He replied earning an eyeroll from his friend.

"How can you miss her when she's here with us?"

"I just do. Plus, she's ignoring me, I mean she's spending her time with the girls and I don't blame her she doesn't know us."

"You should try and talk to her." Tony suggest.

"Like if that was easy." Clint said with a defeated look, he looked like a child that didn't get what he wanted.

Tony took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollars bill, he handed it to Clint saying. "Clinton, I want you to have this five dollars."

He frowned looking at his friend. "What? Why?"

"Go buy yourself something special, like a burrito." The billionaire said.

Clint took the bill and smiled, he was touched by the gesture. "I love burritos."

Steve walked around the park, alone, he had done quite a few rides but didn't really have fun. He thought he'd get to spend the day with Natasha but the girls had bugged her since they arrived at the park.

They've been there for almost two hours now. He still hasn't seen her, even if he didn't admit it he was missing her presence.

He froze when he felt someone wrap their arms around his body and grabbed his pecs. He laughed when he heard Natasha yell from behind him. "Boobs grab!"

He turned around and put his hands on her waist. "Hilarious."

"Well, you laughed." She pointed out with a smile.

Steve chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Let's walk around?"

"Sure." She agreed and pulled her body away as they walked through the park. They stopped dead in their tracks as Natasha gasped. "Steve! Quick! Grab my hand!"

He looked at her confused by the sudden burst out and grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," She shrugged. "I just wanted to hold your hand but didn't want to commit to it."

He looked at her in disbelief. "It never stopped you from taking my hand before."

"Well, that was before we slept together." She said with a smirk on the corner of her lips.

He chuckled and noticed children sitting around what seemed to be a theater. Steve dragged Natasha to it and sat down with her among the children. "Aw, that's Romeo and Juliet." She said with a soft expression.

He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the comedians act the play.

Natasha leaned up and whispered. "I really don't understand this moment, why does Juliet kill herself exactly?"

He smiled. "Because she has no reason to live without her Romeo."

"Well, I may be a romantic type of girl I can totally say that this play was definitely written by a man."

He chuckled lowly at her reply. "What? Weren't you sure that Shakespeare was a man?"

"Just shut up, you know what I meant." She shushed him and kept watching.

He laughed quietly and leaned back against her.

They silently watched the play enjoying the other's company. They applauded when the comedians finished and stood up. "It was so cute!" Natasha squealed.

"Cute? They both died!" Steve protested as they walked towards the entrance of the park.

"Still it's cute. They both died because they didn't want to be without the other."

"I thought you didn't understand the moment where she dies?"

Natasha stopped dead in her track and looked at him. "Let me correct you, Sir. I didn't understand why she kills herself because she can't live without her man. However, I said it was cute that they both died because they didn't want to be without the other. Don't misread my opinion."

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Alright, Missy. There's a difference."

"Thank you." She said and walked along side with him. She pulled out her phone and read a text message. "Tony texted me, he said they had gone back to the penthouse already and that they couldn't find us. He also said something else but that's not very useful to know."

"What did he say?" Steve curiously asked.

"He said and I quote 'I hope you didn't go to some cheap motel to do your deed'." She said and finished with a slight laugh. "He surely doesn't know what happened under his own roof."

Steve laughed and took Natasha's hand as he headed out of the park. They took a taxi and told the driver the address of the penthouse. Natasha laid her head on Steve's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "Feels familiar." She mumbled softly.

He made a low chuckle. "I know. Is this like our position? We're always holding each other this way."

"I know, right." She replied. "It feels comfortable to be in your arms though."

"Does it?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I feel safe."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling widely. He kissed the top of her head and held her hand once again.

"I never felt this safe before." She added. "It's the first time somebody hold me this sweetly."

He smiled. "I'm glad that I am that somebody."

They arrived at the penthouse a little moment afterwards, their friends greeted them and bugged them to come play with them to board games.

"What are we playing?" Natasha asked as she sat down next to Wanda.

"Never I have ever." Thor said with his pretty smile. "This one seems to be fun."

"Oh, dear God." Steve muttered as he sat down next to his friend.

"Hold up your ten fingers! If you did it, you pull it down. No lies, no cheats."

"I start!" Maria said. "Never have I ever been to another country."

Tony, Natasha, Steve and Laura pulled down a finger.

"Never have I ever.." Sam paused as he thought. "Kissed somebody of the same gender."

Wanda, Natasha, Maria and Thor pulled down a finger.

"I want explanations!" Tony yelled as he stood up from the couch. "I wanna know!"

"No way." Wanda said with a wink. "Never have I ever fantasized on somebody I could never have."

Natasha glared at her as she pulled down a finger. Was all of these dedicated to her? She was seriously asking herself that.

Steve, Clint and Tony had also pulled down a finger.

The group of friends kept playing for a little while. Natasha, Tony and Steve had one finger up. Clint, Laura and Thor had two. Maria, Wanda, Sam and Bucky had four fingers up. It was Clint's turn, Natasha knew she would lose he knew her better than anyone.

"Never have I ever watched 'Romeo and Juliet' at a Disney park." Clint said smirking, he had seen the two 'lovebirds' watching it earlier.

With a groan, Steve and Natasha pulled down they last finger.

"Oh, come on!" Steve complained while she threw a pillow at Clint.

"You fucker! I lost!" She whined and crossed her arms.

"Look at them, both are sore losers could they be more meant for each other?" Clint dreamingly said as he looked at them.

The room fell into silence, an awkward silence. Thor cleared his throat bringing everybody's attention to him. "So, you lost. Now we're giving you a little dare. I say that you two go in the kitchen and gaze into the other's eyes for five minutes."

"Seriously? That's childish!" She complained and yet raised from the couch to go to the kitchen.

Steve shrugged and walked to the kitchen. She turned to him with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Starts now!" Tony yelled from the living room.

He locked his eyes with hers and a smile formed on his lips. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

Steve looked at Natasha with his tender and sweet eyes. She lost herself into them, they were so beautiful so appealing. Her arms uncrossed and fell at her side and they walked closer.

A smile was also formed onto her lips. Steve stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, leaning closer to her.

"Natasha," He started, his voice almost a whisper. He cleared his throat and said. "Please, kiss me."

Natasha had been lost in her thoughts as she gazed his eyes. When he spoke she hadn't heard what he said. "Huh?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head as he realized how stupid that was.

Bucky peeked his head through the door in the kitchen and looked between the two of them. "He asked you to kiss him."

Steve flushed as Natasha looked still at Steve and ignored Bucky who left the room, her eyes pierced into his as their looks intensified. "Uh... No, no I didn't- I just asked if you, uh, I don't know." He stuttered by was cut off by Natasha's lips on his, he kissed her back.

She pulled away a smile on her lips, he looked at her in shock. "You kissed me?"

Bucky burst back into the room and looked at them with wide eyes. "What?! Were you two just kissing?!"

Steve's ears turned pink but he tried to cover the situation, he cleared his throat and said. "I can't believe this! You have the nerve, the audacity, to accuse me of kissing my very good friend Natasha?" He said in a way too high peaked voice, Natasha looked at him surprised by his reaction. "How dare you even suggest such a wonderful act! And, how do I know, frankly, that You weren't kissing Nat?"

Bucky looked at him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. Natasha sighed shaking her head. "What the hell, Steve? We did just kiss."

"You're so weird sometimes man." The brunette laughed and shook his head out of amusement. "Wait! So you did really kiss!" He yelled.

Everybody joined the three friends into the kitchen and they all looked at Steve and Natasha in disbelief.

"It's no big deal." Natasha shrugged.

"No big deal?" Steve asked as he turned to her.

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "You know what I meant."

"Actually, I don't."

"Since when do you kiss?" Wanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Around a week ago, maybe?" Natasha said nonchalantly.

"A week ago?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"It's nothing, you're really making a big deal over a silly thing. It's just a kiss." Natasha said.

Steve sighed and walked out of the room.


	12. The day we went to Las Vegas part 2

Chapter 10: The day we went to Las Vegas part 2

"Steve!" Natasha called out as she went after him. "Wait!"

A sigh escaped both of their lips.

"What?" He asked as he stopped and turned around.

Natasha came towards him and grabbed his neck she slammed her lips again his in a passionate kiss.

Steve kissed her back, his thoughts washing away the moment he felt her soft lips on his. His softly placed his hands on her back as he kissed her.

Much to Steve's disappointment, Natasha pulled away and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. She stroked them softly with her thumbs. "Kissing you means more than nothing to me, Steve. I said that so they would be off our backs." She whispers gently.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm such a jerk." He commented.

"No fucking way, you're awesome." She defended and pecked his lips gently. "You're not a jerk."

"Alright."

"Can w—" Natasha started but was immediately interrupted by Wanda. "Natasha! We need your help!"

The redhead sighed and kissed Steve again. "See you later."

"Of course." He kissed her back and watched her leave.

The painter walked up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk where he was working on a new painting and sat down.

As he picked up a pencil he heard phone buzzing, he immediately let down the pencil and picked the phone up hoping it was Natasha. He was disappointed when he saw that it wasn't her, with a soft sigh he picked up. "Hello."

"Hello, Steve! How are you?" Sarah Rogers' cheerful voice came through the phone bringing a smile to his lips.

"I'm good, mom." He replied. "And you?"

"Ah, you know me, always good!" She said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I was calling to know if you were attending my gala in two weeks, I know that Sharon is still England and I was wondering if you were coming anyway."

A sigh escaped his lips as he passed his hand over his face. "I don't know, mom."

"Oh, come on Steve! Your cousin Carol is even going to make a speech this year, believe me she's going to make something perfect." The older woman said. "At least, come for me sweetie. I can't have a gala night and not have my son presents, if you worry about being alone just bring a friend. Or a date."

"Mom," Steve started but before he could say anything else the door of his room burst open and Natasha came in slamming the door after her.

"Rogers, we have got to talk!" She started not noticing him to be on the phone. "We can't keep doing this, we can't keep pretending we're just friends then on the other side get jealous or mad for things couple would be about! I'm getting tired of it! We really have to talk about whatever we have going on and not just a small talk, a long meaningful talk."

Steve looked at her with a dumbfounded look and gulped. "I'll try to come, but I don't promise you anything mom." He said.

Natasha's eyes snapped at him and noticed he was on the phone, damnit! Nonetheless, he was on the phone with his mother who probably heard everything she said.

"No, no. You won't try to come, you will or won't come. There's no maybes with me, you are aware of that right?"

"Yeah, right." He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll come, when's the date?"

"July 18th to be exact." Sarah replied. "Oh, by the way, wouldn't you know someone that could make a show during that night?"

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes locked on Natasha that was pacing back and forth in his room. "A show? What kind of show?"

"I don't know. Sing, dance, anything to entertain the guests for a little moment."

A smile played on his lips. "I just know the right person for a show." He said as he looked at Natasha.

She looked back at him and her eyes widened when she realized he was talking about her. As if in clue, Sarah asked her son. "Is it your friend-more-than-friends?"

"Mom," He warned slightly. "We'll talk about it later I really have to go right now."

"Don't get into more trouble with that woman!" Sarah ordered before hanging up on her son.

Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Steve brought down the phone. "Fuck!" She cursed, still pacing back and forth. "I should've been more careful, shit! It could have been Sharon."

"It's alright, Nat." He said softly. "Why don't you sit down? We, in fact, have a lot to talk about."

"Why is it that everytime we get closer there's always something that makes us pull back? We're not magnets damnit." She said and sighed. "Look, I think I'm just going to say everything that I think then you will too and we'll find a solution for us. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied.

Natasha sat down in his bed. "Okay, first I want to apologise again for tricking you that night we met. I know you said you didn't care and that you didn't regret it, but it wasn't right towards Sharon- God, I'm always bringing her up. I'm using her as a shield against you, I don't want to be too close to you and let myself feels things for you if you're going to end up with her." She paused. "I know, I'm so stupid everytime I say that we shouldn't, that it isn't right, that it's just so wrong because in the end I'm the one kissing you, holding you, being with you more than I should. Forget what I said, we fucking are magnets. There's something about you that attacks me towards you, no matter how many times we push and pull I'm always with you. I want to know, no I need to know what we are. Are we really just friends? I don't want to be more than friends because in the end I'll be hurting. Steve, I like you. You're such a good man and I know I said that we should see where this takes us, and I think we still should. We have to put down rules, we can't just end up in bed or being too close to each other. Here, your turn."

Steve listened to her and nodded understandingly. "Well, I don't know what to say to be honest. I really like you, Natasha. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, I'll never mean it and always regret it. I enjoy your company so much, you're an amazing woman truly you're a gem. I know that my situation with Sharon is complicated and that I'm lost between the two of you but I don't know what to do, I don't know who I want to be with." He honestly admitted. "I love how we are together and I wouldn't want anything to change, I'm really bad with words but I think we should actually see where this takes us, let's just not think about the consequences and be reckless."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She asked, sceptic.

"Of course, I wouldn't be suggesting it either way." He chuckled.

"Alright, let's do that." She smiled and raised up from the bed. The redhead walked towards the blonde man and looked down on a painting he was working on. "What is this?" She asked curiously while looking at the almost done painting.

"Uh— well, uh, it's you..." He trailed off unsure of her reaction.

"It's beautiful, Steve!" She cheered after a moment of silence and bent down to hug him.

Steve hugged her back with a happy smile on his lips, he was glad she liked the painting even though she was never meant to see it.

"Thank you, I'm just capturing what I'm saying."

She blushed and shrugged it off. "Well, while we're at Vegas, let's do something wild."

"What? Like get married?" Steve chuckled.

Natasha rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "No, get a tattoo."

"What?" His eyes widened at the suggestion. "I'm not a fan of needles and I don't know what to get tattooed."

She nodded and thought for a moment before a smug smile appeared on her face. "Then I'll choose your tattoo and you'll choose mine, deal?" She suggested holding out her hand for a handshake

"Uh... Deal." He said handshaking her.

"Let's go, amator!" She said and walked out of the room.

He chuckled at the nickname even though he didn't understand it. He got his shoes and walked after her.

"We should get dinner first." He said as he caught up to her.

She smiled nodding. "Of course, come on I'm starving."

The two friends went out of the house without warning the rest of the group and got a taxi to the nearest fast-food. They got their food and took another taxi to a tattoo salon.

They ate in the car and threw their papers in a bin after leaving out the taxi. Steve took Natasha's hand and took her inside the salon. When they walked in the needle's buzzing sound was immediately heard causing Steve to slightly tense. "Are you sure about this Natasha?"

"Of course." She gave him an encouraging smile. "I already know what you're getting, but you won't see it until it's done and vice versa for me."

"Alrighty, miss." He smiled and walked to the countertop.

They both spoke separately to the receptionist and tattooer about the tattoos. Each paid for theirs and sat down on a bench while waiting for their turn.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Steve started making Natasha perks up her eyebrows in curiosity. "My mother's annual gala is coming up soon and I, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come... With me?"

"Like, as your date?" She asked softly.

"Whatever you want to put it like."

"Alright, amator, I'll come with you." She answered.

Steve totally beamed at the agreement from her. "Really? That's fantastic, Nat!"

She chuckled when he pulled her into a hug. "When is it exactly?"

"July 18th." He replied. "By the way, would you like to make up a little show for the party? My mother is looking for someone to do something, maybe you could come and dance?"

"In front of a crowd?" She asked worriedly, Natasha hadn't danced in front of anyone in so long. The last person was Wanda while they were in college. "Like lots of people?"

He chuckled and took her hand gently. "I would love to see you dance, Natasha. Maybe it could do you good."

"So, I have like only two weeks to prepare a dance and get myself used to the idea of dancing in front of crowd?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Damnit, that's such a short notice."

"I know, I know."

"That means I'll have to spend time at my apartment." She said.

"Why? You never there?"

Natasha shook her head. "Last time I've been there was when you came over."

"Wait, what?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh, yeah you don't know. I actually live with Wanda and Maria in a house but I have a side apartment for ballet sessions or when I get tired of the girls." She explained.

"Oh, so you got like two places?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to show off your talent?"

"You don't even know if I'm really talented or not," she chuckled her head breaking into a smile. "But yeah, I'd love to."

"Amazing! My mother's going to be so happy!" Steve cheered as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his mother.

Steve 9:24pm:

Hi, mom! How have you been? I got great news that I'm sure will make you happy, I'm coming to your gala with a date and I found someone for your show. A ballerina, she's very talented and happy to do it. Love you ️

He pulled back his phone in his pants pocket and looked up when the tattooer called them over. "Our turns!" Natasha squealed as she raised from the chair.

The two of them walked to the tattooer that was going to make their tattoos. Each had a different one. Steve was getting a tattoo on his upper chest on the left side. He stripped off his shirt and laid down on the table, the tattooer placed the stencil on his skin.

He took a breath and hooked his right arm under his head. "Ready?" The tattooer asked.

"Of course." Steve replied and relaxed after seeing that it didn't hurt.

"Whose idea was it?" The guy asked to make conversation.

"My friend's. She's a little crazy sometimes."

"Someone who gets a tattoo is someone crazy?"

"No, someone who gets to pickup a tattoo for someone they've known for five weeks is." He replied with a slight chuckle.

The tattooer paused as he laughed. "At least it's a proper and nice one."

"I don't even know what it looks like, we're not supposed to see them before you finish. I'm a little bit scared to be honest."

"It's nothing nasty, I hope at least." The guy said finalizing the tattoo. "I'm almost finished."

"Already?"

"Yeah, just have to had a second line and that's finished. It isn't big."

"Alright." Steve replied and turned his head around to see where Natasha was.

Natasha was on the other side of the room with her pants rolled up over her right ankle, she was speaking with the tattooer who seemed to say silly things because the redhead threw her head back in laughter. She was so beautiful like that, her hair up, almost no makeup.

So beautiful, so natural.

So perfect.

He couldn't help the smile forming at his lips as he looked at her. Her laugh was melodious, his heart skipped a beat everytime he heard it.

Natasha's eyes found his and he smiled more as her whole face lit up in happiness. There was something in her look that he knew but couldn't quite recognize, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"And finished!" His tattooer announced as he pulled down his tool. "You want to see?"

"Obviously!" Steve said and stood up as the guy took him to the nearest mirror. His eyes fell upon his upper chest and he saw a sentence tattooed there.

Actually, three words.

He came closer to read them and saw the words "Luceat Lux Vestra". He smiled through he didn't know what they meant.

"Do you like it?" A soft, beautiful voice said from behind him. It was Natasha's, obviously.

"Yes," He blurted out. "I like it, but, uh— what do they mean?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you, amator?"

"Well, yeah, it's on me after all."

She chuckled and turned around to see the tattoo he had chose for her. She smiled at the view of a small ballerina on her ankle dancing around planets and stars.

"It's beautiful, Steve." She whispered softly, she was really moved by the drawing he chose.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "A ballerina for mi bailarina." He said the Spanish rolling off his tongue in a beautiful way.

Natasha turned around to him and yet again started another kiss between them. He held the back of her head as he gently kissed her back.

"Let's go home." Natasha said as they pulled away.

"Yeah." He smiled and took her hand leading her out of the shop.

Natasha walked with Steve to her room and kissed him after closing the door. He eagerly kissed her back as he pulled her closer.

After a moment of kissing, Steve laid her down on the bed where she would be staying all night long.


	13. The day we attended the gala

Chapter 11: The day we attended the gala

Two weeks later, Natasha was getting ready for the Steve's mother's gala. She had chosen a satin dress that hugged her body perfectly. She decided to let her hair down and to apply soft makeup on her features.

Wanda walked into the room and looked at her friend. "Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Natasha."

"You think so? I feel like it's too much for a gala."

"No, you look perfect. Steve's gonna swoon, he better swoon." Wanda said.

"You look like a freaking teenager on her prom night." Maria commented as she entered the room.

Natasha rolled her eyes and clipped her earpieces. "So, what are you girls up to tonight?"

"Chilling with Bucky." Wanda said with a smile.

"I better not hear any moans or I'll kick your butt." Maria said before arranging Natasha's hair. "So, what's the deal with Steve and you? Are you like, together?"

Natasha turns around. "Why? You interested?" She chuckled and sighed. "We're friends that act like a couple, that's simple."

"Gosh, you're even going to meet his mother that's going to be awkward as hell." Wanda commented.

"Yeah, I haven't thought about that." Natasha suddenly realized.

How awkward this would be. Meeting the mother of the guy you're having an affair with. Nonetheless, dancing for her party.

"Steve better record you, tonight! I want to see you dance!" Wanda said as she sternly looked at the redhead.

Natasha let out a laugh shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah."

She took her ballet shoes and put it in a bag along with her outfit for the show. She was really stressed for tonight, she hadn't dance in front of anyone for so long and now she was going to do it in front of people she didn't even know. But that wasn't what stressed her the most, no, what stressed her the most is that she would have to dance before Steve.

Her phone suddenly rang bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled when she saw Steve's name popping up. "Hey, amator." She said as she picked up. For the past weeks since Las Vegas she had been calling him that more and more.

"Hey, Nat. I'm about to leave house, I thought I would let you know." He said hesitatingly.

"Thanks," She said then gestured for the girls to walk out of her room. "Leave me alone."

"What?" Steve asked through the phone.

"No, Steve not you. I'm taking to Maria and Wanda." She sighed slightly annoyed by her friends who wanted to hear the whole conversation.

"Everything's okay?" She asked him once the girls left. "You seem.. nervous."

"Uh, yeah. I have to be honest, I'm a bit nervous about going to such an important event."

"Why? It's just a gala, right?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "It's just a gala."

"Steve?" She asked unsure of his replies. What was she getting herself into?

"Okay, gotta go. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you in a minute, amator." She said with a giggle and picked her purse. She exited her room and went downstairs.

Sam and Bucky just arrived at the house. Wanda literally jumped up and ran into Bucky's arms with a happy squeal. "Hiiii, love!" She said cheerfully.

Bucky chuckled as he hugged her and kissed her softly.

Sam noticed the way they looked at each other and knew they were in love already. This is the type of relationship he wished to have with Maria.

"How does he do that to her?" Sam asked to no one in particular as he saw a huge smile play across Wanda's face after Bucky whispered something in her ear.

"It's a male thing, you wouldn't understand." Maria shrugged and smirked at Sam's speechless expression.

Natasha looked at them and frowned. "Wait, you guys are living with Steve and Tony, how come you take less time to come here than he does?"

Bucky laughed shaking his head as he held Wanda in his arms. "We don't live with him and Tony, are you crazy?" Sam said.

"What? I don't know where you live." She shrugged and checked herself into the living room mirror. "I have another question."

She turned around to look at Sam and Bucky. "You are Steve's friends, you've known him for a very long time and yet you don't go to his mother's gala. Why?"

"He asked us not to." Sam said earning a sharp slap by Bucky on the head. "Hey!"

"He did what?" Natasha asked, she was surprised. Before the guys could give her an answer the doorbell rang. The redhead bit her lips nervously and opened the door.

She was met by the beautiful blue eyes she sometimes lost herself in. His presence brought a happy smile on her lips. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He sweetly smiled at her and looked at her. "You look beautiful."

A blush crept up on her cheeks, she smiled back and eyed him up and down. "You don't look too bad yourself." She chuckled and grabbed her purse. "See you later, guys." She waved at her friends and joined Steve outside.

"What? You don't want me to see them?" He asked as he watched her close the door.

"We'll be late if we stay." She shrugged off and walked with him towards the car. He chuckled and opened the door for her. She smiled thanking him and got in.

Steve climbed into the driver seat and started driving. "My mother is excited to see you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is she? Why?"

"First of all, she's happy that she found someone for a show and she said she couldn't wait to see you dance. I must say, so am I."

A blush appeared on Natasha's cheeks, she bit her lips to contain the huge smile that desperately tried to appear on her face. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll fabulous and that you're going to be loved by everyone." He smiled. "Even if people don't like your show, I know I will because you never cease to amaze me, miss Romanoff."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, she looked at him with tenderness and pure joy in her eyes. "Thank you, Steve." She replied in a whisper, she didn't know what else to say. He was the one that never ceased to amaze her, he was always so sweet, so funny, so caring but at the same time passionate, stubborn and stupid.

Steve got out of the car and gave the keys to the valley, he opened Natasha's door and held out his hand for her. She took it happily and climbed out. He smiled nervously at her, at first she didn't know why but she rapidly realized that it was more than just a simple gala. Lots of paparazzi and reporters stood at the entrance of the ballroom, waiting for celebrities to arrive.

Natasha knew that Steve was famous, she knew that his mother was also famous even though she never heard anything about her. But she never guessed they were that famous.

She gently glared at him and started walking towards the entrance. A smile were played on both of their faces as they walked, she was a little bit ahead of him.

"Steve! Steve!" Some called out his attention to get pictures.

"Who's with you?" A reporter asked as he came up to them. "Why isn't your wife here? Are you divorced? Are you cheating on her?"

"Did she leave you? Is that your mistress?" Another one asked.

Steve sighed in defeat, he never liked those kind of reporters. They were always trying to know what's happening in his private life. Before he could reply anything, he heard Natasha talk.

"I don't think that this is none of your concern. We are here gathered today for a good cause not to discuss about Mr. Rogers' love life. Next time, make sure you're here for the right reasons." She snapped gently at the two men and dragged Steve inside the building.

"That was- I really was surprised by your answer."

"I shouldn't have, right? Ugh, I just felt like I had to you know."

He shook his head and puts both of his hands on her cheeks stroking them softly with his thumbs. "You don't have to justify yourself with me, Nat, you should know that by now. Look, when I said I was surprised it's because you seemed all nervous then you just snapped. I like this side of you." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently."

She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor before meeting his baby blue eyes. "Thank you, amator."

"Amator? Should I be getting that you're more than friends?" The delightful voice of Sarah Rogers was heard from behind them.

"Mom!" Steve greeted with a huge smile and went to hug her.

"Steve!" She replied with happiness and looked at her son. "Oh, look at you! You're so handsome sweetheart."

"Is this your friend?" She asked as she pulled away to look at Natasha. "She's absolutely beautiful!"

Natasha's cheeks turned pink and she smiled. "Mrs. Rogers."

"Oh, no! Call me Sarah darling." She said as she walked to her. "Is this you I just heard calling my son, amator?"

The redhead blushed even more at her comment, no one she was accounted with knew what it meant.

"Yeah, she calls me that all the time. What does it mean tho? I don't understand what it means nor which language it is." Steve said stepping up to the two women. He really had no idea what this meant, he simply knew he liked hearing Natasha call him that.

Sarah smiled warmly as she looked at Natasha. "Nothing you should be worried about." She said before setting her gaze on her son. She took two steps back. "Get closer, we have to take the annual picture."

"Annual picture?" Natasha whispered to Steve.

"You'll see." He replied.

A photographer stepped up to them and told them to smile. He took his camera and snapped a picture of the couple. "Perfect." He mumbled as he walked to the next invites that just arrived.

"Come on! Your cousin is about to make her speech, You're kind of late." Sarah said as she dragged them towards the ballroom which was full of people.

Natasha took a breath as she felt thousand eyes on her. "I need a drink, do you want something ama– Steve?"

"Uh, a beer please but wait I'll get them." He said starting to walk towards the bat but Natasha grabbed his arm pulling him back. "No, stay here with your mom. You have a lot to catch up on." She said and kissed his cheek before heading towards the bar.

"So, do you like her?" Sarah asked as soon as she was left alone with her son. "Mom, don't start." He said as he turned his gaze from Natasha to her.

Natasha arrived at the bar and ordered a beer and soda, she would never drink before a show. She eyed up the people at the room some people were dancing, some were talking, some were drinking. A soft smile appeared on her lips at the sight of two children dancing together.

"I heard you came with Steve Rogers." Someone said from beside her, she turned her head and saw it was a beautiful woman.

"Yes, I did." The redheaded woman replied.

A smirk formed on the woman's lips. "Are you guys together?"

"Oh, no. We're just friends, he had nobody to come here with so he asked me." She said with a smile.

"How long have you known him?"

"Um, more than two months I think."

The woman swirled her drink that was in her right hand and looked at Natasha. "And nothing happened?"

"I- uh, well." She blushed. "Why are you asking me all these questions? I don't even know who you are."

"How rude of me, I'm Emily I went with Steve to highschool." She said holding her hand out for Natasha to shake which she did.

"Natasha." She replied.

"Alright, Natasha. If I can give you an advice, you should confess your feelings to him. You seem to be good for each other." Emily said before leaving with a smile.

The ballerina frowned at the woman and took the drinks. She shrugged off the strange encounter and walk back towards Steve. "Here." She said handing him his drink.

"Thank you." Steve said with a smile as he looked at her and took his drink. "Natasha, this is my cousin Carol. Carol this is Natasha."

"I heard a lot about you!" Carol cheerfully said before pulling Natasha into a warm hug. "I'm so please to meet you."

"Uh, likewise." Natasha said awkwardly patting the woman's back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Sarah Rogers Gala." The blonde mother said. "I hope you're enjoying your night, don't forget to give us your donations for the beaten women association my dear niece is holding. Tonight, we're going to be blessed with an incredible ballet show but before please welcome my niece." Sarah said clapping her hands and walked down the stage.

Carol walked up to the stage and patted softly the microphone. "Uh, hello? How is everyone doing tonight? Good?" She asked, some people yelled "yes!"and "yeah!".

"Great. For those who don't know me, my name is Carol Danvers and I am the hostess' niece. Oh, I'm also a feminist." She shrugged with a smile. "Not so long ago, I got asked "are feminist still fighting?" I have to say, I was quite shocked by this simple question." She chuckled slightly. "I mean, yes of course feminist are still fighting, we are still there. We are determined to make things change for good, there is still not enough equality for everyone and everything in this world. We are always going to fight for our rights, even if this is going to take decades or centuries to make things change we are always going to fight." She paused leaving time to people to react to what she said. "You have to accept that, we are not inferior. We are at the same level no matter our genre, no matter our skin color and above all no matter our sexuality."

A few women clapped, cheered and yelled out their agreements. The blonde kept going. "Women are fighting, not only for themselves but also for others, for everyone in the LGBT community, for every men, every women, every children that are treated like shit. So, I have to ask, why men can't fight along with us rather than against us?" She looked around the room seeing everyone looking at her. "Okay, alright, I'm being unfair. Some men are fighting along side us and we are thankful for them, but if we all worked together we could get the only thing feminists always wanted : Equality. Does it have to be only for women and some men to fight for these equalities? I'm telling you, we are never going to stop. Yes feminists, whether they are women or men, are still fighting to make things right. This is going to be thus until everyone can actually say "I'm free, we're equals". There are so many subjects I could've spoke about tonight but I think that this needed to be clear. Feminists are still here, we are more powerful and determined than ever. We will make things change, together we will be Equality." She finished with a soft. "Thank you."

Everyone in the room cheered Carol, applauded and praised her for her true words.

"Now, in a few minutes the ballerina will make her spectacle." Carol said before thanking everyone and wishing everyone a good evening. She then climbed off the the stage.

Natasha let out a deep breath. "Alright, I have to change." She kissed Steve's cheek before walking towards the ladies bathroom with her bag that she had left at the entrance. Once inside she removed her heels and dress replacing them by ballet shoes and a long white dress. She then removed her makeup and pulled her hair in a bun.

She put her stuff in her back and walked out of the bathroom. As she went back to the ballroom she noticed that everyone had left enough space in the middle for her to dance. All eyes were suddenly on hers.

She met Steve's eyes and got the confidence she needed. He smiled at her reassuringly and it was enough for her to feel free to dance again. She did some warms up before signaling to the band to start playing her music.

Once the music started, she began her graceful dance.

(Natasha's dance https/m./watch?v=3TLSrI_hXEw)

As Natasha moved, the skirt of her dress twirled with her. She was beautiful, she was graceful and captivating. Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of her not that he wanted to. He was mesmerized by her movements, by her grave and beauty.

This is where Natasha belonged, in the center of attention as she dances her life away. Steve's eyes shone with admiration and amazement.

I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I've been kind of busy these past weeks.

Anyway I want to thank everyone that viewed, favorited, reviewed and added my story to their archives! That really means a lot to me


	14. The day we missed each other

**Chapter 12: The day we missed each other**

See you in a minute.

That's what she lasts said.

See you in a minute. A fucking minute.

It's been seven days, and Steve has been going mad without her. He didn't know he would miss her so much, he didn't know he would be feeling this pang in his heart.

All of the laughs, the smiles, the kisses, the caresses, the sweet words were gone. Forgotten. In the past, in another life.

7 fucking days. 7 days without seeing her, calling her, texting her, talking to her. He hated that. He wanted to be with her and hold her in his arms.

But he shouldn't feel this way. He should've never felt this way about Natasha.

They were just friends.

"Steve?" A voice from behind him asked. "Are you ready to go?"

The painter was then pulled out from his thoughts, he turned around and nodded. "Yeah." He replied before putting the drawing of Natasha in the box. He closed the box with tape and took it to his car. He closed the boot. "Alright, we got everything." He said as he went back inside his friend's house.

Tony was in the living along with Pepper and Clint. The three of them seemed to be feeling awkward and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Are you sure we got everything?" The voice from earlier asked.

"Yes, even if I forget something it's not loose." Steve replied.

"Uh, I beg to differ." Tony said as he raised up from the couch. "Everything I find becomes mine, and I can do whatever I want with it. Break it or sell it."

"Yeah, don't do that. Everything Steve has is precious to his eyes." The person said.

"I know, Sharon. He's got too much thing for his own good."

Pepper scoffed at her boyfriend's statement. "Let's take a walk into your lab, perhaps?"

"That's not the same thing." The billionaire defended.

"How is it not the same thing?" She asked while folding her arms.

"It just isn't." He shrugged off and kissed her temple.

"Someone's phone is vibrating." Sharon said as looked around to localize the buzzing. "It's yours, Clint."

"Ugh, who's calling me this early in the morning." He complained rhetorically.

Sharon looked around and localised the cellphone. "Uh, Natasha." The blonde woman said as she took the phone in her hand and handed it to him.

Clint took it from her and noticed the way Steve's eyes followed the phone.

He picked up with a cheerful tone. "Hey, Nat!"

"Who's Natasha?" Sharon asked as she turned to look at her husband.

"Uh– a– a friend." He said with a hesitant voice that his wife either didn't notice or just ignored.

"Yeah, he's just right beside me. Want to talk to him?"Clint said to Natasha through the phone."Yes, she is." He talked again.

Steve knew that Natasha had called to talk to him. He knew why she hadn't called him directly; so Sharon wouldn't know. He felt his heart pang more when he heard Clint said that Sharon was in fact beside him. He didn't know what to feel in that moment. Remorse? Guilt?

"Okay, I'll- uh- pass him to you." He looked at Steve and saw the panicked look on his face, so he decided to give the phone to Tony.

"Hey, little red!" The billionaire said with a false cheerful tone. Yes, he was happy to talk with Natasha but what disturbed him more was that she had wanted to speak to Steve not to him. Even he knew it. He waved goodbye at Steve and Sharon as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." He told her. "I'm waiting for that goofball and his dear wife to leave... Don't worry, nobody will know. I'll be discreet."Tony spoke on the phone.

"We should go, we have a lot to talk about and a lot to clean in our house." Sharon said and gave Pepper a hug. She said goodbye to Clint and walked out of the house to Steve's car.

"Are you sure about what you are doing, Steve?" Clint asked before his friend could walk out. He didn't want any of his friends to end up hurt. He was doubtful about what Steve would do, only God knows what goes through his damn mind.

They were two solutions to Steve's "problem. One would be that he realizes who he loves more and hopefully divorces Sharon. The other would be that he stays in deny and breaks his and Natasha's hearts by staying with his wife.

At this moment, Clint really had no clue about what his friend would do.

"I hope." The painter replied with a soft smile. That's what he wanted.

Right?

Steve bid his friends goodbye and joined his wife to his car. He got in, buckled himself and started driving to their penthouse. He and Sharon took his boxes and bags then took the elevator up to their apartment.

"Will you need help to unpack?" She asked as she set a box with his painting supplies on the dinner table.

"No, it'll be fine. Thank you." He said picking up the box that contained his paintings and sketches of Natasha. He gave her a smile before walking towards his studio. He set the box down and pulled out some of the paintings. He contemplated them with admiration for the woman.

Steve remembered the last conversation he had with Natasha. It was the day following his mother's gala where they danced all night. That day he had received a phonecall from Sharon telling him she was back in the US and that she wanted to see him.

_**Flashback**_

_"I really had a blast last night." Natasha said as she collapsed beside Steve on the couch. "It was just so great! It felt really good to be dancing again."_

_"You did a very good impression on my mother, I think she's going to call you every year to make a little show again." He chuckled. "You really were... breathtaking." He said with a soft tone as his eyes shone with admiration. Natasha blushed at his words and smiled shyly._

_"I wanted to thank you, Steve. Last night was really great." She met the blue of his eyes with a sweet smile._

_"Well, then maybe I'll be taking you with me for the following next years." He said making her chuckle._

_Natasha shook her head with a smile and bit her lips softly. The thought of her and Steve going to his mother's gala every year made her think that he'd want to stay in her life. That maybe one day they would be together._

_"Wanna watch a movie?" She suggested getting up from the couch as she casted away her thoughts. Her stupid thoughts._

_"Sure." He replied giving her a smile._

_"You choose the movie, but not one of those stupid movies Maria owns." She glanced his way. "I'll grab some snack."_

_"Would you rather watch one those cheesy movies Wanda owns?" He asked._

_"Ugh, just pick up a movie." She chuckled and went to the kitchen to take the snacks. She took out the bowls and put some snacks into them. She grabbed sodas and took the bowls. Natasha felt like a teenager that had invited her crush over. Everything with Steve seemed to make her feel like a cheesy teenager._

_She didn't hate it, but she didn't like it that much._

_She sighed slightly and walked back to the living room. She set down the bowls and drinks and looked Steve. She frowned when she noticed that he was staring at something he saw on his phone._

_"Are you alright?" She asked as she stepped up to him._

_He lifted his eyes from his phone and settled them on her. "Uh, yeah." He replied softly. "I– uh, it's Sharon. She's back. Here I mean. She's in New York."_

_Steve didn't miss the way her shoulders slouched, the way her lips formed a 'o' shape._

_"Yeah." He said and pulled his phone in his pocket. "I, uh, I choose The dressmaker." He said showing her the DVD box._

_"No." She shook her head._

_"No?" He repeated, not understanding why she disagreed. It was her favorite movie. "You don't want to watch this?"_

_"I meant you should go." She sighed. "Sharon's back. Go to her."_

_"What? But I'm here with you." He protested as he was shaking his head. "I thought we were going to watch a movie."_

_"That was before we discovered that your wife is back from her runaway from you." She pointed out and walked up to him. "Look, Steve. You always seemed to be loving her more than anyone, she's back and that's what you wanted. Go to her, don't stay with me. You are married to her, and we're just friends." She had said, denying everything that had happened between them._

_"Natasha..." He sighed and looked down. "I want to be with you."_

_"What?" She asked dumbfounded by his words._

_"I meant, I want to be here with you."_

_"Oh." She said once again and shook her head. "Just go."_

_He sighed in defeat and kissed her cheek. He walked to the door and put his hand in the doorknob. He turned his head to see Natasha looking at him with a soft unconvincing smile. "See you soon?"_

_"Yeah, see you in a minute."_

**_End of flashback_**

Steve thought a lot about this day. She had told him that Sharon coming back was something he had always wanted. But that was not the case, not anymore. He didn't want to be with Sharon anymore. He wanted to be with Natasha. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make her laugh and to make her smile.

Meanwhile, at the other side of New York

Natasha was sitting at the dinner table with Wanda and Maria. Surprisingly, Maria seemed more interested in Natasha's "problems" than Wanda. The redhead girl was on her phone chuckling at something she saw.

"Alright, let me get this straight." Maria started as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the table. "You are mad at Steve because Sharon came back and that he went back to her?"

With a sigh Natasha replied. "Yes."

"But you are the one who told him to go back to her?"

"Yes." She sighed again. "I told you it didn't made sense. I don't know why I feel this way nor why I'm this mad."

"We are here to support you, Natasha. Did something more happened between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Maria shook her head and glared at Wanda. "You can be glad to have such good friends."

Wanda kept chuckling and typed something on her phone. She was paying no attention to what her friends were saying.

"I said, you can be glad to have such good friends." Maria repeated in a louder tone to make Wanda pay attention to them.

But still, she didn't react. Maria got annoyed and took her phone from her hand. Before Wanda could react the brunette threw away the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARIA?!" Wanda yelled as she raised up from the chair.

"Natasha needs our help for God's sake and you're here speaking with your damn boyfriend!" Maria said.

Wanda chuckled shaking her head. "It's not because I have something Bucky and that you have nothing with Sam that it has to make you a bitch about it."

It was Maria's turn to laugh. "If I have nothing with Sam, it's because I AM the one who doesn't want anything with him and the other way around."

"Oh, come on! That guy is always all over you, and you find nothing better than to just blow him away with you smartass comments. Maria, you're one of my best friends and I love but you're being a total bitch with him."

"Oh, am I?" She retorted back with a defiance look.

Exasperated, Natasha walked out of the room leaving alone her bickering friends. She knew she had nothing official going on with Steve but still, she missed being him and talking to him. It drove her mad to see her friends bicker about their not-so-perfect relationship.

The redhead took her coat and walked out of their house. When she opened the door, she saw Tony walking up. "Here I am." He said with a smile.

"Huh?" She asked, not understanding why he was here.

"You asked me to come, so here I am." He said with a shrug, and he rolled his eyes when he realized she had forgotten about. "Let me guess. You forgot that you asked?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "To my defense, these two idiots gave me a freaking headache." She said as she pointed back to the house.

"Shall I take you somewhere?" He suggested.

"As long as it's somewhere I haven't being with -" She stopped mid-sentence, catching herself before she said something delusional."Anywhere but here."

"Your wish is my command." He winked at her and walked down the porch beside her. They both got into the car, and Tony drove her to a random restaurant.

"Thank you, Tony." She softly said.


	15. The day we understood how we felt

Yeah, we're "Monday"

**Chapter 13: The day we understood how we felt**

A week later

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Was the first thing Natasha heard when she gained consciousness. Her head felt heavy, as well as her body. She tried to move but everything hurt. She groaned slightly as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The voice talked again.

"Loud and clear." She replied with a groggily voice; she felt an uncomfortable pounding in her head.

"Jesus, Nat. You scared me to death." Tony said from beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a doctor and her friend above her face.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up. Tony helped her and let out a sigh. "I don't know. One minute we were talking and the other you passed out."

"Ugh, not again." She mumbled and passed her hand over her face.

"This already happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"Passing out without a reason? Yeah." She shrugged."Sometimes, when I'm too anxious or stressed my body just turn off." She chuckled shaking her head.

"We will take you to the hospital for further tests." The doctor said and gestured to two other men to take her inside the ambulance. This is when she realized she was laying on a stretcher.

"What? No! I'm fine!" She protested trying to get off the stretcher but Tony pulled her back.

"You would have passed out if you were." He pointed out and gestured to the two men to take her inside the ambulance. He climbed with them claiming that he had every right to be there since he was Tony Stark.

Steve never ran faster in his life than he did right now. In a hurry he dropped everything he had and left for the hospital. He took his car and stopped at Bucky's place to pick him and Wanda up. All of them had received a call from Tony saying that he was going to the hospital for Natasha.

Once he parked, he ran to the reception. "Natasha Romanoff." He simply said.

"You seem too masculine to be Natasha." The receptionist joked as she looked up from her computer. She looked annoyed yet amused by her retort.

"I want to see Natasha Romanoff." He repeated clearly not amused by her joke.

"And you are?" She asked flatly.

"Steve Rogers."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant, who are you to her? Only family is allowed."

"Steve, over here." He heard Tony's voice from behind them. Bucky and Wanda arrived hurriedly after Steve.

"Man, you raced." Bucky said with a soft chuckle. "Faster than you have ever been."

Steve scowled. "Not the right time, Bucky."

"Yeah, sorry."

The three started walking towards Tony and followed him to the room Natasha was in. They all ignored the protests and threats of the very nice and charming nurse.

"Natasha!" Steve said and walked over her. He immediately pulled her into a hug. He had missed her so much. He had been very worried when Tony called him. He felt like he'd pass out from the worry.

"Hey..." She said softly, she was not expecting to see him today. She wrapped her arms around him as well and returned his hug. His warmth made her feel at home.

Steve buried his head into her neck. "I was so worried."

"I just passed out." She shrugged and pulled back. "It's no big deal."

"Are you alright?" He genuinely asked and put a hand on her cheek.

"Of course." She smiled.

"I missed you." He blurted out.

She was a bit taken back by his words but smiled. "I missed you, too." She admitted. "How's Sharon?"

"She's good." He pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe you want us to leave you alone?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look in his eyes.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled back so that Wanda and Bucky could go up to Natasha. "Are you sure you are okay?" The woman asked.

Natasha nodded. "Of course, you know me. I went through much worse than just an ordinary pass out."

"Clint's gonna freak out." She chuckled. "I except him to be in there in about five seconds panting and panicked."

Natasha laughed shaking her head and as if on clue, Clint showed up exactly the way Wanda said he would. Natasha's laugh grew louder as she glowed under the sun.

"Is this a joke?" He asked as he looked around and everyone was either laughing or chuckling. "You use your money very stupidly, Tony." He said accusingly.

"What? No!" He protested. The billionaire was slightly offended that he thought he would prank his friends with a false visit to the hospital. "I mean yes I do use it stupidly sometimes but not this time. I took Natasha to dinner, and she passed out."

"Took her to dinner?" Steve asked looking at Tony.

But before the arrogant man could reply Clint stepped up to Natasha's bed and had a concerned look on his face. "Passed out? Are you doing drugs, again?"

"No!" She defended.

"Again?!" Tony, Steve and Bucky asked at the same time.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "It was a long time ago, and it's a long story. I'm not doing drugs again. It already fucked up my life back then."

"I was not expecting that, honestly." Tony chimed in with a slight smirk. "I always knew she was wild."

"Shut up, Stark."

"Calm down, Doritos." He laughed.

The doctor walked in and frowned at how many people were there. "Alright, everybody out." He said with a stern look. "Mr Stark, you may stay."

"Yeah, don't leave me alone." She looked at Tony. "But you guys go back home or back at work, I'm fine. Just go."

Steve couldn't believe it. She was kicking him out again. She was letting him go with such an easy manner that he believed it wasn't hard for her. Little did he know that he was wrong, Natasha had trouble to kick him out again. He sighed and walked out without bidding a goodbye.

He had felt like his heart had been crushed when he heard the news of Natasha being in the hospital. He would rather die than lose her he was so much attached to her, he wanted her by his side, loving him back.

Back?

Steve stopped dead in his track as he recalled his thoughts he currently stood in the parking. He wanted her to love him back. He wanted to be with her.

He realized that not only did he love Natasha, but he fell in love with her. In the three last months, since they met he fell in love with her.

He chuckled and shook his head amusingly at the thought.

After spending an entire afternoon at the hospital, Natasha was "freed from jail" as she put out. She had always hated going to the hospital.

She and Clint were sat down in Clint's new apartment. More like, they were slouched down lazily on opposite couches as they ate pizzas. The blonde man had refused to let her be alone in the past days. Whenever she'd be alone at home, he would show up or make her come to his place. Of course, if she was the one coming over, he would pick her up rather than letting her drive.

Natasha was highly annoyed by it but didn't show him. She knew he was simply worried about her. It was normal considering her past with hospitals.

"So, out of curiosity." He started. "We are quite a lot in our group, which one of us you don't like?" Clint asked, intrigued.

Natasha turned to look at Clint. "Honestly? I don't like Steve."

He frowned, he was expecting everybody even himself but Steve. "Steve? Why?"

"I don't know," She sighed audibly. "He makes me feel things that I shouldn't feel."

Raising up from the couch he turned his whole self towards the woman in a hurry. "What things?"

"Happiness, joy, excitement. All of those kind of things you know."She casually said shrugging and took a sip of her drink."I'm not used to that. He also drives me insane from time to time."

He smirked as he said. "He made you fall in love with him?"

"Yeah." She said with causality.

"What a bitch." He said as he slouched back down on the couch.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. You only could hear their breathings and the noises coming from outside. Clint gasped loudly and raised up from the couch in a unique movement. "Oh my god!"

"What?" She looked at him. "Did you forget Laura's birthday or something?"

"You've fallen in love with Steve!" He said loudly as he pointed a finger at her.

She sat up and shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"You just said you did!" He protested.

"I don't love him, I just really, really like him." She shrugged and started day dreaming about Steve and some of their memories from the past few weeks. "He just brightens my day you know. Could I see myself growing old with him? Probably. I just love every moment I get to spend with him even if it's just two minutes. And when he's not around, I'm just bored all the time and I miss his presence by my side."She said nonchalantly.

Clint's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. Natasha gasped as she realized what she just said, they looked into each other's eyes with a shocked expression. Neither spoke trying to process this.

"Oh, fuck." Natasha said. "I've done it. I've fallen in love with Steve!"

"Hell yeah you did!" Clint squealed like a teenager. "I knew it!"

Natasha shook her head as she laughed. He frowned. "Is that funny?"

"No, no. It's just– it doesn't matter." She chuckled and took another piece of pizza.

"You have to go and tell him! He has to know, so he can make a proper choice!"

"You want me to interfere into his relationship with Sharon?" She asked.

"More than you already have?"

"Touché."

Clint went beside her and sat down. "Come on, Natasha. Grow some balls."

"Ew, no. I'd rather die."

"It was a metaphor, dumbass. Go tell him you're in love with him before it's too late."

"Too late?" She repeated looking at him.

"Yeah, before he thinks Sharon is the one. Before they decided to not divorce and have a family. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you too but he just doesn't know it yet. He's a good man. He would never hurt you intentionally if that's what you're afraid of."

Natasha looked at him, she got lost into her thoughts. Weighting down the good and the bad if she did admit her feelings to Steve. She took her time to rethink about their relationship and what happened during those last months. Should she go and admit her feelings when she just discovered them? Should she go before it's too late as Clint says?

"Where does he live?" She asked knowing she had made up her mind.

"Yes!" Clint squealed again, god he really needed to stop doing that if Laura wanted to keep dating him. Over the last weeks Clint and Laura started to date. The archer had taken Tony's surprisingly good advice and talked with her. "Here." He gave her his address and even went to open the door for her. "Go get your prince charming!"

"Clint, you need to stop with those kind of things." She sighed and hugged him slightly. "Okay, I'll go. Wish me luck."

"Go and break a fucking leg!" He yelled through the hallway as she went out of his apartment. She was pretty sure all of his neighbors had heard.

Natasha got into her car and typed the address of Steve's penthouse in her GPS. She bit her lips out of nervousness and smiled widely. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized before that she was in love with him. She drove to his place and tried to find somewhere to park her car.

She went out and locked her car. She hoped Sharon wouldn't be there. She knew she wouldn't be able to declare her love for Steve if his wife was in the next room. She started walking towards the building. It was not far away from where she parked.

She saw the entrance and walked in. The lobby was huge. It looked more like an office lobby than anything. There was a huge desk where a man and a woman were sat behind. There were couches and lamps on the side of the room. She noticed the elevators to be a little far on the left. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest. Her hand fell over her stomach as she saw Steve with Sharon.

The woman had her back to her but she guessed she had the same look as Steve on her face. A happy face with a happy smile. Natasha noticed the way Steve looked at his wife and she knew he doesn't look at anybody else like that. She sucked in a breath as she saw Steve put a hand on Sharon's cheek and pulled her towards him. They both leaned in and started kissing.

She felt sick and walked out hurriedly of the building. Of course he wasn't in love with her. What was she thinking? Sharon has been there for him through his worse times while she had been there for only three months. He would never love her back she knew it.

She was in love with Steve Rogers, but he wasn't in love with her. Or so she thought.

What can I say? Oopsie?

It's just the beginning ️


	16. The day we discovered a big surprise

**Chapter 14: The day we discovered a big surprise**

"Come on, we should get home. We have a lot to do." Sharon said after pulling back from Steve's lips.

"Yeah." He replied and clicked on the button to call the elevator. "I will ask Miles for his lawyer, she did good for his and his wife's divorce."

"Oh, that's right," Sharon replied and called the elevator. "What did he become?" She asked, afterward his divorce to Alicia, Miles hadn't spoke with Sharon.

"He left for Australia. He started a road trip all over the country, that always was his dream."

"Yeah, it was." She said as the elevator doors opened. They both walked in and Steve typed the number for their floor. "45 or 46? I never remember the last ones."

Sharon chuckled. "Neither, it's 35." Steve let out a laugh and typed the remaining number. "It makes me wonder what you'll do without me."

He smiled and settled against one of the walls. "I think I will sell the penthouse unless you want it?" He shot her a look.

She shook her head and met his eyes with hers. "No. It would be weird if I stay here without you." She shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, it would." He gestured with his hand for her to go ahead once the elevator doors opened again. With a smile, the blonde woman stepped out and put her purse on the dinner table.

"Before we start to clean up this place, I think we should get a little drink to celebrate," Steve suggested

"Celebrate our divorce?" Sharon asked as she turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Are you that eager to divorce me?"

He laughed and took two glasses along with a bottle of wine. "Weren't you the one who asked for divorce in the first place?" He retorted and poured each of them a glass.

"And yet it took me four months for you to change your mind." She pointed out and took one of the glasses.

"I wonder what happened."

He drank some of his wine and shook his head. Steve sat down at the dinner table and looked at his soon to be ex-wife. "Don't you have something to dust off?"

"How about the left side of your bed?"

A laugh escaped his lips. "Don't speak nonsense."

She took a sip then let out a gasp. "Is there another woman?" She asked with a smirk and sat down. "Is that Natasha?"

Steve felt his cheeks flush at the mention of Natasha's name. He bit his lower lip to conceal the smile that threatened to plaster on his face. "No. We're - We're just friends. She doesn't like me that way."

"Oh?" She quirked up an eyebrow and sipped her drink. "Did she tell you?"

"Well, she kept pushing me to come back to you." He shook his head. "Whatever. Let's change the topic."

"What will be your first action as a free man?" Sharon asked as she sat down on the chair next to him. "I think, personally, that I'll go to Las Vegas."

Steve laughed. "You? In Las Vegas? Yeah. Sure." He laughed more when she slapped his arm. "What? You always hated crowded space didn't you?"

"That's true but still, I'll go to Las Vegas. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What will you first do when we officially divorce?"

Steve gave her a small smile and his eyes stayed on the table. What will he first do? He repeated that question in his head. He knew what he would first do, take Natasha on a date and ask to be his girlfriend even if he thought they were just friends he had to try.

"Do what I've been wanting to do for the past weeks." He replied and looked at Sharon.

She pursed her lips and smiles. "Alright, that sounds about right I guess." She knew about him and Natasha, she was not stupid, she saw the way his face would lit up at the mention of her name. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but Steve turned his head at the same moment and ended up kissing each other. They both let themselves feel and closed their eyes. "I guess there's only one way to properly say goodbye, huh?"

"Yes, there is." Steve agreed and kissed her again. He picked her up brought her to his bedroom.

* * *

**_6 weeks later_**

Natasha stood at Steve's new house's porch, waiting for him to open the door. She had heard from Tony that Steve was divorcing Sharon. She felt bad for showing up at his house without warning him of her arrival. The two hadn't spoken since that day at the hospital. He had tried to call her but she decided to ignore him so that she could forget and bury her feelings for him.

Except that today she didn't want to ignore him, she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him and that she wanted to be with him. She had no idea if he had any feelings for but she told herself to at least try. After all, people say "it's better to live with remorses than with regrets" and today she had decided to listen to people and show up at his house.

The door swung open, Natasha sucked in a breath at the view of a sleepy and shirtless Steve. Her eyes trailed down his defined chest and she unconsciously bit her lips. Not again. She scolded herself as she shook her head and looked up to meet his beautiful baby blue eyes. "Natasha?" He said softly.

"Hey." She waved at him and smiled. "Did I wake you up?" She couldn't help but ask even though she knew the answer.

"Y-yeah." He admitted and scratched the back of his head. He looked at her and cleared his throat. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, I'd like to. We need to talk." She said as she gave him a small smile. "Can I?"

"Of course." Steve said and stepped aside for her to walk in. With a soft 'thank you' Natasha got into the house and looked around. A smile appeared on her face at the view of the room. It was so Steve.

"I like your house." She said and turned around to find Steve right behind her. "It really suits you."

"Thank you." He said with his beautiful shining eyes. "Can I get you anything? To drink or to eat?"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm good. Just, go put on a shirt, please."

"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me?" He teased with a slight smirk.

Natasha slapped his chest and rolled her eyes. "We need to talk, Steve."

"Right." He said and walked upstairs to his bedroom and fetched a t-shirt.

Natasha shook the hand that she used to slap Steve's chest and felt impressed by how hard his chest actually was. She knew he was muscular, she saw that chest more times than she cared to count.

She made herself at home and sat down on the couch waiting for him to come back which he did some moments later. "Hey." He said softly and sat down next to her on the couch. "Tell me, how have you been? We haven't talked much since Sharon came back."

"Yeah, um, I have been good." She shrugged and looked outside then turned her gaze back to his face. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Bought a house, got divorced, missed you." He said with a genuine smile that caused Natasha to chuckle at his words.

"That's no way to get a woman into your bed, Rogers." She laughed.

"Rogers, really? What happened to Amator or Creepy stranger?" He asked and raised an eyebrow towards her way. He had missed her nicknames for the past weeks. "Or even cranky Grandpa?"

Natasha laughed and played with her hands on her lap. "I don't know. What happened with Sharon?" She demanded as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well, we realized. No, actually I realized that I didn't love her anymore." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Steve... There's something I really need to tell you and I don't quite know how to tell you this." Natasha said nervously as she looked at her hands.

"Go ahead, you can tell me anything Natasha." Steve reassuringly said.

As Natasha opened her mouth to speak Steve's house phone began to ring. She closed her mouth again and waited for Steve to pick up. "You should take that." She told him after a few ringing.

"No. If it's important they'll leave a message." He said his eyes never leaving her.

"Alright." Natasha waited for the phone to stop ringing. Once it did, she started talking. "Steve, I—" She was once again cut by the phone, but instead of a ringing it was voice.

"Hey, Steve. It's me." A sigh was heard from the woman. "I guess you're not home... Look, I hate to be doing this over the phone but, uh." She cleared her throat. Steve didn't budge and listened to Sharon's voice. "I really hate to break it to you this way, Steve, I really am sorry I feel so bad."

"But I'm pregnant, it's yours I'm afraid. It's yours and I know we were supposed to divorce but listen— you know what? Call me back please."

The beep of the end of the message was heard and Steve looked as shocked as Natasha was. His brows furrowed together and his eyes showed his confusion.

"She's pregnant..." Natasha trailed off in a whisper. "You got her pregnant..."

"I, uh, I didn't think this would happen..." He said shaking his head and sighed. "God.. this isn't the right time nor the right person to have a child with. I mean we were supposed to divorce. I— oh God, I don't even want children for now."

He let out a humorless laugh. "I don't want children, not yet at least. It shouldn't have happened this way, I don't want the child to be the only reason for my marriage to hold up. That's not the right time but I can't do anything about it. I don't want a child."

Natasha remained quiet. Sharon was pregnant and he didn't want children. Knowing for a fact that she was pregnant with his baby got her realizing that they had slept together. It hurt her more than it should.

"I- I- I think you should go speak with her... See your options..." She said and raised up from the couch. "I'll- I'll go. It's better if I do."

"No, wait." Steve raised up from the couch as well and took Natasha's hand in his. "Stay. Please. You had something to tell me."

She shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's not important. I can't stay I have to go working." She lied and hugged him slightly. "Call Sharon back." She said before walking out of the house and got into her car. She took a breath and typed a number on her phone. "Hey, Tony. It's me. Can we meet?" She asked and bit her lower lip. "Yeah, the usual. See you in a minute." She said before hanging up and she drove down to the restaurant where she and Tony usually met.

She walked in and sat down at their usual booth. She ordered food for the both of them as she waiting for the billionaire to arrive.

"Hey, Nat." He said as he arrived towards her, he kissed her forehead softly and sat down before her. He saw the look on her face and immediately knew something was up."Is everything alright?"

"Sharon's pregnant." She told him.

* * *

Holy forking shirt! More drama :)

what are you thoughts? I'd like some feedback :)


	17. The day we parted

**Chapter 15: The day we parted**

A week after that, Natasha asked to Steve to come to her house sooner as possible. He had arrived around half an hour after he received her text. When he knocked, Natasha dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom. He looked at her weirdly and sat on the bed.

Natasha sat down on her bed and put her hands on Steve's, squeezing them softly. "Here's the thing, Steve," She started looking into his perfect blue eyes."I can't stay here."

He frowned. "Why?"

_Because I love you!_

That's why she wanted to say, but she couldn't do this to him, to his child and to Sharon.

"Because I-" She caught herself before the words came out."I had this... amazing job offer, it's about ballet. I'd learn how to deal with my own studio, and I'd get to dance again. I would become a teacher and a ballerina."

Steve's face cracked into a smile. "That's wonderful, Natasha!"

He pulled her into a hug, kissed her head and pulled back to caress her cheeks. As he did so, he saw the uneasiness on her face. "What's going on? Aren't you happy?"

She cleared her throat looking away slightly then met the blue of his eyes again. "It's in London." She said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "I know."

"Are you going to accept it?" He softly asked, hoping she wouldn't say yes.

"Actually... I already accepted." She admitted.

"W-what?" He asked her, stunned. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight..." She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"What?!" He asked again. "Tonight?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Steve..." She sighed. "I didn't know how to. Beside, it's for the best. You and I, whatever we are, don't really exist. You have Sharon and your unborn child... It's better considering I'm the mistress. The other woman."

"Natasha, you're not my mistress, you never were that to my eyes."

"Steve, I'm gonna go get this job and start a new life while you will stay here and do the thing you wished for those last months, settle things with your wife. Maybe having a child will bring you closer and you'll both realize how strong your love for each other is. We never were meant to be, Steve we knew it since the very first night. So, I'll go to London and start my new life on my own. I'll be okay." She gave him a warm smile and patted his cheek softly.

"Alright..." He sighed as he surrendered, he wouldn't try to convince her to stay. It was a unique opportunity. "At least, let me take you there."

"I have to pack first." She admitted with a chuckle and raised up from her bed. Steve nodded and walked with her to get a suitcase.

Natasha pulled out her suitcase and backpack, she took some of her clothes and things she's going to need; her laptop, her chargers, her earphones, her books, her shoes. He silently helped her to pack. "Must you leave tonight?"

"The job starts in two days..." She told him. "I have to be there sooner, so I can settle down before working."

"You already got an apartment?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "So you already planned everything huh?"

"Yeah." She said softly not meeting his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't bring myself to." She admitted and looked at him. "I know I should've told you sooner, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He sighed and contemplated her face.

"We have to go..." She said as she looked at him. "Can you take my case to the car while I say goodbye to the girls?"

"Of course." He said softly nodding and took the case to his car.

"Thank you." She said softly and looked around her almost empty room. A sigh escaped her lips, earlier she had said goodbye to Thor, Jane, Laura, Clint and Pepper.

She still had to say goodbye to Sam, Bucky, Maria, Wanda and Tony. She walked down the stairs to find them all gathered around the living room waiting for her.

She couldn't help the smile forming at her lips. She clasped her hands together. "Well, this is it."

"Bitch, I'm going to miss you!" Wanda exclaimed as she made her way towards Natasha, she immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

Maria joined them the hug. "Fuck it, I hate goodbyes."

Natasha pulled back holding back her tears. "Don't be dramatic bitches, I'll be back soon enough."

"You better!" Maria said and pulled her into another hug. "Call me when you land."

"I will, I promise. I'm going to miss you, girls."

She caressed both of her friends' cheeks and looked over at the boys. She smiled. "Bucky, Sam, I'll miss you too."

Bucky smiled and opened his arms for her. "Come on, come here!" He said cheerfully and hugged the redhead.

Natasha hugged him back then hugged Sam. "You better take care of them or I'll come all the way here and I won't hesitate to kick your filthy butts, got it?"

Bucky let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, mom."

She hit his arm playfully and turned to Tony. "Well," she started."I don't think I'm going to miss you."

He laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, me either."

Natasha hugged him. He hugged her back. "Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and tried to conceal the tears that threatened to fall. "Yes, it is." She said softly so only him could hear.

"Good, then." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon, Tasha."

"See you soon, Tony."

She took a deep breath and turned to look at all of her friends. "Well, I better go Steve, unlike my plane, is waiting for me."

She quickly hugged everyone before going out of the house. When she was out, she ripped off the paper with her name on it that was on the box mail. She folded it and put it in her jacket.

The redhead woman went inside the car and buckled up. She laid her head back and sighed.

"Harder than you thought?" Steve asked as he brought her back to Earth.

"Yeah," She admitted. "But it's for the best."

"I guess so." He replied as he started driving.

"How are Sharon and the baby doing?" Natasha asked the half way through the ride.

A soft sigh escaped his lips but a smile formed there. "They're doing good."

"Have you thoughts of names already?" She asked trying to make conversation and to focus on something else but her departure.

"Yeah, Elena for a girl and James for a boy." He said, his smile growing.

"They are pretty names."

"Yeah, well, we're really hoping to have a baby girl."

Natasha faked her smile. She nodded and pretended to be happy for him, but she was not. How could she be happy seeing the man she loves loving someone else? From the beginning she had told herself not to fall for him, not to be in love with him because she knew she would be the one hurting in the end.

And that's what currently happening. She's leaving because she can't stand the fact that he's not hers, that he loves another.

"That's great." She replied before a comfortable silence fell upon them. None of them spoke until they reached the airport.

Steve walked Natasha to the boardings. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want to, he wanted to be with her and tell her he loves her. Yes, no matter what the consequences would be he had to tell her. But just like everytime he had tried to, he chickened out.

He knew that if she left, it'd be easier to forget her. He didn't want to forget her. He only wanted to forget the love he carries for her. He knew it was better if she went to England, this way they would have a real reason to not see each other.

"Well, here we are." She sighed softly and nodded her head while looking around.

Natasha looked at Steve and took a deep breath. "Alright, I feel like if I don't say this now I'll never get the chance again. Steve..." She paused, she couldn't do this.

"_From the moment I met you I have wanted you in my life. When I saw you staring me that night I thought it was just another dipshit checking me out but I was wrong, when I looked into your eyes I didn't see lust nor desire. Actually, whenever I look into your eyes I don't just see the desire, I see the admiration, the tenderness and dare I say, for the past days, I saw the love you have for me._" She said in Russian and paused trying to control her breath, crying in front of him was the last thing she wanted.

"_You probably love me I don't know but it's never going to be stronger than your love for Sharon. Anyway, Steve I love you. I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your personality, your kindness, your caring, your humor, your way of respecting everyone. We've only known each other for a few months, but I feel like I've known you forever, you made me see that I was capable of loving and trusting again. I know what it feels like to be loved in a positive way and it's thanks to you. I feel like you are my Caritas Vera, My soulmate but we're not meant to be and I just hate that I have to go so that you would be happy. It's wrong, I know but maybe one day you'll understand and accept why I decided to leave, to walk out of your life. I know that my love for you is never going to stop_." Natasha said, still in Russian, she knew it was a coward move since Steve doesn't speak Russian but she couldn't bring herself to say those words in a language he would understand. She held back her tears and gave him a smile.

"Come here." She said softly and walked towards him.

Steve had listened, even though he didn't understand what she said he could feel the emotions she had in her voice as she spoke the words. He knew that even if she stayed they'll never be more than friends.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Natasha closed her eyes as she let herself feel the moment, it was the last time she'd speak to him, the last time she'd hug him, the last time he'd hold her so closely. It was simply the last time she'd see him.

"Promise me something, Steve." She whispered into the hug.

"Anything." He whispered softly in her hair as his hands softly caressed her back.

"Never forget me, never forget those last months." She pleaded. "I don't want you to forget me."

"How could I? They were the best of my life." He said pulling back, his hands fell on her cheeks and wiped the tears.

"This is not goodbye to me, Natasha. One day we'll reunite, we'll be friends again."

Natasha's heart ached at the words. We'll be friends. She realized that she was making the right decision, as selfish as it might be she couldn't be in the same room as Steve anymore without feeling anything. She didn't want to be heartbroken over another man that'll never love her in the way she wanted, needed. Or so she thought.

"Of course." She forced the words out of her mouth knowing it was a lie. "I have to go, my plane will board soon."

He nodded and kissed softly the top of her head. "Have fun in London." He whispered against her delicate skin.

She sighed and walked to the boardings. She didn't look back, she couldn't look back. She knew if she did she'd stay and she'd be hurt. He didn't love her; she's just his friend. They would never be together.

Little did she know that to him, she became more than just a friend, he too fell in love with her. He knew it, he didn't say anything out of respect for Sharon and Natasha. She wouldn't have had left if he had told her, he couldn't be the reason she didn't get the amazing job offer.

Steve stood there as he watched her leave. This was it. This was the end of them, the end of whatever they had. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt sadness overtake him.

He was like stuck, he couldn't move, he didn't want to move. He wanted to run to the plane and drag Natasha out of it. He wanted to tell her that she was much more than a friend, he wanted to tell her that he loves her.

He walked towards the widow and waited for her plane to leave. He waited a few minutes until her plane finally took off. Some tears slipped down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away as he made his way towards his car.

Nothing would be like before now. Natasha left and was going to live in London. It was as if she had taken Sharon's place. She comes back and Natasha leaves. Steve now had a child to look after and love even though he didn't love the woman that carried his sweet angel.

* * *

Wow! Posting two days in a row that's a first!

Actually this chapter had been written long time ago and I just couldn't wait to post this one!

The next chapter is also already written but I'll post it this weekend


	18. The day we had a new life

Questions at the end

**Chapter 16: The day we had a new life**

**_Five years later_**

**_London, 2019_**

Natasha was awoken in the middle of the night by a ringtone. It was her phone, groaning she raised up on her elbows and took the device in her hands. It was Clint calling, she frowned and sat down contemplating her phone.

Weird.

That was weird.

They haven't talked for years, in fact the last time they talked was six months after her departure, he never replied to her.

Before the last ringtone would be heard, she answered the phone and brought it to her ear. "Clint?" She asked softly in her sleepy voice.

"Tasha!" He yelled making her wince and panick. "How have you been?" He asked her, she was no longer panicked but felt anger and incomprehension.

"How have I been?" She asked. "You call after five years and ask me how I have been? What do you want, Clint?"

"Ouch, it hurts to know that you think I'd call you because I want something from you." He stated.

She snorted. "Because you don't?"

"Well, I kind of do."

"What is it?"

He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Well you remember about Laura's and I relationship? You know how it all started, when you introduced us and that we went on dates and-"

"Just spit it out, Clinton." She sighed and scratched her forehead.

It was 4 am for God's sake! She didn't have time to hear about something she already knows about.

"I proposed to Laura!" He excitedly said, almost squealing. "She said yes, of course I wouldn't be that excited either way."

Natasha mayn't have seen them for years she still considered them her friends, they used to be what she never had. A family. So, obviously she felt happy to hear the news, happy that they were still together.

"I'm happy for the both of you, Clint. Congratulations, man!" She cheered.

He chuckled. "Thank you so much, Tasha! I hope you'll come to the wedding it's in two months. I know it's a bit rushed, but we couldn't wait any longer, you know?"

"Of course I'll come!" She happily said smiling widely. "Just tell me the date, place and time."

"I'll text them to you when we have settled that." He said, he sounded so happy.

The smile she carried fell when realization hit her. Steve would be there. There was no way in hell he wouldn't come to his old friend's wedding.

She sighed. "Who will be there?" She asked softly and bit her lips out of nervousness.

"Well, the whole gang of course! And some of Laura's family and other friends." He replied.

She raised from her bed and put on her robe. She walked out of the room and went downstairs to her kitchen. She started making tea and sat down at the table.

"Will _he_ be there?" She asked, ever since she left she couldn't bring herself to pronounce Steve's name.

She heard Clint sigh through the phone, she felt bad for asking him because it meant that he'd been torn between her and Steve.

"No, he won't." He assured her. "He is on a business trip at that time, something about paintings in Australia."

Natasha nodded even through he couldn't see her, she was more processing the information than stating 'okay'. "So we're counting you in?"

"Yes, of course." She agreed.

"Will you bring someone perhaps?" She practically could hear that he was smirking. She was used to spend all of her college time with him so shehe knew he was. "Cause I wouldn't want you to be alone and dancing with yourself in the middle of the room. You know, I could set you up with my friend Carl, he's really nice and he works in Laura's new place. That guy cracks me up all the time." He rambled on.

She tried to follow him but her brain concentrated on the soft sounds she heard in her house. "Look, Clint I have to go. I'll call you back later when I'm fully awake."

"Oh, yeah. It must be late for you in London."

"Yes." She said shrugging and raised up from her seat. "Well, bye." She added and hung up before he could reply to her.

She walked up the stairs with her phone in her hand and went down the hall to the farthest bedroom which had it's door open, a soft light coming from inside. She got into the room and looked at the person on the bed. "Can't sleep?"

The person, who was a man, lifted up his head towards her and sighed. "No, you know it."

Natasha nodded and walked towards the bed. She laid down and looked over the man. "Another nightmare?"

"Yes."

"You should see a specialist. You can't keep going like that." She said.

"I know, I should go." He said with a sigh.

"Will you really, though?"

"Of course!" He defended.

She laughed at his statement and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head against hers. "Clint called me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He invited me to the wedding as well." She said.

"Do you know if they'll be there?"

She shrugged and took his hand squeezing it comfortingly. "I don't think they will be."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "We are some beautiful mess aren't we?"

She smiled softly and looked up at him. "Yeah, we are."

"You should go back to sleep." He suggested as he settled back down in the covers.

"Yeah, you too. I won't be able to sleep if I know you're awake."

The man smiled charmingly at her. "Hop in."

Natasha laughed and slid under the covers. "Good night, Nat." He said.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek before settling back down. "Goodnight, honey."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in America_**

"Elena, wait for me!" He yelled as he ran after her. She giggled as she chased away from him through the streets of New York.

"Elena!" He called out again.

She stopped when she spotted a ballerina store, a huge smile appeared on her face as she looked through the window at the little girls dancing. She day dreamed while watching them. "Elena!" He scolded as he finally arrived beside her. "Never do that again! Your father would kill me if I lost you."

She giggled. "Look at the ballerinas, Uncle Sam!" The four years old little girl pointed out to the window. "I want to be a ballerina too." She said softly, a hand on the window.

Sam smiled down at her and took her hand as he crouched down before the child. "You should talk about this with your father and if he doesn't agree, we'll make him agree." He winked. "Now, let's go. Auntie Maria will be mad if we're late, she even cooked!"

She took her uncle's hand and smiled then made a disgusted face. "She cooked? Is it going to be good? Uncle Tony got sick last time."

He chuckled and stood up. "Trust me, Elena. The food wasn't responsible for his sickness."

"What was it then?" She asked as they started walking down the path. "Is he pregnant?"

He laughed shaking his head. "No, sweetie. He's not pregnant, men can't carry babies only women can and that's what make them so strong."

Elena smiled and looked up at her uncle. "Then what happened to Uncle Tony?"

"As usual, he drank too much." He chuckled slightly and walked.

When they reach Maria and his' lobby apartment, he got the little girl on his shoulder and climbed up the stairs as if he was her horse. Elena was a very cheerful child that was very much loved from her big family, she literally had tons of uncles and aunts.

He put her down when they arrived at the front door and opened the door. They walked in and removed their shoes that they put on the side. "Baby, we're home!" He called out.

Maria walked out of the kitchen looking cranky and pecked Sam's lips. "What's wrong? Did somebody die?" He asked earning a glare from her. "Please, tell me nobody died."

She sighed. "I burnt those fucking steaks!" She complained making Elena giggle.

"You said a bad word, auntie M! Daddy will be pissed!"

"Only if you tell him." She pointed out to her niece.

"Well come on, I'm starving." Sam said and took the two girls to the Kitchen. He cut Elena's steak and sat down next to Maria who looked still pissed.

"Auntie M, this steak is a little tough." Elena said as she chewed hard on the meat.

Maria rolled her eyes. "So is life," She smiled. "Then you die!"

"Maria!" Sam scolded.

Elena chuckled at their behaviors, she wasn't very much shocked by her aunt's words because she always said silly things she didn't quite understand. "M, I'm going to be a ballerina!" She cheerfully said.

Maria stopped dead in her track and looked at the little girl.

Ballerina.

Ballet.

She sighed as it brought her the thought of Natasha, whenever she thought about her friend she felt bad. They haven't spoke since she left for London. "Does your father know it?"

"Not yet! Uncle Sam will convince him to let me be a ballerina." Elena said happily.

She raised en eyebrow in surprise and looked over at Sam. "Will he?"

Sam nodded slightly. "I'll see with him, I don't think he'll disapprove. It's just ballet."

"It's not just ballet, Sam." She pointed out shaking her head and sighed. "You've seen the paintings and sketches. It's not just ballet."

"Maria, it's been five years. He's over it, over her. He's not going to disapprove his daughter doing ballet because of a memory, a ghost." He said.

Maria frowned and looked away. That was what Natasha was now for them. A ghost. A memory. Somebody from the past. It pained her a lot. She knew Natasha has gone through tough things as a young adult and she didn't want to think about her being hurt again.

Elena frowned at their words not quite understanding what was the deal there. "Are you talking about my mother? Was she a ballerina?"

Sam took her small hand in his and looked at her in the eyes. "No, your mother wasn't a ballerina. It's just more complicated but let's forget about it okay? I'll talk to your father." He told her softly.

She smiled softly and started eating again. Maria and Sam looked at her then at each other. Whenever something that reminded them of Natasha showed up, the whole gang would fight over it or disagree. They hadn't heard from her for so long.

They were pulled out of their staring contest by a bang on the door. "Sam! Maria!" It was Clint who kept knocking on the door until Maria opened it.

"Barton." She greeted coldly.

"She's gonna come! Natasha will be there for my marriage!" He told her, excitement in his voice.

Maria's eyes widened, and a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Will she?"

Sam arrived at the doorstep and stood beside Maria. "Yes! I just got off the phone with her she says she'll try to come I just have to tell her the date, place and time."Clint said."They're going to reunite! But be careful, she thinks Steve won't be there and Steve thinks she's not gonna come."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked. "Steve will be mad to know you tricked him."

"Nah, he'll be happy that I brought her back in our lives." Clint said. "He will finally let go and be happy with the woman he l-"

Clint was cut by Elena calling out his name. "Uncle Clint!" She ran to the door and pushed Maria and Sam, so she could jump into her uncle's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." He kissed her head and hoped she hadn't heard anything about their conversation.

"Are you here to pick me up?" She asked hugging his neck.

"Nah, you're with Sam and Maria right now. Daddy will be there soon I just needed to talk to them."

"About that woman? Who's Natasha, uncle Clint?" She innocently asked.

Shit, she heard them talk.

He looked at his friends then at the little girl. "She's a very good friend of our family sweetie. We haven't seen her in awhile but don't talk about her to your father. He'll be sad if you do."

She frowned. "Why? I don't want my daddy to be sad."

"I know." He said and gave her a smile. "Promise you'll not talk about her to your father okay?"

"I promise uncle Clint!" She said. "I Pinky promise!" She said holding out her Pinky to him. He chuckled and intertwined their fingers pulling softly.

"What are you making my daughter promise about?" A voice asked from behind them.

They turned around and there stood Steve Rogers in his usual suit, a sweet smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. In five years, he had quite changed. He now had longer hair he always pulled back and had a beard hiding his handsome face only making him sexier.

"Daddy!" Elena cheered and struggled to get off Clint's arms. He put her down laughing and she ran to her father, he chuckled and crouched down taking her in his arms. They hugged each other and smiled. "I missed you baby." He said and held her on his lap.

"I missed you too, daddy!" She cheered smiling widely and looked at him with her brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her head and greeted his friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Steve." Sam replied and smiled.

"Mind if we take off now? I want to spend time with her before leaving." Steve said.

"Of course not. Elena, have you finished eating?" Maria asked the sweet child.

"Yes I have!" She lied and smiled.

"Alright, here." Sam took her backpack and shoes and gave them to Steve. "Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Clint said.

He nodded and looked at his daughter. "Say goodbye to your uncles and aunt, baby."

She waved at them giving her uncles and aunt a big smile. "Bye-bye!"

Steve waved at them as he walked back down the stairs. The three friends were waiting for a moment and started to get impatient, they could still hear Steve's voice talking to Elena through the lobby. When they couldn't hear it anymore, they started talking.

"Okay, so, I'll talk to Laura afterwards, and I was thinking of tricking them more." Clint said with a smug grin.

"More?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Steve to be my best man. I'll get Laura to ask Natasha to be her bridesmaid so they would have to spend more time together during the wedding. They're going to dance and be together at the altar, sit with each other as they eat. It's going to be perfect!"

"Yeah, but uh Clint, since when is there a bridesmaid/best man dance in a wedding?" Maria asked folding her arms.

"Well since when do you know so much about weddings?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Maria's cheeks flushed a soft red and avoided Sam's eyes that were locked on her. "I just read a lot." She defended. "Is Laura okay with your wedding being a pretext?"

"Of course!" Clint lied.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You're not even married that you're already lying."

"Shut up, Samuel."

* * *

Do you guys want me to write the full ceremony of Clint and Laura's wedding?

Who do think is the man with Natasha?

What happened to Steve after Natasha's departure?

Which couples do you think changed?

Are you happy with the time skip?

Please do leave a review!


	19. The day we stood at the altar part I

**Chapter 17: The day we stood at the altar part 1**

Clint looked at his future bride, he was smiling mischievously as he recalled her his whole plan. "So, you're in?"

"Of course!" Laura cheerfully said. "I wouldn't have had anyone but her as my bridesmaid anyway."

"Maria and Sam already know about it, I told them after hanging up with Natasha."

"So," The brunette started. "If I get it all right, you're inviting Steve to our wedding and he's going to be your best man but you told him that Natasha wouldn't be there."

"Yes. I also invited Natasha and told her Steve wasn't going to come. Now, this is where you walk in and ask her to be your bridesmaid so they'd have to do lots of things together."

Laura nodded, she really liked his plan but she still felt like it wasn't right to trick them so they would cross paths again after five long years

* * *

**_Two months later _**

"Oh, my God! You look beautiful!" Laura's cheerful voice said as she took in the redheaded woman's look. Natasha had also changed in the last few years. She did look older but not too much, she was still beautiful and seemed the same. However, her hair had grown longer they arrived just above her chest. She was dressed in a red dress that made her look even more beautiful. Along with the dress she wore black heels and had around her delicate neck a diamond necklace.

"Have you seen yourself? You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Natasha said as she walked up to her old friend. "Not that I have already seen a real bride but still." She hugged her slightly trying not to mess the dress. "Come on, sit down and let's finish you up."

Laura sat down before the vanity as Natasha picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. "How have you been?" The brunette asked.

The ballerina sighed, she had expected to hear that question a lot tonight and it made her uncomfortable because she didn't know what to respond to that. "I've been good, you know nothing really special. How about you?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

"Well I've been good. Really good. Oh, my god can you believe it I'm getting married today!" She squealed spinning around in her chair to look at Natasha.

She looked down at her with a smile. "Took him long enough to propose though." She winked and turned around as the door opened.

"Natasha!" Wanda's and Maria's voices were heard from the door as it followed a gasp from the both of them. "It's been so fucking long!"

The two women marched towards the redhead and pulled her into a hug. Natasha was truly happy to see her friends again but she couldn't help the feeling of anger that passed through her.

The three of them acted as if nothing happened. As if they hadn't dropped any contact with her not long after her departure. She felt upset by their behaviors but decided not to act on it and see where this would be going. Are they genuinely happy or just being hypocrites?

Hypocrites? No. She couldn't think so, she couldn't believe that. Not after being there for her when she was at her lowest point.

"Look, girls I really missed you too and I'm not saying this because I'm not enjoying the attention I am getting right now but let's not forget the future Mrs. Barton there." She pulled away from the hug and took a step back.

"Oh, sorry Laura!" Wanda said and went to hug her also. "You look beautiful."

"Barton better cry." Maria joked before adding. "Or else I'll kick him in the nuts."

A laugh escaped the bride's lips and looked at her friends with teary eyes. "It's time." She announced after quickly glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. Natasha turned to Wanda and Maria. "You girls should join the other invitees, we'll be coming in a few seconds behind."

The two women nodded and exited the room to join the other people outside. When they reached the aisle, they walked down and sat beside Sam and Bucky. Maria gestured to Clint that the plan was going perfectly for now as she curled her thumb and index together.

He nodded his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at Steve to see if he had seen the quick exchange. He smiled brightly when he noticed that the painter was looking at his daughter that was sat beside Pepper. Everyone took place in the valley of chairs that was on either side of the aisle. The bridal march started and everyone stood up.

Clint felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and he looked over seeing Steve smile at him. "It's time." He told him softly. Clint smiled widely and looked around to see Wanda with her phone towards the men and Maria with her phone towards where Laura would come. They both had wanted to record the reaction on Steve's and Natasha's faces when they saw each other after so long.

On the other side of the room, Natasha checked that everything was perfect. She looked over at Laura. "Where is Clint's best man? He's supposed to walk down the aisle with me." She said.

"Oh." Laura said, they hadn't thought of that! She looked around and saw Tony that was supposed to walk her down the aisle. "Well, you know we thought it was better if the bridesmaid and best man walked down the aisle with their date. You came with Tony, right?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded and walked towards Tony. "You have to join me, come on let's hurry before people starts to think that she's not coming."

The billionaire was slightly dumbfounded by the sudden change of events and grabbed Natasha's arm. "They're not here." She said before walking out to the aisle. "No." Tony replied as he had previously curled his arm around hers. They arrived at the end of the chairs and stopped slightly before walking again. Natasha concentrated on not tripping on the grass and looked at her feet. She looked up when she felt Tony elbowing her side and her breath tore away from her.

There he was, standing in all his glory in a beautiful tailored suit just beside Clint who smiled widely. Her stomach clenched in nervousness and she felt sick to be seeing him after so long. She didn't know what she was feeling as a multitude of feelings passed through her.

Sadness. Guilt. Happiness. Nervousness. Anger. Love. Stress.

"Steve..." She said in such a soft whisper that Tony almost hadn't heard her. It was the first time in five long years that she let his name escape her lips.

She felt as if passing out right now. Steve looked as shocked as her to see her here today. He held the redhead's gaze as she walked up the aisle. When she reached the end, Tony kissed her cheek before taking a seat in the front row next to Elena. Natasha couldn't tear her eyes away from him, she didn't know if she could.

Steve dropped eye contact as he lowered his head. He was as lost as she was. As pained as she was. She greeted Clint by squeezing his hand and glanced back at Steve who still has his head hung low. Her hands clenched around the bouquet of flowers she was holding and she took her place near the arch.

Finally, Laura walked down the aisle with a huge happy smile on her face. Clint couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she was beautiful she was his bride. Once she reached the end of the aisle, Clint stepped out and took her hand. Natasha's eyes darted from Laura to Steve who was already looking at her. Both them were unable to look away, their eyes said some unspoken words to one another. The only thing she wanted to do was to run away and hide, but she couldn't do this to the couple. To her pretended friends.

Clint and Laura then took place before the arch, they blocked the view for Steve and Natasha. The ceremony then began.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The pastor said and turned to Clint with a smile. "You may kiss the bride." Clint nodded eagerly and Laura, too impatient impaled her lips on Clint's. The crowd laughed and stood up as they clapped their hands. Natasha felt herself smile, Steve was maybe not supposed to be there and she tried to forget about his presence which was hard as he stood a few feet from her. Her eyes searched the crowd and they landed on Tony who gave her a nod in encouragement and a supportive smile.

She smile back at him and watched as Clint and Laura walked down the aisle. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands to the newly wed couple. The pastor stepped up to between Natasha and Steve. "Now, it's your turn, my children." They both nodded not uttering a single word and reached for the other's arm at the same time. Steve held out his arm and Natasha slowly curled her arm around his. She felt her body warm up, her heart pounding in her chest. It was so foreign yet so familiar to have him like this by her side. He may have changed physically but to her eyes he still was the same.

Steve turned his head towards Natasha. He either couldn't believe that she was there. He met her eyes again and he felt as lost, as surprised and as happy as she was. Or at least, that's what he hoped. Unconsciously, he squeezed her arm with his as if he was afraid of letting her go.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Steve reluctantly let go of her and went to join his daughter. Natasha, on the other hand, joined Tony and got with him in the car to go to the reception.

When every invitees arrived at the place where the reception would be held that had all been forbidden to enter the room. They were going to take the wedding pictures. Everyone did one with the beautiful couple.

"Bridesmaid and Best man, now!" Clint said with excitement. Steve asked Sam to keep an eye on Elena and walked towards where the photographer told them to stand. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked forward. Natasha smiled softly and Steve did so as well. The flash of the camera signaled that the photo was taken but the photographer said he had to make another one.

Natasha turned her head slightly to look at Steve, her hand settled on his abdomen gently and the camera perfectly caught it.

She flushed a bit and went to move but the photographer said he had to make some arrangements on his camera. A soft sigh escaped Natasha's lips. "Is he going to take thousand pictures of us or what?" She asked blurting out as she looked on her left.

"Did you just speak with me?" Steve said with an amused smile on his face.

"Was I not supposed to perhaps?" She asked not meeting his gaze but she could clearly feel his ocean eyes staring at her.

"Natasha Romanoff spoke with me!" He said excitement written all over his face. Natasha kept looking forward and felt weirded out by his behavior. The flash of the camera was seen again. They both looked at the photographer in surprise, he had once again not warned them that he was about to take the picture.

"Sorry, my bed. Hello, Natasha." Steve said with a genuine smile and held out his hand for her to shake.

A chuckle escaped her lips and they then turned into a soft smile. She looked up at him finally meeting his gaze and took his hand in her. "Hello, Steve."

They smiled and pulled away from one another. Steve walked back towards his four years old daughter and picked her up. Natasha walked back to Tony's side. "What did you guys talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing. We greeted each other." She said.

Tony burst out into laughter. "Yeah, sure." He then stopped when he noticed that Natasha looked at him dead serious. "Oh, you actually did?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes slightly.

Laura and Clint signaled to the invitees to get inside the room and everyone, step by step, went in. The room was beautifully prepared, it breathed joy and love. The room was a perfect reflection of Laura and Clint. Everybody were asked to find their table and join it. The couple had decided to have the wedding ceremony a bit before 6pm so that everyone could eat.

Tony sat down at the table, it turned iut he was between Natasha and Pepper. He only didn't know one person at the table. A blonde woman that Natasha seemed to know because she looked awkwardly at them.

"Oh, my god!" The mysterious blonde woman exclaimed as she sat down. "Natasha, it's been so long!"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember me we've barely talked at the gala." She said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course I'll remember the woman my cousin was so hung up on."

Natasha felt uncomfortable at the news and couldn't prevent the blush that appeared on her face. Steve looked as uncomfortable as she did, he didn't think his own cousin would spill it out like that. Steve was, in fact, sat down next to her.

Tony cleared his throat. "Anyway, what's in the past stay in the past right?" He said giving them a smile. "By the way, I'm Tony Stark." He gestured to himself then moved his hand towards Pepper slowly. "And this is Pepper, my ex girlfriend."

Pepper sighed as she looked at the man beside her. "Tony, you got to stop saying that to people."

"It's true, isn't it?" He retorted back. "You're my ex girlfriend."

The strawberry haired women sighed as she looked at away. Carol let out a chuckle to calm down the pression that had settled in. "Anyway, how's your mother doing Steve?"

"She's doing good, she wished to come here tonight but you know how her life is now." He shrugged slightly.

"Are you talking about that family side she's not talking to is about?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What family side?" Pepper asked intrigued.

"Well, Sarah has been helping someone she claims as family and refuses to tell us her connection towards this person." The blonde woman explained.

Natasha and Tony quickly glanced at each other's way, a careful look in both of their eyes. Pepper cleared her throat and settled her glare on Natasha. She didn't like the fact that she came with Tony tonight, she was jealous even though she's the one who broke up with him.

"So, Natasha where have you been all these years?" She asked tangling her hands together.

"Oh, you know. London mostly with a few stops there and there." She nonchalantly replied and smiled at her.

"This wine is delicious." Tony said breaking the silence that had settled among them.

"It reminds me of the one we drank in France, do you remember?" Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Steve seemed to be as surprised as Pepper at the news of them being together in France drinking wine. He didn't like it at all.

"Oh, yes." The billionaire replied and put a hand over his stomach showing he had liked that special wine. "What was it called already?"

"The Banyuls." She replied and smiled drinking more wine.

Natasha's phone began to ring. Tony looked at the ID. "It's Annie."

"Oh," She said and rapidly took her phone. "Excuse me." She said as she got up from the table and walked outside to get her call.


	20. The day we stood at the altar part 2

**Chapter 17: The day we stood at the altar part 2**

Natasha walked back into the reception room and took back her place between Tony and Steve. She leaned towards Tony and whispered something in his ear. "Oh." He said.

She nodded and shrugged. "We'll see later." She assured him and stopped talking when the food was served.

"Nat, I was wondering what you were up to now. Are you still a ballerina?" Carol asked as she started eating.

The redhead felt surprised when Carol called her Nat.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha said as she started cutting her food. "I will probably open my own dance studio soon I don't know where yet but I'm confident about that." She said, not realizing she had cut all of her food into small pieces. She shrugged it off quickly and rolled her eyes when Tony gave her a look.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Carol replied.

Throughout dinner, the girls mostly spoke with each other. The hours easily passed and the animator soon announced that the two newly wedded birds will have their first dance. Every eyes were fixed on Clint and Laura who started their dance. A smile was plastered on everybody's faces.

Then came the cheers when the song ended. "Woohoo!" Tony said as he swung another drink. Natasha looked at him and took his cup. "Honey, it's enough." She glared slightly at him as he started to protest. "Fine, Tasha. You're no fun." He stuck out his tongue at her and she once again rolled her eyes.

"Please, more cheers for the Bride and Groom!" The animator said and everybody clapped and cheered for the couple. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, please cheers for the bridesmaid and best man dance!"

Natasha's and Steve's heads spun around towards the animator. "The what?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"The spouses' choice!" He chuckled.

Natasha put down her phone and set her purse on the table. "I swear to God, either the bride or the groom will be soon widowed." She said as she got up.

"Which one do you think is responsible for that?" Steve asked her, it was the second time he had spoken to her today.

"Probably Clint. He always was into such weird stuff." She shrugged.

Steve and Natasha walked to the dancefloor, both felt uncomfortable but couldn't wait to hold one another again. Steve instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and took her hand when they reached the middle of the dancefloor. Natasha held one of his hands as she set of her hand on his shoulder. The song began and she immediately recognized it, it was a featuring between a man and a woman singing about a love story. They started to dance as they held each other. Natasha's heart was pounding in her chest, being so close to him yet so far after so many years was overwhelming and she knew Steve would feel the same way.

(_Calum Scott_ ft **Leona Lewis** \- You Are The Reason)

"_There goes my heart beating / 'Cause you are the reason_." The man started singing. "_I'm losing my sleep / Please come back now_."

She felt her eyes close as they moved back and forth with such a grace. "**There goes my mind racing /And you are the reason**." The second singer, the woman started to sing. "**That I'm still breathing / I'm hopeless now**."

Steve pulled Natasha closer and put his head against hers. He was as surprised as she was that he did that but what surprised him more was that she let him. Her eyes still closed, Natasha began to sing softly the chorus. "_I'd climb every mountain / And swim every ocean_." Steve could heard her and focused on her voice only. "**Just to be with you / And fix what I've broken**." The world just disappeared around them. It was just the other's presence and the song that mattered now. Bucky and Clint where both recording the sweet moment they seemed to be having. "**_Oh, 'cause I need you to see / That you are the reason_**."

The song went on and Natasha laid her head against Steve chest. "_There goes my hands shaking / And you are the reason_." She felt Steve's lips place a soft kiss on her hair and she smiled through she kept singing. "_My heart keeps bleeding / I need you now, oh_."

Steve let go of Natasha's hand and he wrapped both of his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. He didn't want to let her go again, he had missed her so much. "_If I could turn back the clock_ / **_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark._**" This all almost felt like a dream to the both of them. "**_I'd spend every hour, of every day oh / Keeping you safe."_** Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and looked up at him. They both smiled softly at the other and they gaze into each other's eyes with a knowing look.

"**_I'd climb every mountain_** **_/ And swim every ocean_**." Natasha sang along as she found herself unable to look away from those all too familiar eyes. "**_Just to be with you / And fix what I've broken_**." Steve's heart flushed as well as his cheeks. This song was really hitting him in the gut. "**_Oh, 'cause I need you to see / That you are the reason._**"

The song was close to the end, Natasha knew it and she didn't want to let go of Steve again. She ignored the sense of guilt she felt and held him closer to her body. " I _don't wanna fight no more / I don't wanna hide no more_ (**you are**)." To everybody, they looked like they were hugging as they kept dancing. Steve let his head fall on her shoulder as he danced. " _I don't wanna to cry no more come back / I need you to hold me _(**that you are the reason**)." Natasha did the same thing and laid her head against his shoulder and she sang straight into his ear in a whisper. "_A little closer now, just a little closer now / Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonigh_t." Steve's arms tightened around her, this song was really getting into his bones.

"_I'd climb every mountain_ / **And swim every ocean**." Natasha's hands went into Steve's hair and cuddled into him as they swirled back and forth on the dancefloor. "**Just to be with you / And fix what I've broken**." Natasha felt Steve smile into her shoulder and her lips lifted up as well. She had missed this, missed him, missed his presence and warmth. "** 'Cause I need you to see / That you are the reason**."

The song ended and the two adults reluctantly let go of one another. Natasha looked at him and smiled softly, then walked outside hurriedly. Steve watched her go and looked around as the the invitees were still clapping their hands.

"Clint, you son of a bitch." Bucky said once he stopped recording. He turned around to see the groom who had a successful smile on his lips.

"Whoa! You kiss Wanda with that mouth." He joked and winked at his friends knowingly. "In a week they'll be kissing, I'm pretty sure of that."

Tony, who was drunk, turned around and looked at the group of friends. "What did you say?"

"That they'll be soon together, I mean come on why wait so long?" Clint shrugged.

Tony laughed shaking his head. "You're such a moron."

Natasha walked back inside and sat back down next to Tony. Steve was nowhere around and she saw him at the table of the children where he had a little girl on his lap. Her heart clenched and she found herself quickly looking away. She couldn't do that to herself again, she couldn't let her still existent feelings for Steve make her hope that they'd be something because she knew they wouldn't.

Bucky and Wanda, Sam and Maria, Carol and a man went to dance along the other invitees. Pepper was already on the dance floor with a man as they danced together. Tony was glaring at the man with furious eyes, he was jealous and he knew it. He went over to them but Steve stopped him once he noticed what he was about to do.

"Are you Natasha?" A small voice asked innocently as she looked up at the adult.

Natasha looked down and saw the little girl who was with Steve earlier. She knew who she was, Steve and Sharon's daughter. She crouched down at the child's level and looked into her blue eyes that were just like her father's. "Yes, I am."

"Why are you making my daddy sad?" She asked again as she flumbed with the hem of her dress.

"What? I don't make your daddy sad, where did you get that?" Natasha asked obviously surprised by the child's words. "Did he tell you that?

"Uncle Clint made me promise not to talk to Daddy about you because if I did he would be sad." She explained.

Natasha frowned. "What was uncle Clint talking about?"

"He said that you were coming to his wedding and that you would reunite with my father." She said nonchalantly.

Natasha had doubts about Clint's real intentions and now she's got the confirmation that he tricked her.

"You are the ballerina!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully.

Natasha nodded, surprised that she knew about that. "Yes, I am a ballerina."

"Can you show me some moves? I want to be a ballerina too!" Elena said stepping closer to Natasha with hope filling her beautiful eyes.

"Right about now?" She asked for confirmation. When Elena nodded she said. "Maybe some other time, I don't have the right shoes." She showed her heels and shrugged.

Elena giggled but looked a bit disappointed. Natasha didn't like to make children disappointed so she suggested something. "I am a ballet teacher, sweetie. Maybe you could come to one or two sessions and see if that's what you really want?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Elena?" Steve's voice was heard from behind Natasha. She tensed slightly and turned around. "Natasha." He said.

"Steve." She awkwardly waved at him.

"Daddy! I want to be a ballerina, can I take ballet class?" Elena asked running to her father and looked up at him with begging eyes. "Natasha said she can take me in her class."

Steve's eyes darted from his daughter to Natasha who looked a bit flustered. "You did?"

"Yeah, we talked and she asked me if I was a ballerina and I told her I could take her in my class for one or two sessions. If she likes it then she can subscribe and learn a lot about ballet. With your permission, of course." She explained. "And of course when I finally open the studio."

"I'm surprised you would do that." He replied.

"Why would I not?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He shrugged off. "Well, tell me when you open your studio and we'll come."

"I will." She said then bit her tongue once they both left.

* * *

Afterwards, Bucky took Natasha and Tony to his car. They both got in after setting the drunk Tony in the backseat, him in the driver seat and her in the passenger seat. "You're really saving me there, Bucky."

"It's alright, it's the least I could do. We haven't seen each other in so long and the girls bugged you all night." Bucky chuckled amusingly. Natasha chuckled as well and pulled her hair in a bun.

"Well I was more friends with them than with you." She replied with a shrug.

"Ouch. My ego is hurt." He faked being hurt as he put a hand over his heart. Natasha laughed at his stupidity. "So, tell me Miss Romanoff, how long are you staying in New York?" Bucky asked with his usual soft grin.

"I've been back for a month actually." She admitted. "And I'm staying for God's know how long. I finally got the money I need to open my own dance studio."

"Oh that's incredible." He genuinely said before they both fell into silence.

"I just want you to know that I hadn't planned on one of you bringing me home. My drive had to cancel, work you know." Natasha said with a small sigh and smile.

"That's why you didn't have a date tonight?" He asked smirking and glanced her way.

She laughed shaking her head. "No, and well technically I did have a date as in the bridesmaid and the best man have each other."

The smile on her face slightly fell, her gaze lowered on her lap at the thought of Steve being her "date" tonight. Bucky looked at her and noticed the nostalgia in her eyes. "What happened between you two?"

Natasha frowned at the question. "What do you mean? You know what happened."

"I meant you both looked so... Surprised to see each other." He commented.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you. I agreed to come because Clint told me he wouldn't be there, something about traveling in Australia or whatever. That asshole tricked me."

Bucky nodded, he already knew this. It has been their plan to lie to both. "Oh." Was all he managed to say. "So, you and Tony huh? Who would've thought."

"Certainly not me, he's the last person I expected but well." She shrugged slightly.

Both of them clearly didn't mean the same thing. Bucky stopped asking questions and drove to the address Natasha gave him. After a few minutes they arrived in front of a charming small house and Bucky raised an eyebrow. "You live here?"

"Yeah." She shrugged and got out of the car. She woke Tony up and dragged his sleepy self out of the car then towards the house. "Thank you, Bucky." She waved him and entered the house with Tony. Bucky watched them go and frowned when a woman walked out of the house. He tried not to read too much into this and got back to the reception.

Natasha locked the door after Annie's departure. She helped Tony up the stairs. "Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed." She said and walked down the corridor with him, she laid him down on his bed.

"Tasha." He called out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't want to have another nightmare tonight."

"Trust me, with that amount of alcohol you won't." She half joked and chuckled when he mumbled. "Knew it." Before falling asleep.

She walked out of Tony's room and walked into her room. She changed and put on her pajamas. She got under the covers and looked at the two dogtags laying on her bedside. She touched them softly and remembered when Tony gave them to her all those years ago after Steve forgot them at her house.

With a soft sigh, she turned off the light and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Please give me your thoughts!

Thank you so much for all the love you're giving to this story!


	21. The day we all had a nice conversation

I can't wait for everybody's reaction to this chapter!

**Chapter 18: The day we all had a nice conversation**

**_Two days after the wedding_**

Laura had cooked a huge meal for the group of friends. She had wanted everyone to properly reunite and talk with one another around dinner. Natasha had arrived with Tony, Sam with Maria and Wanda with Bucky. Pepper and Steve came alone and Thor couldn't come that day.

The newly wedded woman had made them homemade lasagna, the group was delighted. Laura had earlier set the container on the kitchen counter. "They're probably cold, you should each make your plates then heat them. Go ahead, make yourself at home I'll get dressed." She said with a warm smile and walked up the stairs after kissing Clint who watched her.

They all were in the kitchen which was luckily huge enough for them.

"So, you went to Paris?" Wanda asked as she sat at the bar stool looking at Natasha.

Natasha put some of the lasagna on her plate before putting it in the microwave. It seemed a bit weird to her eyes that she had remembered that her and Tony went to Paris, Wanda was pretty wasted that night. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Tony remembered that they had told them.

"Yeah we did." She replied.

"When?" Wanda asked again, eager for details. She crossed her arms and set her head between her hands as she slightly narrowed her eyes at the woman.

Natasha looked at Tony with an unsure look. "About a year ago, I think?" She said and walked towards the glasses cabinet.

"Make yourself at home." Clint murmured as he watched Nat's behavior around the kitchen. This said, Pepper slapped his arm and reminded him that they could all make theirs selves at home just like Laura said.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed Natasha's doubt.

"I heard Paris is romantic." The long red haired woman commented again as she took her sip of her wine that Bucky had poured for her.

"Yes, it is." Natasha said as she took a glass and put on the counter. "A big expensive to my eyes but still." She smiled and poured some wine into that glass.

Steve felt his blood boil in his body. He didn't want to know about that, about them. He couldn't understand _how_ they ended up together.

"Okay, enough." Clint snapped as he looked at Natasha and Tony. "How long has this been going on?" Clint asked definitely annoyed by the two adults behaviors. When he saw the confusion on the woman's face he added. "How long have you been together?"

Natasha looked at Clint as if he had grown three heads before bursting into laugh. "Together? Tony and I are not together."

"You sure about that?" Pepper spoke up as she folded her arms and looked defiantly at the redhead.

"Uh, yes I am." Natasha slightly laughed and frowned at the sudden anger that flashed off Pepper. "I think I would know if I was dating my best friend don't you think?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you stole him from me. I find it quite hard to believe that you are not together."

Natasha stared at her in disbelief, she never stole anyone from anybody! Well maybe Steve but that was a different case. Right?

"Okay, what is this about Pepper? I never did anything wrong towards you." Natasha defended.

Pepper scoffed. "You dared to come between Tony and I."

"What? You really think that the only thing I had to do was to steal a committed man?"

"Well you did stole Steve from Sharon, didn't you?" Pepper snapped looking furiously at Natasha.

The room fell into silence at the mention of Sharon's name. Steve's whole body tensed as he watched the shock pass through her face. "It seems like it's your thing." She added.

Natasha laughed dryly as she settled her hands on the counter. Her eyes never left the CEO. "It's good to know what people think of you after five fucking years! I'll be honest with you, I was not expecting _that_ from _you_." She shook her head in disbelief. "You know, everyone says that Tony used to be the selfish one in the couple when clearly it was you. He was only been here for me and you broke up with him because you thought he was having an affair even he told you that he didn't."

"Why did you need him so much?" Pepper asked taking a step forward.

"He is the only one out of you all that kept contact and that was here for me. Now as to why, it's not your fucking business!" Natasha replied with a hiss before grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house slamming the door behind.

"I wish you'd have believed me, Pep. We wouldn't be there today." Tony said as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Nothing ever happened with Natasha." He insisted and walked out of the house.

Laura walked back downstairs with still the same warm smile on her lips. She had changed into a summer dress. "How are the lasagna?" She asked with a cheerful tone.

She looked around and saw everybody looking in disbelief and out of place. "Where are the two lovebirds?" She asked talking about Tony and Natasha.

"They're not together." Steve pointed out folding his arms.

"We should probably go talk with them." Wanda said. "Natasha is kind of right, we didn't keep contact."

"I know where they live." Bucky said getting up.

"Yeah so they live together but they're not together?" Pepper said tapping her foot on the ground.

"You're kind of being a stubborn bitch there, Pepper." Maria said. "Look, I know you're jealous and I understand, or I think I do. But you're the one who broke up with him, you can't hate on them for trying to be better with each other."

"Tony I get why, but Nat...?" Clint asked.

"Well..." Maria said before clearing her throat and pointed to Steve's direction with her eyes. "Probably."

"Ooh." Clint said and shook his head slightly. "Bucky, take us to her— their house."

"Robin, in the batmobile!" Bucky joked before going out of the house.

"So much for my dinner." Laura muttered before joining everyone outside.

* * *

"Stop!" Natasha snapped. "You all like you care about me when you don't! If you _actually_ felt that way, if you _actually_ cared about me you wouldn't have taken five damn years to call me." She accused looking at everybody with anger.

How dare they show up at her house and claim that they have always been on her side? How can they just show up unannounced and tell her that if she had been through something they would have been there for her?

They were not! They just abandoned her when she needed her friends, her family the most.

"You can't tell me you ever tried to contact me because I know you didn't, I kept an eye on all of you. Tony is the only onr who came after me is for Fuck's sake!" She looked at everyone except Steve, the only one she couldn't be mad at.

"You," She started pointing to Wanda and Bucky. "You dated and got engaged. You decided to spend your money for the wedding on a world travel, you still work in the bowling alley that you both brought from Laura."

"You guys finally got it on and started dating, moved in together." She said looking at Maria and Sam. "Maria, you finally opened your own detective office where Sam also works at."

"You guys brought a house." She said eyeing Clint and Laura. "Well, not surprising I've been there." She commented. "You kept your jobs and opened a new bowling alley in New York along with a Karaoke and sushi bar.

"However you never once called to catch up or anything, I know neither did I but you can't just lie to me and trick me to come to your wedding then lie straight to my face." She shook her head out of annoyance."You see, it's insane how much you can know about a person's life through their social medias." She sighed and kept pacing back and forth as she was when they first arrived. "You have no fucking rights to show up at my house and tell me all those fucking lies, you weren't there for me, you can't just comment my life as you wish. You lost that right the day you dropped all contacts with me."

The group, except Tony, looked dumbfounded and defeated.

She was right, they hadn't kept contact with her. They let her down, after Steve and her's "breakup" they stood by his side and not hers. Surprisingly, except Tony. "Get out." She said calmly and tapping her feet on the ground not to get angry.

"Are you deaf? Get out of my house!" Natasha yelled as she pointed outside with her finger. She was angry and she knew if they stayed everything would become worse. She opened her mouth to repeat her previous words when a softer voice come from behind her leaving her frozen on the spot.

"Mommy!" The small voice said.

Her face paled, this couldn't be happening. Not right here, not right now. Her eyes screamed shame and anger. She slowly turned around and looked at her child that stood before Annie, their nanny. The small child had blue eyes and blondish hair with a hint of red. A smile was plastered on his face at the view of his mother.

Natasha ignored the confusion and incomprehension on everybody's faces expect Tony who seemed to be as shocked as she was about the kid's presence. Balancing on his small legs, he ran towards his mother who caught him in her arms and held him against her lap. "Hey, sweetheart." She kissed his head softly.

The boy let out a gasp and wiggled out of his mother's embrace. "Uncle Tony!" He cheered as he got down from Natasha's hold and ran towards the billionaire.

Natasha turned to the nanny who looked like a fish out of water. She sensed the uneasiness on the young woman, probably because she saw her boss scream at multiple people in her house. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another hour."

"Yeah, but they said on the radio that a storm was coming up and I thought it would be safer to bring Jamie home sooner so I go home safe. Now that I say that out loud, that sounds selfish."

"It's okay, Annie." Natasha reassured and looked around the room for her purse. "Just let me find my purse and you'll be on your way."

"I can pay her." Tony chided him, the little boy currently on his lap.

Natasha shook her head."No way I'm letting you pay her again." She turned and noticed that her purse was on the shelf behind Steve. "Fork." She fake cursed and stepped to take it as she tried to ignore Steve's eyes that begged for explanation just like the others. She took the money and walked back towards the door, she gave the money she owed to Annie. "When will you need me again?"

"I'll call you, okay?" The redhead said with a tight smile and closed the door after bidding her goodbye. Her shoulders were as tensed as the rest of he body, with a sigh she walked towards Tony and took Jamie from his arms. "I don't think I need to show you, your way out huh?" She murmured refusing to meet the others' eyes.

"Natasha..." Clint started as his eyes fell on the child.

"If you had replied any of my calls or texts maybe you wouldn't be as surprised as you are now. I don't owe any of you an explanation, you wanted me there at your wedding? I was there. Now keep going with your ignorance towards my being and get out." She said with bitter even though her voice stayed calm and dangerously low. "Get. Out." She slowly ordered them before walking to her kitchen with her son in her arms.

The group stayed still, they didn't know what to do or what to think. Natasha had a child. A beautiful and little boy that didn't seem to be bothered by their presences. Natasha walked back to the living room and glared at the adults that still hadn't left. "I thought I told you to go." She said putting down a Willy Wonka plate on the table. She helped her son to get into the chair and gave him his plastic fork. "Mommy, who are they?" The four years old asked.

"No one, sweetie. Eat." She kissed his head and turned to everybody. "Do I have to freaking call the police?"

Wanda looked at Tony and begged him with her face to try to calm Natasha. He nodded slightly and cleared his throat stepping up to the woman. "I think they should stay."

"Well, this is my house. I choose who get to stay and I don't want them here." She defended folding her arms over her chest and she looked into her friend's eyes.

"Annie said that a storm was coming up, that would be the most wise thing to do. I know you don't want them there and that you are mad at them but I don't think it's worth risking their lives, right?" He said and put both of his hands on both of her arms. Natasha sighed and placed her hands over her face. "Come on, Nat. What happened to your forgiving self?"

She sighed and let her hands down. "Fine. Once the storm is gone they leave."

"You heard the woman." Tony cheered slightly and turned to his friends. "This ought to be fun!"

"Weird, once upon a time I was the one convincing her." Clint mumbled a bit too loud before Natasha heard him. "Should probably my mouth shut." He commented after seeing the redhead's glare.

"Mommy, grandma is calling!" The little boy, Jamie, said happily as he pointed to Natasha's phone on the table.

"Fuck." She said and immediately grabbed her phone.

"No, Fork." Tony told her.

She picked up and turned around. "Hey."

"I want to speak with her, please!" Jamie begged letting down his fork.

"Wait a minute." She told her son. "Yeah. Uh.. yeah he's here. Alright, I'll tell him. Jamie wants to speak with you. Okay, see you." She handed her phone to her son who took it happily and started conversing with his grandmother.

"Steve, your mom said she'll keep Elena tonight." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"My mom?" He asked softly in disbelief.

"Oh my fucking digging god!" Clint exclaimed.

* * *

Thoughts?


	22. The day we all fought

**Chapter 19: The day we all fought**

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

What had she done? This was not how it was supposed to happen (totally true). She made the mistake of admitting that it was _his _mother that had called on _her_ phone and that her- _their_ son had called grandma.

She couldn't even try to deny it, after all why would she? Steve would've know one day.

"Oh my fucking digging God!" Clint had screamed.

"Language!" Natasha snarled and glanced at her son who was sitting on the couch talking to his grandmother happily.

"Language, really? Is that _all_ you have to stay?" He retorted back insisting on the 'all'.

"Surely not." She said.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Tony began with a chuckle. "I mean, I knew."

Sam and Bucky stared at him with a furious expressions. "Yeah, no kidding." The metal armed guy said. Over the last years, Steve and Natasha weren't the only ones who changed. Bucky had lost his arm when he was in Iran for a charity cause whereas Clint's hearing degraded progressively: he had to wear hearing aids now.

"What were you expecting?" Tony asked facing the two men.

"Anything but a hidden child. Why the hell would she do that? She had no reason to keep from us but above all from Steve!" Sam argued accusingly pointing his finger towards the redhead woman who stood beside her child.

"This is none of your business, Sam. She had her reasons now leave her alone." The billionaire defended the ballerina. "You can't pretend to be mad at her, this does not concern you one bit. You have no fuc- forking right to be furious because of J-A-M-I-E." He said spelling out the little boy's name so he wouldn't understand that they were speaking about him.

Jamie had given her phone back to Natasha and ignored the fighting adults that stood a little bit away from him. He had returned to eating his favorite food, pasta chicken just like Natasha.

"Maybe I don't get to have an opinion there but you have to admit that she had no rights to do so!" Clint raised his voice and started to fight with Tony who was against the three men.

"Enough!" Steve yelled and the three men stopped talking. Natasha had taken the crying boy into her arms, he didn't like to hear yelling and the fact that there was so many people he didn't know in his house scared him.

"Go wait by the door if you're not capable of being quiet." Natasha said and took her child upstairs. Ever since he arrived, Steve's eyes were glued to the small child. His heart had been beating so hard against his chest that he couldn't hear the noises the men had been making.

His eyes had followed Jamie and Natasha up the stairs. He had doubts, was this child actually _his_? He sighed and walked upstairs as well and followed the light that shone out from what he assumed to be Jamie's room. As he got closer he heard Natasha's soft singing voice. He stood at the door and looked at the both of them. Jamie had seen Steve and gave him a smile, Natasha on the other hand was busy singing to her son.

"Sleep, my beautiful good boy, Bayushki bayu. Quietly the moon is looking into your cradle." She raised her hand and caressed her son's head. "I will tell you fairy tales and sing you little songs but you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, Bayushki bayu." She sang softly hopping that Jamie would go to sleep.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes, honey?" She raised her head to get a better view of her child.

"Who is that?"

"Who?" She frowned and looked at her son. She then noticed that he was looking behind her so she turned around and found Steve watching them as he was leaning against the door frame. "Steve." She said softly.

"Hi, Steve!" Jamie said catching the man's name from his mother's lips.

"Hey, buddy." He said softly. The first words he spoke to a child he was almost sure was his. He refused to jump into conclusion, he preferred to wait for Natasha's confirmation about the paternity of the little four years old boy.

"Mommy, can Uncle Tony put me in bed?" He asked with his soft, innocent voice.

"Of course, sweetheart." She kissed her son's forehead and raised up. She looked at Steve as she walked out of the room and for a brief second he had glance her way. Her heart picked up slightly and she walked down the stairs. She could feel everybody's eyes on her and she didn't like it.

"Jamie wants you to tuck him in." She said as she eyed the billionaire.

Tony nodded and walked upstairs after kissing Natasha's cheek comfortingly.

"Why did you do this?" Sam immediately asked and once again they were all against her. "You had no right to hide that child from him.

"You don't have the right to judge me!" Natasha spoke up loudly, she had gotten tired of their useless words. "You don't know anything that happened! You don't know what it felt like to be all alone without anyone I knew. Even if Tony was here, it was hard, you don't know how hard it was to raise Jamie by my own at the beginning of his life."

"You made that choice!" Clint said.

She huffed and laughed dryly. "I had my reasons! I couldn't just stand here and tell him I was pregnant while _his__ wife_ was already carrying his child. It would've hurt everybody if I had stayed, he would've been torn between his family with Sharon and the son hewould've of had with me." She sighed. "I know how Steve is, he would've felt bad because he wouldn't have been able to be there for both of his kids. If you can't understand my opinion I don't care, I did what was better for everyone."

"Yet you could have told _us_!" Clint sighed. "We would've of been there for you, Natasha. You had no reason to lie to us, how could you not include us in this?"

Natasha passed her hand over her face taking a deep breath. "I told you, I had to! I never lied to you about Jamie. You never asked anything that could've lead to that conversation and this is why it was only Tony beside me, that's why I trust him more than any of you."

Wanda approached Natasha. "We asked you how you had been! You should have called us, god dammit. Didn't you think about Jamie? You don't know what you've put him through." She sighed and took a step back to her previous place next to Bucky. "We could've been there for you, we would've helped you. We are here today."

Natasha fumed at their words, how difficult is it to understand? Why can't they just accept that she was all alone with a child to raise? How could they say such things?

"Enough of your fucking lies!" She yelled at them. "Like I previously told you if you actually felt that way, if you actually cared about us, about me you wouldn't have taken five damn years to call me." She accused. "You are been nothing but hypocrites right now. You pretend you care but you never did anything to actually prove that you do." She sighed and walked into her kitchen slamming the door behind her.

"You kept contact?" Bucky spoke up as he looked at Tony who nodded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" The man asked as he raised a brow to his friend.

He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly when the billionaire refused to talk. "You knew about where she was, what she had become and that she had his son, why didn't you tell us? Or him, at least?"

"You never asked." Tony shrugged. "When she left, you never talked about her. You all got mad or sad whenever we would be talking about her, how was I supposed to know you still wanted to know about her?"

"Because—" Clint started to argue but Wanda cut him off.

"Guys! We don't care, it's in the past. What's done is done, we all fucked up and let her alone. We should try to get her to forgive us over than fighting about who knew and who didn't." Clint sighed and nodded. She was right, they all should concentrate on them trying to get forgiven by the ballerina.

"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked as he walked down the stairs and looked at the group of friends.

"In the kitchen." Wanda informed him.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Natasha was mumbling some things in Russian as she furiously chopped the vegetables. If they had to be here all night, she at least had to make them something to eat she had thought.

Steve walked up behind her and grabbed her arms softly. "Slowly, you're going to hurt yourself." He told her as he took the knife from her hands.

She sighed and passed her hand through her hair. "Yes." She said.

He frowned slightly as he looked at her. "What?"

"You're here to ask me if Jamie is your son aren't you?" She said and turned her body to fully face him. "If that's the case then your answer is yes, he is." She said feeling her body tremble with guilt.

This was it. He had his confirmation. Steve looked at Natasha with hurt and incomprehension in his eyes. They had child. They had a baby boy that was both a part of her and a part of him.

He couldn't thinking straight, he felt tears filling up in his eyes. He saw that Natasha's eyes were watery, that they contained sadness and shame. When he entered the room he was so furious at her but when he saw how guilty and bad she felt, he melted at the vision of her being sad. He always hated seeing Natasha sad, it was a sight he couldn't handle ever since 'the incident' years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Natasha looked away, she couldn't bear to see him like this, she knew it was her fault he looked so sad and shocked at the moment and she hated herself for that.

She had lived in remorse for the past five years, regretting not telling Steve she was pregnant when they parted. She kept something huge from him, from everyone, from her son, _their_ son.

"You were having a child with Sharon..." She trailed off. "You were going to make your marriage work and you were going to be happy with the woman you love like you've always wanted. I couldn't do this to you, to her. I know it was wrong and stupid to hide it but I had to for your happiness."

"You should have told me, it's my child..."

"I know, I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I felt awful, I feel awful. I robbed you his four first years, the beginning of his life and I just hate myself for that. There's nothing I can do or say to change it and even if I could, I wouldn't. It was for the best, Steve."

"For the best." He repeated with a not amused chuckle.

"Yes." She confirmed. "He would've grown up and you would've been torn between your family with Sharon and our son. We would've all been hurt, especially the children."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, Steve. You would've spent time with Elena and Sharon, Jamie would've been sad, I would've been sad seen you happy with another woman and vice versa. I don't expect you to understand or to accept my decision but at least respect it."

"If we hadn't reunited with you, would you have told me?"

Natasha sighed and thought for a moment, she was still looking at anything but him. She could feel his intense blue eyes piercing into her soul, making her heart flush with love and flinch with regret.

"I think, yes. I wanted to, I called you actually. Multiples times but you wouldn't answer and when you did I couldn't say anything I just hung up."

Steve kept his eyes on her as they widened, the number that has been calling him for years, that he thought was nothing but some creepy person pranking him was in fact Natasha. He breathed taking in all of the information.

Natasha started sobbing but muffled her cries with her hand as she turned her back to him. Steve's heart clenched, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her but she stood still crying her heart out. Her head felt heavy and fell on his chest as he stroked her back. All of the remorse and guilt she had felt for the past five years were pouring out in her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I'm such a bad person." Natasha mumbled.

"Shh..." He reassured. "No, you're not. It's fine I totally understand..."

Natasha's looked up at him, tears on her rolling down her cheeks and her eyes red. Steve cupped both her cheeks wiping away the tears and softly caressing her face. "You do?" She asked.

"Will you let me see him? Be a part of his life?"

Natasha nodded eagerly as she locked her eyes with his. "Of course, Steve. You're his father, you should be there for him and make up for the four years I stole from you two..."

Steve shook his head. "No, shh... Stop thinking about it, alright?"

Natasha nodded and he pulled her into another hug which she returned this time. Steve held her close to him, God how much he had missed her. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair, he couldn't remember the last time he got to hold her so close to him.

"I love you..."

* * *

HII! here's the new chapter, what are your thoughts?

Also, I noticed I made a mistake, actually an anachronism. I wrote in chapter 14 'The day we discovered a big surprise' that Natasha's favorite movie was 'The Dressmaker'. At that time the story was happening in 2014 but the movie was released in 2015 sooo I'll change that obviously. If you spot any other anachronism feel free to point them to me! And same goes for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Thank you so much for all the love you are giving to this story! I love you all!


	23. The day we had multiple feelings

**Chapter 20: The day we had multiple feelings**

_I love you_.

Those three little words could be wonderful and dreadful at the same time. They can make your heart and soul beat with delight and love but make them tremble with fear as well.

What would be the best way to respond to those words? What would be the best way to respond to those words in their case?

I love you too?

Thank you?

What?

None of this would summarize what happened between our two beloved adults.

"What did you just say?" She asked as she quickly pulled away from her.

"Depends, what did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"I heard what you just said, Steve." She said. "But you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mean them anyway, you're married and you say that five years after last seeing each other. I think the fact you just discovered that we had a child together mislead you to think that you love me."

"No, Natasha-"

"Steve." She interrupted him in a warning tone. "Don't. Think about Sharon. You know I'm right."

"But she-" He began but was interrupted by Tony who walked into the room.

"He's sound asleep." He told her.

"Thank you, Tony." She said with a tight smile.

"Everything is okay, there?" The billionaire asked intrigued by the look on the two adults' faces.

"Yeah. Better than I thought. " Natasha shrugged. "I expected Steve to be the one to react badly when in fact it was them." She said shook her head towards the door.

"Don't worry, they'll come around." Tony assured.

Another sigh escaped the woman's lips. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to loose them more because of something they're not even concerned by."

"Natasha?" Maria's voice was heard into the kitchen as she stepped inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked fumbling with her hands slightly, she eyed between Steve and Tony before setting her gaze back on the redhead. "Privately."

"I don't know, I don't want to hear the same questions again. What I did is the past, it simply was what I thought was best for my child and if you can't understand that then you can go fu—".

"Wow! Slow down Speedy Conzales." Maria interrupted as she held both of her hands up in the air. "I didn't say anything earlier. I'm the only one who didn't talk."

"You—" Natasha started but stopped before she could say anything. She was trying to remember the previous events as she looked down on the ground. She sighed again and looked around the room to find Steve and Tony gone. "Listen, Maria I don't want to get more criticized than I already was."

"Well, you have- had actually, a secret that you kept away from us all and I will respect your decision before this is your life and because I don't want to loose you. The dumbest mistake I did, we did was to drop contact with you. I love you so much, you've always been my best friend snd you are always going to be my best friend. I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I love you."

Natasha wanted to laugh and scream, what was with people telling her that they love her today? She felt touched by Maria's little speech and see how regretful she was of her actions. She opened the mouth to speak but she was cut short by Maria.

"Here, in exchange, I will tell you something that only I know and that the group doesn't know yet."

Natasha waited patiently, curious as to what her friend was going to tell her. "Alright, I'm listening to you."

"He came back." She looked at her in all seriousness. "Alexei came back in America." Maria said never tearing her eyes from Natasha. She didn't miss the way her face fell nor the way her body trembled with horror. "I think he's been looking for you."

"W-what?" Natasha said with a barely audibly voice. "How? When?"

"Around two months ago, he's capable of coming back into the country it's been ten years."

"Oh my God." She turned around feeling sick and afraid. Her hand clasped over her stomach that clenched in disgust. "Oh my God." She kept repeating as her heartbeat sped up.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Natasha. You need to relax." Maria said approaching her friend and put her hands on both of her shoulders as she faced her.

"No. This is too much..." Tears started to flood from Natasha's eyes. "I can't, I can't. What if he finds me?" She tried desperately to control her breathing but she began hyperventilating.

"Natasha, you're having a panick attack, you need to calm down. Listen to my voice, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine, we are here for you."

"Hey, he's—" Steve began talking as he walked in and saw the way Natasha was in. To his eyes, she was in that state because of their presences here today, he hated seeing her this bad. "Natasha." He said and as he practically ran towards the two women. Her eyes lifted from the floor and set into his eyes, Maria seeing this looked at Steve. "Here, take her. You can smooth her." She removed her hands from her friend's shoulders and walked to the counter and looked for a glass to fill water with.

"Hey, it's alright." Steve said smoothly and he felt surprised when he felt Natasha wrap her arms around him for the second time today. He kissed her hair reassuringly and returned her embrace, his hands went up and down her back as he stroked it.

"Don't let me go. Don't get let me go, again." Natasha pleaded softly, she felt herself become vulnerable. Steve really hated to her like this, so broken, sad and stressed.

"I won't," He reassured his arms tightening around her smaller frame. "I'm not letting you go, again."

Natasha stayed quiet and stopped hyperventilating. Her breathed returned to normal and the tears stopped. Maria was looking at them with a small smile at the corner of her lips. She walked up to the both of them. "Here, Nat. Drink some bit." She said holding out the glass with fresh water as she rubbed sightly her friend's back.

"Thank you." She mumbled softly removing herself from Steve's warm arms. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well I wanted to." He said with his soft boyish smile. "I missed you, you know."

Ughhhh! Natasha thought. He really knows when to say that kind of words.

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she said in a breath. "Me, too."

"Um," Maria cleared her throat. "Not that it's any of my business but I think you should go talk to the group. I'll finish dinner and I promise I'm going to try not to burn down your house."

A chuckle escaped Natasha's lips as she silently shook her head. "Alright, I guess we gotta go."

Steve followed Natasha as she walked out of the kitchen. When the group saw her arrived they stopped talking and looked at her. "Geez, don't let my presence inside my house kill your joyful moods."

"Don't try to joke with us, we're still mad at you." Clint said folding his arms.

"Mad at me?" She repeated with a laugh.

"I did nothing to you!"

"You kept this from us!" Sam accused as he pointed his finger upstairs.

"This as you say is my fucking son! My child, a human being not a 'this' and it does NOT concern you one bit."

"Of course it concerns us we are your friends!" Laura said.

"If you were my friends you wouldn't act this way, you would support me and understand my decisions just like Tony and Maria did!"

"Yes, of course. Tony was obviously the better one of us to help you take care of a baby." Bucky sarcastically said.

"Alright, that's enough!" Natasha yelled at them. "I can't stand the people you've became! What happened to your forgiving and understanding sides? You all, except Tony, Maria and Steve, are a bunch of assholes! Who do you think you are? Who do you take yourselves for? Angels? Innocents? The hell you are!" She held out an accusing finger at them. "You dare to come into my house, into my life just to criticize the decisions I've made. I thought they were for the best and maybe I was wrong but you don't get to judge my decisions. You don't get to judge my life when you are the ones who let me down. I certainly did wrong but you can't pretend that you never did anything wrong because you did! I thought I was doing what was the best for my child."

"The best? Keeping his existence from his father was the best you could do?" Sam bitterly asked. "You really are—"

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. "You let me do the talking! I've had enough of your critics earlier, you are no good people. You are acting like children as if this concerned you. Well, let me break it to you, it does not concern you one bit! You are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites!"

"You can't—"

"I said shut the fuck up! I am NOT done talking you dumbass!" She yelled again, her eyes were filled with fury and her anger was radiating off her body. "The only reason you still are in this house is because of the fucking storm! I swear to God, once this is all finished you get your asses out of this house and out my life." She breathlessly said. "You are already familiar with the concept aren't you?" She rhetorically asked.

"Now, you want to behave like children? Go ahead, you will be treated such as. I want all of you to keep your mouth closed, unless you use it to apologise to me, and to go sit at the table calmly. We are going to have dinner, you will behave nicely or you won't get dessert, got it?" She asked adding fuel to the fire as she literally took them for children. "Then when dinner is over you will help with cleaning the table and the dishes. After that, just like the little sweet angels you are you are going to wait by the door for the storm to end. Of course, all of this will have to be done in silence or you will be punished."

Tony smirked slightly at Natasha for the way she was talking to the other adults. "What kind of punishment are we talking about here?" He chided in leaning towards the redhead woman. "Because I've been a bad boy."

Natasha glared at him but a small smile took place at the corner of her lips. "Dinner will be served in 5 minutes." She said before walking off in the kitchen. As she closed the door behind her she immediately leaned against it, closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Maria started laughing as she removed the pan from the stove. "You did amazing back there."

"Thank you." Natasha said and removed herself from the door. She walked towards the stove and helped Maria to finish cooking. "See, you didn't burn down my house."

She laughed at again. "Well, you never know I'm not finished yet. If I'm capable of burning steaks, I'll be capable to burn down your house."

"You've always been a terrible cook." Natasha commented earning a shove from her friend.

Tony and Steve walked into the room and looked at the two women. "I feel like we're back in fifties. Here, let me help." Steve said as he walked towards the stove.

"Okay, we're too much around here." Maria complained with a smirk on her lips as she stepped back to let Natasha and Steve cook together. "Come on, drunk boy we're going to set up the table." Maria said and walked out of the room. Tony followed her closely behind.

Silence fell upon the two adults, the only noises you could here were their breathing, the stove and the chopping sound. Steve was frying the vegetables while Natasha was cutting them.

"Steve?" Natasha asked after she finished chopping all of the vegetables and dropped them into the pan.

"Yes?" He asked moving around the spatula.

"How come you're not mad at me?" She asked

"I told you I understand." His hand stopped the movement of the spatula and he turned his head towards her. "And I love you."

Natasha froze and she looked forward at the wall while shaking her head. "Don't. We've just found each other again whatever happened to either of us it's too soon."

"You're right." He said after a moment of silence. "When was he born?"

"March 7th in London."

He nodded slightly, there was still a few months left to his next birthday. Beforehand there was Halloween and Christmas and he intended on spending those holidays with his daughter and now his son.

"That's kind of funny when you think about it." He commented.

"What?" She asked looking at him as she put the dishes in a recipient.

"Well, you're Russian, I'm American and we have a child that is British." He chuckled slightly.

"So many nationalities. We can't say he won't have multiple choices when he's older heh?" She said.

"Is he going to school here?"

"In America you mean? Yes." She said after he nodded at her. "We've been back in the country for now six weeks I think."

"And you already have this beautiful house?"

"Well, that used to be Tony's. I bought it from him." She explained. "Well, we got everything. We can go eat and see if they'll behave."

He laughed and helped her to get all of the dishes to the living room. They both settled the different dishes on the table before taking their seats. Everybody was already sat at the table and had gone quiet when Natasha walked in.

"Natasha?"

"Yes, Wanda?" She asked setting her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way, we shouldn't have acted that way. You're right we are or were your friends and we let you down after your departure. I feel terrible I'm such a bad friend. I hope you can forgive my words that I did not mean."

Natasha looked at her and took Wanda's hand who was sitting right next to her. "I forgive you, Wanda. You're my friend and I missed you so much."

Wanda smiled happily and laid her head on Natasha's shoulder. The two women hugged and smiled. They pulled away and started eating. The long haired woman looked at her friend. "So, Jamie huh?"

"Actually, it's James." She said. "Steve had thought about this name when we talked about the baby he was about to have with Sharon but I call him Jamie in case Steve had a son instead of a daughter."

Steve looked at Natasha and a smile was on his face. "So that's why you asked me when you left?"

"Yep, I was kind of worried about the boy's name but that's a beautiful name."

"Yes, it is." Steve said and looked fondly at the woman he had loved for the last five years. He held out the salad recipient and looked around the table. "Does anyone want salad?" He asked trying to appease the tension among the adults.


	24. The day we were at the dance studio

**Chapter 21: The day we were at the dance studio**

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

Cheers and applauses were heard on the small pavement. A small gathering of people with smiles on their faces. "Congratulations!" Tony yelled as he walked towards the redhead woman. "Finally you are going to do what you want!" He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

The woman smiled and hugged her friend back. "Thank you, Tony." She pulled back and set aside the scissors she used to cut the ribbon that was put at the front of the small structure. She took the keys and opened it. "Let's get in people." She said grabbing her son's smaller hands. Tony had came with Pepper who apologized to Natasha days earlier. Steve was there as well with Elena and Maria had also came.

It was currently two weeks after the storm, Pepper had apologized the day after they left Natasha's house. The said woman had forgiven her and had allowed Steve to properly meet James. It was actually one of the cutest things she had seen, both were shy and didn't dare coming towards the other.

* * *

_A light knock on the door informed the mother that the Rogers family had arrived. "Jamie!" She called out the little boy who then stamped down the stairs. "There's a little surprise for you at the door." She said and grabbed his shoulder slightly before he could run to the door. She crouched down to his size. "Wait a minute, darling. I want you to be on your best behavior today, this person is very important for you and for me. I know you might not understand who he is right away but he's really important." The blonde haired boy nodded his head and looked at his mother. "I promise momma." He told her and earned a kiss on the cheek. "Can I go open the door, now?"_

_Natasha chuckled and nodded. "Yes, go ahead."_

_Jamie ran to the door and tried to reach for the knob. He got onto the tips of his toes and stuck out his tongue as he tried to take the knob in his hand. Natasha chuckled slightly and couldn't help but see Steve's features in her son's concentrated face. He managed to reach it and pulled on it opening the door, he got back down on his feet and he came face to face with a little girl who had the same blue eyes he did. He frowned slightly looking at the girl. "Who are you?" He asked then turned to his mother. "Is she the person important to us?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

_Natasha laughed and walked up to the door. "She is, but that's not the who I was talking about." She smiled at Steve and crouched down to the children's level. "But try to look higher, he's the important one." She told him as she put her hand on her son's back. Jamie's eyes drifted from the little girl up to the man he had once met. "Oh, Steeb!" He exclaimed smiling. "Hi!"_

_"No, sweetheart. His name is Steve." The mother explained with a sweet laugh._

_"Silly me," Jamie giggled. "Hi, Steve!"_

_Steve smiled at the mother and son. "Hello, Jamie." He said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck slightly. "I took Elena with me, I hope that's okay."_

_"Of course it is, silly you." She said mimicking her son and stood back up. "Come on, come in." She said and stepped aside. However Jamie stayed at the front door and was looking at Elena with a frown. "Who is she?" He asked again._

_"We're going to tell you, step aside and let them in Jamie." Natasha said._

_"Why does she look like me?" He asked again folding his arms over his small chest in defiance._

_"I told you to step aside, James." She said in a warning tone and looked at him raising an eyebrow._

_The little boy knew that if his mother called him James that meant that she was getting angry with him and he didn't want her to be angry at him. He apologized and stepped aside. Steve looked at them with a small smile playing at his lips. Jamie may have his looks but he had the same stubborn character. "Thank you." He said and walked in after his daughter did. "Hey." He said as he properly looked at Natasha._

_"Hey." She said returning his greeting. "Sorry for that."_

_"It's alright, don't worry. I know what it is." He told her and handed her a box which she looked at her. He knew that she had opened her mouth to protest but he cut her before she could even talk. "It's muffins, homemade."_

_"Oh." She said. "Thank you." She took the box and went to the kitchen to put the muffins into a plate. She let them on the side for snack later. She came back to the living room and found Steve sitting on the couch with Elena on his lap playing his hand while Jamie was talking to his father as he sat next to him. Natasha walked to them and set down next to her son. "Can I have some muffins, daddy?" Elena asked as she looked up at her father._

_"Later, honey." He told her._

_"Muffins make me crazy." Elena said and looked over to Natasha. "I remember you! From the wedding, you're a ballerina!"_

_"Yes, she is!" Jamie said as he looked at her. "She dances like an angel."_

_"That is true." Steve commented making Natasha's cheeks turn light pink. The woman cleared her throat slightly. "Jamie?"_

_"Mommy?" He asked._

_"You may be wondering why Steve is here today, right?"_

_"Yes but I'm also wondering who she is." He said._

_Natasha smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, that too."_

_Elena and Steve turned their heads to look at Natasha at the same time. "So soon?" He asked with hesitation._

_"After four missed years, I think the sooner the better, right?" Natasha shrugged and looked down at her son. "Well, you see Jamie, it's kind of hard to explain. You remember all those people who came to our house two days ago?"_

_"The ones who screamed at you?" He innocently asked._

_"Yes, sweetie." She sighed. "Well, these were people I knew for a very long time and I used to be friends with them."_

_"Steve, too?" He asked._

_"Yes." She nodded and thought about how to tell him that Steve was his father. "Alright, sweetie. You want to know why you look familiar to Elena and Steve?"_

_"Yes!" He said getting up on the couch so his little head was at his mother's level. "Why Mommy? Why?" He eagerly asked._

_"Well, Steve and Elena look alike because she's his daughter. You look like them because Steve is your father, sweetheart and Elena is your stepsister."_

_He looked at her frowning, not quite understanding what his mother meant. "Mommy?" He asked._

_She looked up at Steve pleading him to help her explain to their son. "Hey, champ," Steve began as he leaned towards the little boy. "I bet some friends of yours at school have a mommy and a daddy, right?"_

_"Yes." He replied nodding after thinking for a moment._

_"Well, you have also a mommy and a daddy. You have known your mother since you were born and now you know me, too."_

_The boy got closer to Steve and looked at him. "You are my daddy?"_

_"Yes, I am." He said looking at his mini self. Jamie smiled slightly and wrapped his small arms around Steve's neck as he hugged him. Steve was surprised and felt the tears welling up in his eyes, his own son was hugging him. He wrapped an arm around him._

_Elena got off her father's laps so they could hug better. Jamie took her place onto his lap as they hugged. The blonde girl went to Natasha and sat beside her. "Miss Ballerina?"_

_"Call me Natasha, honey." She told her as she rubbed her hair. The sight of Steve and Jamie hugging and being happy together made her glad that they found each other again._

_"Tasha," She began. "Does that mean you're my mother?"_

_Natasha looked at her and her eyes widened slightly. "No, I'm not." She shook her head and kept brushing her hand through her hair. Elena nodded sadly and went to hug Natasha as she laid on her lap. "Where is my mommy?" She asked in a whisper as she laid her head on Natasha's shoulder._

* * *

"This place looks fabulous, Natasha." Steve complimented as he walked inside holding his daughter's and son's hands. Jamie had decided to go to his father when Natasha opened the door.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I absolutely love it!" She squealed happily.

Elena dropped her father's hand and ran to Natasha. "Can I become a ballerina?"

"If you want to, sweetheart. Remember what I told you at the wedding?"

"Yes!" She turned to her father. "Daddy, now can I take ballet class?" She hopped up and down looking at her father with her pouting lip and pleading look.

He chuckled. "Of course you can."

"Yesss! Thank you, thank you!" She squealed with happiness and ran to her father. She jumped and he got her with his free arm.

Natasha laughed at them and looked at her son. Jamie looked up at them and smile slightly, he got used to have a father but not to have a sister. Tony stepped up to the HiFi. "Let's celebrate the good news!" He cheered and put on the music. He walked to Pepper doing a little dance and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the middle of the room and danced with her. Jamie seeing that did the same with Natasha who laughed amusingly and took her son's hands to dance with him.

Steve began dancing with Elena who was in his arms. "Whirl with me daddy!" She said clapping her hands. He put her down and she whirled standing on her tiptoes. "Your turn!"

He spun around slightly. "No, no you're doing it wrong!" She shook her head. "On your toes!"

"Whoa, bossy lady." Tony commented as he looked at her. Pepper laughed and kept dancing with him.

Steve chuckled. "Look, honey I'm not a ballerina I can't stand on my toes."

"Yes, you can! If you want you can." She said crossing her arms as she quoted her father.

He laughed and whirled again as he tried to stand on his toes. "Better." Elena said and danced.

Natasha kissed her son's head. "Go dance with your sister." She told him which he did. The two children had some trouble getting along with each other but sometimes they found peace and were happy of the other's presence. She walked towards Steve and smiled at him. "Look at them," she said. "You'd think they've known each other forever when it's only been two weeks."

"Yes." He said and paused before adding. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" She frowned.

"For letting me be a part of his life." He replied. "And part of yours, too." He gave his boyish smile and nudged her slightly.

"Don't thank me for that, Steve." She smiled and turned her body to fully face him. "I have a question for you."

"Well, I might have an answer for you." He said in a small teasing tone.

She chuckled shaking her head a bit. "Where is Sharon? Elena asked me where her mother was the other day and everything leads me to think that she's not present in her life."

A sigh escaped Steve's lips. "Well," he began and stopped, he turned his head towards his children and saw them playing with each other. "She's dead..." He said turning his head back to Natasha whose eyes widened. "She died while giving birth to Elena."

"Oh, my god. I-I'm so sorry Steve." She said and put a hand on his upper arm surprising him. "I wish I could have been with you, I know how much she meant to you." She said.

"Yeah." He replied with a scoff.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve and hugged him. She was not expecting to hear that Sharon was dead. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Natasha," He began and pulled away. "I need to tell you something." He looked at her and waited for her to say something. When she didn't talk he took it as an opportunity to keep going. "I loved Sharon, very much. She was my savior and the mother of my daughter. I was saddened by her death and I still am because her and Elena never got the chance to meet one another. But even as much as I loved her, I did not love her the way I love you." He told her and she slightly shook her head. "I never loved anyone the way I love you and this is no joke nor an illusion. I missed you, I miss you. I miss talking with you and holding and kissing you, I miss being with you. Natasha, I have loved you for the past five years no matter what happened these feelings never went away. I was not the same without you, I tried to be a good man for my daughter but I couldn't be the one I really am because I didn't have the woman I am in love with by my side." He got close to her and put a hand on her cheek. He saw Natasha's eyes fill up with tears. "You are that woman, Natasha and the fact that we had a child together makes me love you even more. You're so easy to talk to you but you're so hard to forget, I don't want to try to forget you ever again. I am admitting this to myself and to yourself, I love you and I can't just let you go again. That was the stupidest thing I ever did or sort of and please don't tell me that I am saying this because of Jamie and that I'm not really in love with you because I am. I love you, Natasha Romanoff."

The tears in Natasha's eyes began to pour out from her eyes. She closed them for awhile trying to sink in what he told her. "Steve... Iâ""

The redheaded woman was interrupted by somebody bursting into the structure. "Thank God you're all here!" A breathless Wanda said. "You have to come with me right now! Something bad happenedâ" Iâ" Oh god." She looked panicked and out of place.

"What happened, Wanda?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Clint is in the hospital." She said and heard a few gasps being drawn from people's mouth. "Alexei attacked him."

Natasha felt more tears welling up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Alexei was back and ready for revenge.


	25. The day we had a scare

So, I tried something new in this chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please, do tell me your thoughts!

Now, time to read this new update!

**Chapter 22: The day we ****had a scare**

Everybody rushed out of the structure and got into their cars. Steve, Natasha, Elena and Jamie got into the same car whereas Tony, Pepper and Maria got into another one. Wanda took her own car and had told everyone to follow her. The friends did has told and followed the long haired woman. Steve was the one driving while Natasha looked out of the widow guiltily. To her eyes, it was her fault. She would not get over it if something bad had happened to Clint.

"Hey, you okay?" The blonde haired man looked over at her with a worried expression.

"Yes." She said and looked at him giving him a tight smile.

The rest of the road happened mostly in silence, the two children in the backseats were speaking to each other. "My daddy is my daddy." Elena said.

"But your daddy is my daddy, too." Jamie retorted back. "We share our daddy but not our mommy."

"No, we don't." She said, talking about the latter one. "I am going to be a ballerina."

"Oh? It's my momma who will teach you!" He said cheerfully, proud of his mother.

"Yes, she is." Elena nodded.

Steve drove behind Wanda and parked beside her when they arrived at the building she took them too. Everyone got out of their cars and looked at each other with worry and confusion except the two kids who kept speaking about their parents. "Where are we?" Steve asked.

Wanda sighed. "Just follow me." She said and nodded her head towards the entrance of the building before walking in. The adults frowned more, especially Natasha and went after her anyway. Natasha was ahead of them even Wanda who told her to go forward. The woman was suspicious and doubtful. Who the hell who had been attacked would go in such a dark building? Some things didn't add up and died to know why they had come here.

A plastic curtain was separating the corridor they were in with an unknown room and strangely, some soft music jazz could be heard from that room. Elena stuck closer to her father and grabbed his hand. "I'm dead meat. We're dead meat." She said in a whisper and Tony chuckled.

Natasha was fed-up with all this suspense and opened the curtain in one shove to the side. The light immediately turned off and some ruffles were heard from behind her. She turned around and called out. "Jamie? Jamie?" She took out her phone to put the light on and saw that nobody was around her anymore. Her phone was violently removed from her hand. "Hey!" She protested and tried to grab the person's arm but failed.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her arms and shoved her through the room, without any light she almost tripped. Natasha struggled to get free from the person's strong arms but nothing made them let go. The person made her sit down on a chair and then let go of her but when she stood up to leave, the light switched back on and she could who the person was. A shocked expression passed through her face, the man stood tall and was as handsome as she remembered. He looked at her with this smile playing at the corner of his lips. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair longer than she remembered, he had so much changed after all those years. Once she recovered from the shock of seeing the man, his name fell from her lips in a questioning tone. "Thor?"

Thor smiled at Natasha and winked at her before he started to shake his shoulders. "Sit down, friend Natasha. You're up for a long ride." He told her and pushed her gently back down on the chair. She looked up at him with parted lips. "What are you talking about? Where are-?"

He interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips as he surprised her by the simple action. "Shh, shh. Don't question anything and forget everything for a moment, will you?"

"Uh-huh." The still confused Natasha replied with a frown on her face. Thor disappeared and she was once again alone. "Thor?" She called out. "Jamie? Elena? Steve?" She called out one by one. A blinding light came from before her and she blinked a few time. She heard light steps walk on what looked like a stage? Why would a stage be there?

"Hi, momma!" She heard Jamie's innocent voice from the little stage. He waved at her with his smile, the woman smiled at her son and waved back though she still wondered what was happening. He looked to his right to where Natasha assumed Steve was. Her son nodded and looked back at her. "My momma is the best momma in the world. I don't known all the mommas but my momma is the greatest in the world. She is always here for me when I'm having bad dreams and she makes the best cookies in the world..." He paused, trying to remember his words. He just shrugged and giggled. "Silly me, I forgot the words!"

Natasha felt the tears coming up in her eyes in pride, it made her so happy to hear her little world talk about her in such a cheerful manner. She chuckled at his last sentence.

"I love you, momma!" He said instead and smiled. "To the North Pole and back." He smile widely and waved at her again.

"I love you too, baby boy." She said her smile never leaving her face.

Elena walked on the stage to her brother and took the microphone he handed her. She smiled at him and made bubble noises in the microphone. "It's working!" She said enthusiastically. "Now, Miss Tasha, do welcome the Seaker of borgivness."

Natasha frowned then heard someone's voice whisper. "Seeker of Forgiveness!"

"Oh!" Elena said before repeating the right words. "Seeker of Forgiveness!" The younger child put the microphone down and got down from the stage along with her brother. The two Rogers children walked to Natasha and gave her a kiss on each cheeks. She smiled and kissed their heads and took them on her lap.

Natasha looked up the stage and saw Steve, Maria, Wanda, Tony, Pepper and Thor walk to the middle of the stage. Oh, that fucker! Clint was there, too and he was alright! She looked at them and her eyebrows raised up when she saw Laura, Sam and Bucky get on stage as well. Natasha's eyebrows crashed together as she saw that they all had a microphone except Steve who picked up the one his kids used.

The girls lifted the microphones to their lips and started harmonizing. "Ooh… Ooh… Ooh…" They were the first ones who sang.

_**Maria:** Oh, Natasha. Did I tell you that you are precious to me?_

_**Wanda:** You mean more than you think… to me _

_**Pepper:** After all the shit you went through… I haven't been better than those who hurt you_

_**Laura:** This is why I am standing before you today, I want to apologize for the wrongs I've done_

_**Sam:** And I want you to know that friendship was all we needed from the beginning _

_**Bucky:** You work yourself off for other people's happiness that yu forget your own _

_**Tony: **You never let me down, never made me cry and you always made me smile so much_

_**Everybody: **_

_Natasha, we want to see you smile_

_You've always stood by us, We owe you_

_Yes, we owe you so forking much darling_

_We are the little seeker of forgiveness _

_Asking you here and now to forgive us_

_**Clint:** I know how you can be, how mad you can get_

_**Steve:** But know that I owe you, you are my magical person_

_**Thor:** We owe you darling, yes we do _

_**Everybody:**_

_Natasha, we want to see you smile_

_You've always stood by us, We owe you_

_Yes, we owe you so forking much darling_

_We are the little seeker of forgiveness _

_Asking you here and now to forgive us_

_**T****ony****:** This song is dedicated to you, Natasha_

_**Steve:** You are an amazing mother and a super person. This is why I love you. _

_**Clint:** I'm sorry for the scare, we needed you there today_

_**Everybody:**_

_Natasha, we want to see you smile_

_You've always stood by us, We owe you_

_Yes, we owe you so forking much darling_

_We are the little seeker of forgiveness _

_Asking you here and now to forgive us_

They all sang smiling and looking at Natasha. The said woman was overwhelmed by the little attention they had for her. Her son looked up at her with a smile on his lips and he lifted his small hands to wipe away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed that she had started crying but she noticed that all eyes were on hers.

She stood up getting the two children on the ground. She sighed slightly as she walked up to the stage and everyone kept looking at her? She walked to Clint. "Natasha-" He began but she interrupted him by lifting her hand.

"First of all." She started talking and raised her hand to slap Clint's face. Everybody was shocked, some gasped and other's eyes widened. "That's for using Alexei to bring me here and for the shameful words you've almost all said to me."

"That's understandable." Clint said. "That was kind of a assh- ashhole move."

"Yeah, that was." She nodded and looked at everyone. Her face broke into a smile. "But I really appreciated the gesture. It was a really good idea what you did. Thank you, guys."

Wanda beamed with happiness, she was proud to know that she had loved the song. "I suggested to record it but these guys didn't want to." She said.

Sam, Bucky, Clint and Laura looked at Natasha waiting for her to talk. They all meant their parts in the story, they were really sorry for what they said and wanted the woman to forgive them. As if on clue, Natasha looked at each of them. "Even you guys. Thank you and I forgive you."

The four of them beamed and jumped to Natasha to hug her. She laughed as she got crushed into their bodies and hugged them back. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Laura said.

"We are sorry." Sam chided in, insisting that they regretted their words.

"It's okay." Natasha said and hugged each of them. The redhead smiled and looked at Thor. "It's been so long that I haven't seen you." She told him.

"That's right." He nodded with a smile. "I hope I didn't scare you earlier."

"Well you did, a bit but that was nothing." She shrugged it off. "Hey, where's Jane? I haven't seen her for a long time as well."

Silence fell among the adults as they all looked awkwardly at each other. Natasha frowned, man if she didn't get wrinkles by the end of the day she'd be surprised. "What?" She looked at her. "Did she die, too?!" she asked before she could help herself.

"No, no she did not."

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." The mother said shaking her head. She had just disrespected Sharon without meaning too.

"We just… divorced after a year of marriage." He smiled tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and went to hug him. He accepted her hug and wrapped his big arms around her. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

She turned to look at Steve who was already looking at her. She walked up to him and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

He smiled and shrugged it off. The man held out his arms suggesting a hug and Natasha wrapped her arms around him. He did the same smiling. She laid her head atop of Steve's chest breathing his sens in and closed her eyes as she smiled.

Happiness was what both of them felt, Natasha was happy because she was family at peace with everyone she ever considered as family. Steve was happy because Natasha was back in his life.

The blonde haired guy lifted up his hand to cup her cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. He lowered his head so his lips could kiss the crown of her head, she smiled even more and felt so cared for in his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

The redheaded woman lifted her head to look up at Steve with such happiness and fondness in her eyes. "I love you, too." She said aloud as she watched his reaction.

His smile, just like his eyeballs, widened at the news. "Y-you love me?" He asked unbelieving he just heard those precious words from her lips.

"Yes, I love you, my creepy stranger." She announced with delight and easiness. She was sure of her feelings towards Steve and she knew he loved her and Jamie too much to ever let them go. He chuckled, he was not believing his ears! The woman he loved just admitted that she loved him as well.

"I love you." He said again before capturing both of her cheeks to bring her lips to his. He kissed her softly and lovingly.

She happily kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him then laid her forehead against his. "Aww!" Wanda and Tony were in an awed of the two lovebirds. Thor took out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

Jamie looked up at his parents and smiled. Elena smiled as well, she had hoped that her brother's mother would become hers but would that be happening one day?

Natasha pulled away and took Steve's hand in hers. He smiled like an idiot as he looked at her.


	26. The day we talked about him

**Chapter 23: The day we talked about him**

"Alright, kids. It's getting late." Tony said as he passed his hand over his belly showing that he had eaten too much. "I suggest we go home."

"So soon, already?" Natasha asked. "What happened to the Tony Stark who used to party til next morning or so?"

"Well, he grew old." He pointed out with a shrug.

Pepper laughed and looked at Tony. "As if that was possible."

"It is."

Steve laughed at the newly couple and looked over at Natasha. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "You want to go home?"

"Not yet, let's enjoy this little moment with everyone. It's been a long time." She told him and Steve nodded in agreement.

Elena and Jamie had gotten up from the table and went aside. When you are a child, it can get boring to sit around a table among adults and just talk. They decided to play together and started chasing each other across the room. The two parents watched them play together and cuddled into one another, Natasha had her head on Steve's shoulder. Oh yes, how she had missed this.

"Oh, please. I was attracted to you first!" Tony argued as he looked at Pepper.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her boyfriend in a defiant look. "Well, I confessed to you first."

Steve and Natasha who hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation and wondered what had been said to lead to a conversation like that. They raised their eyebrows up in the air to show their confusion and tried to follow the discussion.

"But I was the one who asked you out, first!" Tony added.

She chuckled and smiled as she said. "I said 'I love you' first."

He sighed and tried to think of something more to say, she was not going to win, he was going to make sure of it. A smirk plastered on his face and the woman became worried to what he was going to say. Knowing him, it was surely something dumb.

"Well..." He began. "I proposed, first."

"Yeah, sure." She said not realizing what he said. "Wait, what—"

Tony got on one knees and took a small box from his inside pocket. "Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" He asked popping the small box open. Pepper looked down at him with a shocked expression and pulled her hands over her mouth muffling her gasp.

"What are you doing?" She asked out of shock as her eyes became teary.

"He's putting a finger on it!" Clint said with a squealing voice and Laura slapped his arm telling him to shut up.

"Usually it isn't so good when the woman you love takes so much time to reply." He said scratching the back of his head. "I love you and I will always. We have wasted so much time with people that wasn't worth it and I'm not talking about Nat." He said glancing briefly at the said woman.

"Why am I offended?" Natasha asked with a scrunched up face making Steve laugh.

Tony kept going. "I don't want to spend another day without being married to you, Pep. What do you say?"

"I— Tony..." She breathed and looked straight at him in the eyes. "I'm— I'm already married."

"What?" He asked shooting up from his knee. "To whom?"

She breathed out and sighed. "You?"

"You're asking me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you asked." She said.

He scrunched his eyes and looked at her confusedly. He was not understanding what she was saying. "Who are you married to?" He asked again trying to acknowledge what she was talking about.

"You." She said sighing. "I was trying to tell you that I was seeing us being married already but I think that was one of the worst ways to tell you that I'm saying yes, I accept to marry you."

"So, it's yes?" Laura asked looking at them just like everybody was, with confusion.

"Yes, it's a yes." Pepper said nodding and looked at Tony. "I want to marry you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head gently and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you."

All their friends cheered and clapped their hands for them. The newly engaged couple smiled and thanked them, both were overjoyed to the thought of promising their love forever.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some celebrating to do." Tony said grabbing Pepper's hand. "See you later!"

"Ew!" Clint complained and threw a plastic cup at them that was still full of water.

"Crazy married man!" Tony yelled as he exited the room with his soon to be wife and flew away from his friends.

"This is who you are going to be, too!" Clint yelled back pulling himself up and he almost tripped down but luckily for him, the table was here to catch him. Laura took his arm and made him sit back down on the chair he used to be on. "How come Bruce didn't come?" Clint asked looking at Thor who gave him a smile.

"He had some stuff to adjust at the aquarium." He informed him.

Natasha listened to them talk and by the look on everybody's faces, they knew who that Bruce was. She obviously asked. "Bruce? Who's that?"

Thor flashed her a smile as he said. "He's my boyfriend." When the words escaped his mouth, the board shouldered man had this tickle of happiness in his arms.

Natasha looked at him with a surprised expression, she didn't know he was gay or bisexual or whatever he was, it didn't matter to her. "Since when?" She asked with an encouraging look.

"We've been together for two years now." Thor proudly declared.

"Oh, that's amazing." Natasha said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you like this."

He frowned and looked at her. "Like what?"

"Happy and in love but proud at the same time." She said nodding her head slowly as her smile never washed away from her face.

"Thank you."

"What does he do for a living?" She asked, genuinely wanting to hear more about the mysterious Bruce.

"He's a biologist." Thor said. "He owns that aquarium near New York, the Banner Aquarium."

Natasha gasped and turned to look at Steve. "We went there!" She almost yelled. "This is where you took me when we first went out."

Steve smiled and looked at Natasha with happiness in his eyes as he recalled the day. Actually, he just wanted to recall the moment they went to the aquarium not the moment where he acted like a total jackass to her. "Yes, it is."

"We should take the kids there some day." She suggested. "I know they would have as much fun as we did. Plus, we could continue the summer tradition you had with your grandmother."

His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe that after all this time she had remembered that. "That's a good idea." The blonde man replied with a smile on his lips. He was enthusiastic to go out somewhere that meant a lot with him with his children and Natasha.

"We are soon going to plan that." She said before cuddling into him again.

* * *

"You should come inside." She told Steve as she removed her seat belt. She turned her head to look at him before saying. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"What about them?" He asked nodding his head towards the sleeping children in the backseats. Running and chasing each other had worn them both out.

"Jamie's bed is big enough for the two of them." She informed him and climbed out of the car. She opened one of the back doors and unbuckled her child before taking him in her arms carefully. Steve did the exact same thing with his daughter. They both closed the doors silently and the blonde man locked the car. The little family made their way to the house. Natasha set her son on one of her hips and took out her keys to unlock the door. "Come." She said softly to Steve and even though he already knew it, she showed him the way to Jamie's bedroom.

She pulled back the covers and laid down her child on the right side of the bed whereas Steve laid down Elena on the left side. They both took hold of the covers and pulled it together over the children's little bodies. The two kids got a sweet kiss on the forehead by the two adults.

Natasha took Steve's hand and took him out of their son's bedroom. She walked them down the stairs and told him to go sit on the couch. She then walked to the kitchen to get some snacks before walking back to the living room. She set everything she took on table and noticed that Steve had put on '_What's love got to do with it?_' which was her absolute favorite movie of all times.

"You know, I feel like somehow we will have to part soon."

He frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know." She repeated nodding. "It's just that, every time we tried to be together all those years ago, there always was something that would make it impossible. And I can't help but think that maybe something bad is going to happen again."

Steve shook his head and scooted closer to her. He took her hands in his. "Nat, no matter what life has planned for us I'm not going to leave you ever again. I made that mistake once and I won't do it again."

"You promise?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I do. I promise." He assured her and kissed her forehead lovingly. He gave her a smile which she returned. "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you since the beginning of the evening." He declared.

She looked at him eyes-wide. "Don't tell me you're going to propose to."

He looked at her and shook his head chuckling softly. "What? No, no. That would be too soon."

"I agree with you." She breathed out with relief.

"The question is not about us, it's more about you and that guy." He informed her.

"What guy?" She asked as her head tilted on the side.

"Alexei." He told her. "Who is he?"

"Oh." She said and turned her body towards the TV as a sigh escaped her lips.

Steve, seeing her reaction, immediately said. "But only tell me if you want to."

"I-I want to. I guess you deserve to know as I haven't really been open about my past." She sighed again. "I met him when I was 18 years old. We went to the same university back there, in Russia. I had no parents growing up, actually I grew up a bit everywhere in the country. I don't know who my parents are or even if they are still alive, I don't even remember their faces, I don't- know anything about them."

Natasha tried to not let that part of her life get to her but she knew that at some point she was going to cry. Steve squeezed her hands and looked at her softly, showing her comfort, confidence and support. "All my life I have been dragged from orphanage to orphanage and from foster homes to foster homes. I had no family and when I met him, he was just so nice and amazing that I let myself be fooled by him. He was there for me no matter what I was or who I was, he didn't care that I had a rough past and that was fine with me." She shrugged slightly and paused before arriving to the toughest part of it all. "Only, after months he became obsessive and jealous. He couldn't stand me being with a man that wasn't him even just a friend. He fell into alcohol addiction and he just… became violent. Violent with the people him but mostly it was me who he was most violent with…" She breathed out trying to conceal her tears.

"You know that scare I have there?" She asked Steve as she put their hands underneath her right breast. "He's the one who gave it to me." She whispered, the tears escaping her eyes. "And despite what he did I-I stayed with him. In my head that was the most logical thing to do, he was there for me when nobody was and even through all of the wrongs he did he was my only family."

Steve wrapped both of his arms around Natasha and kissed her head comfortingly. All the while he kept silent to let her finish. "I got kicked out of the ballet troop because of him. He would barge in and see me dance with another man and he'd see red. They didn't like it and fired me." She explained. "One night, I got overwhelmed with it all and I left him. I wrote him a note saying that I couldn't do this anymore and I went to the airport. I changed everything, I went to America and asked for the nationality, I changed my name and I got into a new university. This is where I met Clint, Maria and Wanda. They were the ones I could truly call family, they helped me so much. I wouldn't be who I am without them."

"They're that great." Steve said and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"But I know I wouldn't be who I am today without you, too. You changed everything in my life Steve. You showed me what true love was and you make me happy like nobody else. Except Jamie, but I got him with you." She chuckled softly.

Steve gave her a smile and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Nat. That means a lot and I swear on whatever you want that I will make things up to you so you can feel that you are a part of the family. Well, you are and you have been since the moment we met."

She smiled. "You are my family, Steve." She said softly before kissing him. "I love you." She told him again.

"And I love you too." He said after kissing her back.

"Now, let's watch that movie." She said.

Steve laid down on the couch and Natasha laid almost atop of him. He trapped her into his big arms and pulled her to him. She smiled and watched the movie feeling truly where she belonged.

* * *

Natasha woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she and Steve were in her bed. He must have put them to bed. She felt somebody move before her and she knew it was Steve because his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She looked closely and noticed that it was Jamie who had crept up at some point in the night between his parents. She smiled softly and watched them both.

"Daddy?" Natasha heard Elena's soft voice from the door frame and she looked over her shoulder. The little girl had her hair ruffled and she was rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

"Come with us." Natasha said holding out her hands to the blonde child. Elena walked up the bed and took Natasha's hand which helped her to climb on the bed. The woman pulled herself backwards so the child could lay between her and her brother. "I had a nightmare." She said softly.

Natasha smiled softly and caressed her head to comfort her. "It's okay, sweetheart. It happens sometimes, but you know what?"

The Rogers daughter shook her head no.

"All nightmares hit you like a wave and no waves ever stay." She told her. Elena smiled softly and cuddled into Natasha before falling asleep. Natasha eyed upon the three little members of her true family and couldn't help but feel pride for them.

* * *

First of all, thank you once again for the love you're giving to this story, it means a lot.

Second of all, as you guys might have realized, we are soon coming to an end with this story. There will be three more chapters and it'll be the end.

Love you!


	27. The day we went to the Aquarium

**Chapter 24: The day** **we** **went** **to the aquarium**

_Three weeks later_

"Ready to go?" Steve asked as he pulled his jacket on his shoulders. He and Natasha had planned to go to the Banner aquarium, they were both excited to go back there. The moment they were together and swimming with dolphins was one of their happiest memory.

"No!" Elena yelled looking up at her father.

Natasha chuckled. "Hey, don't yell." She told her. "Just a second." She said to Steve as she drifted her eyes from the little girl to him. The mother was pulling the child's hair into a ballerina bun which was just a normal bun, but to Elena there was a difference between bun and ballerina bun!

The said girl was sitting on the couch between Natasha's legs and her face had a smile on it. She was not used to this kind of motherly love. Wanda, Maria and Pepper had been her mother figure for the past five years but none of them was mother. None of them had the gentleness and sweetness of an actual mother. To Elena's eyes, Natasha was her mother but she didn't say anything about it to anyone because she doesn't want to cause sorrow to anybody about her real mother.

"And done!" Natasha announced kissing Elena's cheek. "We're ready to go."

"Fiiiiish!" Jamie yelled running towards the door, he was the most excited of them all. He loved fishes and the Ocean. Natasha laughed and grabbed her bag, her eyes settled on Steve. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He replied and the kids ran towards the door. Elena climbed on her brother's back and opened the door, when she got down they did a high-five and giggled. "Rogers powers!" They declared before running out to the car.

The two parents laughed and was proud. Natasha was amazed by how her son had gotten used to be a part of an actual family so quickly. He was on clouds about knowing he had his father by his sides and he loved having a sister of his age with whom he could do everything.

The woman walked towards the door but Steve took her hand in a gentle way and said. "Wait," He gave her his boyish smile before capturing her lips with his in a sweet and passionate kiss. Natasha hummed happily in the kiss as she returned it. "Now, we're really ready to go." He announced and walked out of the house with her.

Natasha closed her house's door and locked it while Steve got the children inside the car. They were going to take Steve's car since Natasha's was at the garage for some reparations. She walked down the porch then the front garden and got into the passenger seat. "Let's go." She said once again.

Steve started the car and drove to their destination : The Banner Aquarium. That so amazing place Steve had wanted to go back to for so long.

He parked once they arrived. The kids had been angels during the road but somewhat excited. None of them had gone to an aquarium before and from what their parents told them, it was seemed like an amazing place. James had told his sister about all of the fishes he liked and she kept asking Steve and Natasha if those fishes were at the aquarium.

The parents had laughed about the kids' behavior. They always were bumming them out, but in a good way, they loved having a sibling and that's something we could easily see.

Natasha got out of the car first and got Elena, who was right behind her, out of the car as well. Steve took Jamie out and the little recomposed family walked towards the Aquarium. "Bruce gave us free tickets for the kids." Steve said as he looked at Natasha.

"Oh, did he? It is so nice of him to do so." She said, the sweetness in her voice showed how touched she was by the gesture. Natasha looked at Steve with pure joy in her eyes and together, they went to the aquarium for the second time in five years.

The little family stood near the exit, they had gone through the whole expositions and the fourth of them had just loved it. Natasha and Steve were very impressed by how Bruce had managed to make this Aquarium something greater than it used to be.

The fourth of them was sitting on a bench settled before a tree and the kids declared that they were thirsty. The parents agreed on buying them a drink and the mother asked what each of them wanted. A coke for James, Elena and her, and an iced tea for Steve, oh did he love those.

"Alright, I'll get them." Natasha said raising from the bench. She walked towards the small sort of restaurant set before the exit of the Aquarium. It was something new, when she and Steve came there the first time, there wasn't any sort of restaurant. She greeted the woman and said her order. "Three cokes and an iced tea, please."

The woman nobody and took the sodas from different fridges. She set them on the counter and smiled at Natasha as she said. "You have cute children." But before Natasha could say something the woman spoke again. "There you go, by the way."

"Ah, thank you." Natasha said and took some money from her purse to give to the woman.

"Very cute children, indeed." A voice coming from being her. Oh, it was a voice she knew all too well. Her body trembled as it recalled the filthy things this voice used to tell her.

She spun around with a gasp and looked at the last person she had expected to see there. "Alexei..." She whispered softly as her eyes set on him.

"Hello Natalia, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He asked, his Russian accent rolling off his tongue in a nice yet vicious way.

She could not believe her eyes and her ears. There he stood before her, looking all disgustingly charming. He always was the type of man who hid his true self with good looks. "Clearly not long enough." She retorted back with unknown confidence. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"What?" He said, acting offended by her words. "Can't a man catch up with his wife?"

"Ex-wife." She corrected him before taking the four drinks into her hands. "Leave me alone." She said and tried to storm off but he held her back.

"Wait a minute my little butterfly, there's no need to run. They are being taken care of."

"What?" She asked and turned her head to see one of Alexei's men near Steve and the children. "What do you want?" She spat out with anger in her voice.

"That is pretty easy," He told her as a dark smirk crossed his face. "It's you I want."

She scoffed and looked at him with hate. "You had me, you lost me, get over it." She said, insisting on the three last words.

He chuckled darkly and brushed a hand over her face but she pulled back immediately. "Don't get aggressive now, my little butterfly."

"Don't call me that!" She defended. "Leave my family and I alone."

"Come with me and they'll be safe."

"Do you really think that you can bargain with me?" She asked out of annoyance.

"Oh, I can." He said and raised a raised in the air, he snapped his fingers and another of his men got closer to Steve and the kids who were oblivious of the situation.

She set down the drinks back on the counter and got closer to Alexei. "Don't touch _my_ children. Make them leave."

"Then come with me."

"I won't, I will never come back to you." She said with a heinous tone.

"You won't have a choice, butterfly." He said.

"Except, that the woman does have a choice. You see, if we follow Randy Pausch from The Last Lecture, you can't change the cards you are dealt with but you can change how you play them." A man said as he stood next to Natasha with an angel smile.

Alexei looked at the man with surprise and a certain anger. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sam Wilson." He said handing out his hand towards the Russian. "Also known as Detective Wilson and if you look on your right, you will see Lieutenant Jones but if you look on your left, then you're going to see Detective May." Sam said with smug.

"What the hell does this mean?" Alexei asked, getting angry. Natasha stood there, not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Oh that means we are arresting you for abuse on others, but also for using a fake identity to get into our country." Sam said.

"I think you're forgetting the traffic he has tried to input in the states." Maria, who arrived from behind Alexei, said as she smiled. "Right, babe?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

Maria couldn't help the smirk that had formed on her lips as Detective Coulson came and cuffed the Russian man while Jones and May cuffed his men. "I always knew you were trouble." Alexei spat out to Maria in anger.

"Oh, that's sweet. He's quoting Taylor Swift." She mocked him.

"Babe, she rocks." Sam pointed out as he gave her a serious look.

"Anyway, take 'em away." The woman said.

Natasha stood there, transfigured. She had no idea what had just happened and it was not like when Steve went back to Sharon or when they went out for the first time. Whatever happened, happened too fast. One minute her ex-husband was there, threatening her family and the next minute her cops friends showed up and arrested Alexei and his men. "Hey, Nat, it's okay. It's finished." Steve said as he walked up to her.

She blinked and looked at him, the confusion was slowly disappearing. He wrapped his arms around her into a bear hug and he kissed her cheek. "You were so strong, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

The woman looked at him and disbelief crossed her features. "You- You knew about this?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off with guilt. "I wish I could've told you."

"W-why?" She asked into the hug.

"He needed to be arrested after what he did to you." He told her.

She gasped and looked up a Steve. "Are you saying the accusations were false? That is dangerous! And against the law! Why did you even-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Steve interrupted her. "No, it was all true. Maria and Sam have been tracking him since he came into America and they waited for the right time to properly arrest him."

"Oh, my god." The mother exclaimed. "I hate you for doing this..." She said breathing heavily. "The children could've been hurt. You could have been hurt, Steve. You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Look, honey. I think you are still in a state of shock, everything is okay. We are all okay." He assured her caressing her head softly. "Nothing went wrong, it is all over." He said to calm her down.

Natasha closed her eyes as she let out a breath of relief, she would no longer worry to see Alexei at the corner of the street. To be honest, the woman had been afraid to see him again, she had been afraid ever since she was told that he had came back. Steve always knew how to calm her down, he had this kind of power of her and she knew she could let herself let him because Steve would never hurt somebody on purpose, except maybe if they deserved it.

Steve had driven his little family back to Natasha's place, they were mostly staying there since it was a house and since it was bigger than an apartment. The red haired woman had calmed down after Steve spoke with her and when the kids ran to her to give her a hug, her heart literally beamed with happiness over having so many good people around her to help. She was, of course, very thankful for what Sam and Maria did, she really did not except this.

It was a little late by now and as soon as they would arrive home, the kids would go to bed. After the thing at the aquarium, they had taken Jamie and Elena to some fast food restaurant for diner. Yeah, it is something really not healthy but hey, it can't hurt every once in awhile, right?

They quickly arrived home and the kids were fast asleep in their beds. Natasha was laying on her bed with a book in her hand while Steve was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom, Natasha closed her book and set it on her bedside drawer. "Can I ask you a question?"

Steve laid down beside her under the sheets and turned his whole body to her. "Of course, anything."

"Did you hear everything we've told each other? Alexei and I?" She asked, her eyes searching his in the soft light of the room.

"Yeah." He nodded then scooted closer to her. "Are you asking this because you called the kids, _your_ kids? Because you counted Elena as your own child?"

"I…" She trailed off with a sigh and broke eye contact. "I feel like this is something bad."

"Why do you think so?" He frowned as his eyes never left her face.

"I wouldn't want to take Sharon's place." She said. "She is her mother and I'm not, I'm okay with it, I really am. It's just that… I wouldn't Elena to forget her mother because of me."

"Oh, Nat." Steve said and made her face him. "You would never replace her, I know that you would never let that happen…" He informed her with a smile. "But, if you're worried about this, then maybe you should talk about this with Elena. I think she would be happy to."

"Really?" She asked looking into his eyes, the anxiousness was slowly leaving.

"Yeah, of course." Steve assured her.

Natasha nodded with a smile playing on her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you, too." Steve said before capturing her mouth with his into a beautiful and passionate kiss.


	28. The day we attended another gala

**Chapter 25: The day we attended another gala**

"Hey," Steve said as he walked into the house.

"Hey." Natasha replied as she glanced up from her computer to her _boyfriend_.

"My ma just called and she's inviting us to her annual gala. What cha think of that? Do you wanna go?" He asked grabbing an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter.

"That would be amazing." Natasha replied with a smile. "But what about the kids? Could we bring them there?"

"I don't see why not, there won't be alcohol so it's gonna be a real sober party. It could be great to come there with our little family."

Natasha smiled as she beamed with happiness. "Yeah, then we definitely should attend. We had such a blast last time."

"Awesome!" He said. "My ma is gonna be thrilled."

She laughed and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "You've spent some time with that Peter boy, haven't you?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" He asked with a frown.

"Just an intuition..." She trailed off. "Or maybe I know because you're trying to speak like a sixteen-year-old."

He chuckled shaking his head. "What cha talkin' 'bout?" He asked, insisting – or mostly exaggerating – on the slang. "I ain't speaking like dat." He argued jokingly.

She laughed amused by his behavior. "Okay, stop that."

He only laughed and bit on his apple.She shook her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Natasha, Steve, Jamie and Elena were in the car riding to the the gala of Steve's mother. She had picked a dress similar to the one she was wearing to the first event she came to. Steve was dressed in a handsomely suit that was similar to the one Jamie wore. Elena had been dressed by Natasha in a beautiful flower dress.

Steve parked the car in front of the building and looked at Natasha who was ready to go out of the car.

"Wait." He called her out. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Nat..." He trailed off. "I— I contacted my father."

"What? Why? How? When? What?" She asked rapidly shocked by the news. Steve told her years ago that he had dropped all contacts with his father after he discovered that he cheated on his mother.

"He's a detective, he worked around the world in almost every countries."

She frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"He has contact in Russia." He told her. "I asked him to track down your parents."

Her mouth fell open, she couldn't believe this. "W-what? You did what?"

Steve grabbed her hands in support. "They both died, a few years after you were born."

"Why are you telling me all of this? This is cruel! They died!" She almost yelled at him.

"You have a sister." He told her. "And she's coming in America to meet you." He informed her.

Natasha cried at the news and went of the car. Steve and the kids did the same and went to Natasha. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "It's alright."

"I can't believe this." She whispered to him.

"I know, I know."

"Mommy, don't cry." Jamie said as he tugged on his mother's dress.

She pulled away from Steve and got on her knees to see her children. "It's alright, honey. I was just shocked."

"Mommy okay?" He asked with a pouting lip.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said with a smile. "Thank God I wore makeup proof." She joked with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's get inside." Steve said and helped Natasha get back onto her feet. "We wouldn't you to get cold."

The little family came inside the ball room and was happy to see their loved ones there. Sarah was very happy to see both her grandchildren together and not separately. She was happy not to have to lie to her son anymore. Tony, Pepper, Bucky, Wanda, Clint, Laura, Sam, Maria, Thor and Bruce had all been invited to the gala. Carol had came with her girlfriend Valkyrie.

Elena was a bit sad to know that she and Jamie and were the only children present at the party. She thought other children would be there.

"How about we get you some dessert with lots of chocolate huh?" Natasha bargained with the little girl so she would cheer up.

Elena's face broke into a smile and nodded eagerly earning a laugh from the older woman. "With a cherry on top?" She added as she was still laughing.

"Yes!" Elena said and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, go get your brother and we will get some good dessert after, alright?"

"Alright, Tasha!" She said and ran to find her older brother of two months and half. Natasha laughed again and stood up. She felt a pair of eyes locked on her and turned her face to see that it was Steve's eyes fixing her. She noticed a certain thing in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "What?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her as he cracked up an eyebrow in question but the look in his eyes never left. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She persisted.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know." She smiled unknowingly as she lost herself in that beautiful look of his.

"I'm looking at you like that because you're an amazing mother." He replied.

A shy smile appeared on her lips, she absolutely loved the way he was looking at her right now. "I'm not, but thank you." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy!" Jamie called out as he arrived with Elena. "Can I have cheesecake?"

"We'll see what the chief prepared, honey." She replied and smiled at Steve before walking away. But when she started walking Steve held her back.

"Wait—" He said grabbing her arm gently.

She turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked her eyes glued to his, he had something in his eyes that she couldn't quite describe. They had this twinkle of happiness and somehow surprise. As if he was surprised about what he was about to do.

"Natasha." He said.

"Steve?" She asked, a bit worried about what he was going to say. She didn't want things to end up now, or even never. She loved him like she hadn't loved anyone else and she wouldn't be able to overcome losing him a second time. She silently panicked, he wouldn't do that would he? He wouldn't breakup with her with the kids around and at his own mother party? Oh, dear lord. What would happen to the kids if they broke up? Would she still get to see Elena? Would it be awkward?

"Marry me." Steve finally said, breaking her out of her trance. "I love you more than anything and I want you by my side till I die. I don't want to spend another minute without calling you my wife."

Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes swelled up tears of happiness. Get married. That was the opposite thing she had thought of.

He gave her a soft smile. "Say something."

"I— Yes, Steve! Of course I'll marry you." She replied smiling widely and jumped into his arms. They both beamed with happiness and clinged to each other tightly. Elena, who was standing a little bit backwards, jumped of happiness and squealed. Jamie clapped his hands and smiled, he loved his parents so much!

"I love you." Natasha said before kissing Steve on the lips. He returned his kiss happily and pulled a branch of her behind her ear.

"I love you, too." Steve replied grabbing her hand. He locked her eyes with his and added. "Let's do it now."

"What? Do what?" She asked with a slight frown even though her smile still played on her lips.

"Get married. Let's get married now, right here." He said. "There's my family, your family, our family. My mother even invited the reverent. Do you think of a better occasion? Both my parents are here, your friends are here."

"Steve... That's insane!" She whisper-yelled at him. "Isn't that too soon?"

"After five years apart I think that this is the right time." He told her with his boyish smile. "I'm ready to marry you anywhere, anytime. If you don't want it to be tonight then we'll get married later, we don't have to rush if you don't want to."

She was speechless. He was such an amazing man, she couldn't believe her luck. She never thought he would propose to her this soon nonetheless suggest that they get married right now. She looked around the room and saw a few couple of every age slow dancing on the dance floor, the elderly couple was the one she first set her eyes on. They seemed to be so happy and she could totally see herself and Steve like that in many years.

She smiled as she returned his gaze. "Alright. Let's do it, let's get married tonight."

He beamed with happiness and brought her lips back on his in a beautiful kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you."

They both smiled and walked around the ball room to find the reverent Johnson. Elena and Jamie looked at each others and the little boy spoke. "No cake then?"

"Marriages are more important!" Elena scolded as she folded her arms over her chest.

Tony and Pepper walked by and saw the kids alone. The two adults frowned and crouched to their size level. "Where are your parents?" Tony asked.

"Getting married!" Elena said.

"What now?" Pepper asked with widening eyes as she looked at the children.

"Daddy proposed to Mommy." Jamie added. "They went to get married."

"And left you all alone?" Tony asked in surprise, never Steve or Natasha would leave their kids alone in a room filled with strangers.

"Excuse me?" Somebody spoke on the microphone and tapped three times on it to get the room's attention. "Hello, dear friends. I'm the reverent Johnson and I was asked to get a couple married right here, right now. It is a bit rushed but who am I to judge the path God drew for them?" He rhetorically asked.

Sarah got on stage with the reverent and looked at him. "Who is getting married?!" She asked, surprised and outraged. A married on her gala event, who would do that?!

"We are." Steve said from behind his mother. He and Natasha got on stage with them, they were holding each other's hands as they both had a smile on their lips.

"What?" Sarah asked spinning around and gasped. She looked at the adults before beaming out. "My baby boy!" She went to them and hugged. "Go ahead! Go ahead! Get married!" Now, knowing who was getting married wasn't such an absurd idea to the famous woman. "Silence in the room!"

They laughed and stepped up to the reverent who smiled at them. The room went fully silent, Tony and Pepper picked both a Rogers child and walked to the front of the stage to get a better view of the ceremony that was about to began.

"My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to unite this man and this woman." The reverent said and looked at the couple. "Steven Grant Rogers, do you promise to love, cherish and help in any case, Natalia Alianova Romanova? And do you promise her fidelity and happiness?"

"I do." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes!" Elena said while clapping her hands.

"Not now." Tony told her softly with a chuckle.

The parents loved and then, Johnson went on. "Natalia Alianova Romanova, do you promise to love, cherish and help in any case Steven Grant Rogers? And do you promise him fidelity and happiness?"

"I do!" She said excitedly squeezing Steve's hand.

"Under the supervision of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Natasha and Steve laughed of happiness and kissed each other. They smiled happily. The red head woman let out tears of happiness that Steve quickly wiped away.

"We're married." She said out of disbelief.

"We are." He grabbed both of her hands and kissed them with tenderness.

Natasha was the happiest she could ever be, she never would have thought that she would once end up being married to such an amazing man. It wasn't the big perfect wedding almost every couple had but it was enough for her.

* * *

AHHHH! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love you've been giving this story it's incredible!!

There's only one chapter away!! We're so close to the end, I already wrote the last scene of the last chapter and I just can't wait for you guys to see it.

What are your thoughts on this chapter?

Lots of love,

kayllahs


	29. The day we finished our journey

**Chapter 26: The day we finished our journey**

Natasha woke up in her bed, a smile played on her lips and she slightly grabbed Steve's arm that was wrapped around her as she stretched out. She turned around and watched him sleep, _her husband_.

She raised her hand and traced her finger over the side of his face. Happiness was all she felt, she was now married to the man she loved and they lived together with their children. Steve hummed happily and kissed her hand after grabbing it. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers." She said scooting closer to him.

He opened his eyes with a wide smile on his lips. "Good morning to you, Mrs Rogers." He said again with joy in his voice. He leaned in and took her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She kissed him back and sighed happily in the kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." She replied before capturing his lips again. "What about you, dear husband of mine?" She asked in a cheerful way.

"Amazingly." He replied before kissing her again.

"This is going to be really annoying if you start speaking like that to each other." Maria's voice was heard from the hallway, it startled the newly wedded couple.

"Oh, my god!" Natasha nearly jumped off of her bed. "What the hell are you doing here, Maria?"

"Well, you guy got married so Sam and I thought it would be good to take the kids with us for a few days so you could be alone and have a small honeymoon." She flatly said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that's kind of... Nice." Natasha said and got out bed despite Steve's complains to stay in bed for a few more moments. "I'm not used to this new Maria."

"The old one isn't far away, Red." Tony said as he walked up the hallway with breakfast for the couple.

"How many of you are they in my house?" She asked looking at Tony.

"Too much to count." The billionaire shrugged and sat the breakfast on Steve's bedside table. "All of us are there."

"All of you to take care of just two children?" She asked cracking up an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not at all." Tony scoffed. "I'd even say we're not enough."

"We are enough, Tony." Clint said as he walked inside with Laura and two suitcases. He threw them (not Laura of course) on the bed before opening them and opened one of the drawer to put random clothes in the suitcases.

"Is that a gathering?" Natasha asked as she looked at Steve who had sat up in the bed. Tony walked around and helped Clint to fill up the cases.

Steve shrugged and ate the breakfast Tony brought causing Natasha to sigh slightly. She was not annoyed but she just expected to spend a good day with her husband and their children.

Laura walked up to the bed, on Steve's side and observed his torso. "You see Clint, this is one of those I want you to get." She said and gestured to her husband the blonde man's muscles.

Clint picked up a piece of cloth and held it up so everyone could see it. "Well babe, that's one of those I want you to get." He said, talking about of Natasha's revealing undies that was in her drawer.

The concerned woman gasped and grabbed her undies from her best friend before scolding everyone out. "Come on, get out, get out." She said pushing them out of the room before closing the door with a sigh.

Steve chuckled and got up from the bed to walk to his wife. She smiled as he put his hands on the door behind her. "Welcome to your new life." He said with a boyish smile.

She pouted slightly and he kissed her lips. She put her hands on his upper arms. "Our new life." She corriged.

He smiled and kissed her again. They kissed passionately until Natasha pulled away. "What are you intentions there, Rogers?"

"I think you know, Rogers." He replied and resumed kissing her.

"Come on, out of there lovebirds!" Clint yelled from the other side of the room and he banged his fist again the door in loud knocks.

"I'm going to kill one of them." Natasha said as she looked at Steve straight in the eyes causing him to laugh.

"I'm stressed." Natasha said as she looked over at Steve. She was seating in the passenger seat of his car, they were on their way to meet her biological sister. Steve reached over and grabbed her hand but he kept his eyes carefully on the road.

"You have every reasons to." He told her calmly.

"What if we don't get along? What if everything goes wrong and she hates me or I hate her?" She asked getting anxious.

"And also a criminal?" Steve asked in a mocking manner, he didn't intend to mock her but just to ease his wife.

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed. "What if she is a criminal?!"

"Natasha, relax." He said squeezing her hand softly. "She's not a criminal, we've checked her background before calling her. She's far from being a bad person." He informed her and looked over at her to see that she had calmed down but stress could still be read on her face.

"Oh." Was all she said as she leaned back in her seat and let out a sigh in order to calm her nerves. She switched on the radio and the song that was currently playing made her smile. It was the song she and Steve danced on at Laura and Clint's wedding. Their eyes crossed and a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"What do you know about her?" Natasha asked after the song ended, she lowered the volume of the song.

"Well, she's a year younger than you. She was born on January the 3rd and after your parents death she was taken in the same orphanage than you but she was quickly adopted by a couple." He informed her. "She doesn't remember having a sister just like you don't. She was raised in Russia until she was in her teenage years where her and her adoptive family moved to Greece. She went to Oxford university in order to become a doctor. Oh, and I forgot the most important her name is Yelena."

Natasha smiled slightly as she listened to these information about her sister. "Thank you so much, Steve. Thank you for doing this." She looked at him and raised their joined hands until she could kiss his hand.

He simply smiled at her and drove them to the place they would meet Natasha's sister. They arrived a few minutes later in a restaurant in New Jersey, Yelena arrived in America the day before and had settled in a nice hotel there. Steve parked the car nearby, they then went inside the restaurant together. Natasha squezed Steve's hand and smiled at him before looking around even though she had no idea what she looked like.

"Come, she's over there." Steve said and nudged her towards a table on the side where a blonde woman was drinking a coffee. They approached the woman and Steve spoke first. "Hello, you're Yelena right? I'm Steve, I'm the one who contacted you." His voice caused the woman to look up to the couple.

"Yes, this is me." She told them and stood up, an ounce of Russian accent could be heard in her voice. "Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand to Steve who shook her hand. Her eyes then set on Natasha and she smiled warmly at her. "You must Natasha, my sister."

"I- I am." Natasha replied and returned the woman's smile. She noticed that they both had the same eye color but not the same hair color.

"Please, sit down." Yelena invited them. "Do you want anything?"

Steve and Natasha sat down next to each other facing the stranger woman and they each ordered a drink. After the waitress left, silence fell among the three adults.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Yelena asked to break the silence.

"I am a dance teacher, I teach mostly ballet in my studio." She told her with a sympatic smile. "What about you? Steve told me you wanted to be a doctor."

"That's true." She replied. "I'm actually working in peds, with children. Do you have any by the way?"

"We do, we had a little boy who is five years old and Steve had a daughter with... another woman who is also five years old and we're raising them together."

"The three of you?"

"No, no. She's dead. I mean- that was awful to blurt it out like that but she died when she gave birth to their daughter and we found our way back not so long ago." Natasha explained as best as she could. "It's kind of a complicated story." She added when she saw the confusion on her sister's face.

"Seems like it is." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

Steve had decided to leave the two women alone so they could properly meet and learn things about each other. He went around town to find a jewelry store so he could get Natasha a ring, since his proposal was not planned he hadn't had time to get her a ring and he wished to change that.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Yelena exclaimed after Natasha told her about Elena and Jamie's meet. The mother had tried her best to explain without confusion their story, it was complicated to explain but she gave it her best. She was very happy to see that her sister was supportive of the whole story, she thought maybe she would have judged her about the decisions she had made but nothing. "Could I meet them before leaving?"

"Of course!" Natasha said. "You're the only actual aunt my children have, I'm not going to let that pass."

The two women chuckled and the blonde sister grinned at something Natasha said. "You said children, you count Elena as your child don't you?"

"Yeah... I mean she never got to meet her mother just like me and she's just so wonderful. It's hard to not love that child." She said with a smile. "Steve says it's okay for me to consider her as my own child but I wouldn't want to step on Sharon's toes again. I'm afraid to let Elena take me as her mother and that she forgets who brought her in this world."

"Well, I think that the fact you are afraid of it won't let you let that happen, you know what I mean?" She demanded looking at her older sister who gave her a nod. "Maybe you should talk with Elena about that. You need it and I think she might need it too."

"Thank you, Yelena." She said with a happy smile on her lips.

"Anytime." She finished her coffee and added. "You know, you're lucky to have a boyfriend like yours."

"Actually, he's not my boyfriend anymore." Natasha said. "We got married last night."

"Oh, my god! That's incredible, congratulations!" Yelena genuinely said.

Natasha chuckled and the two women kept learning things about each other. They stayed another hour in the restaurant before Natasha said she had to come home, the kids needed her and Steve even though the other said they would take care of them. Yelena understood and planned with her older sister their next meeting where the children would be there. The married woman sent a text to Steve who showed up a few minutes later in front of the restaurant.

The sisters bid each other goodbye before separating ways. Steve asked how it went and Natasha assured him it went better than she would have ever thought. He was really happy to acknowledge that. He drove them back to New York and they stayed silent in the car holding their hands together over the handbrake.

"Let your light shine." Natasha said a little before they arrived home. Steve turned his head to look at her with a frown.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"You remember when we went to Las Vegas and that we got our tattoos?" She asked to which he nodded. "You asked me what your tattoo meant and I never gave you an answer until now. It means let your light shine."

A smile appeared on Steve's lips at the fond memory. "It's sweet. Why did you chose this quote? I'm curious."

"Well, you had a lot going on back then and you let yourself become somebody you were not. You acted like this sad man when deep down you had this light and you just didn't see it."

"Until you showed me it." He finished for her with a smile and she nodded.

"Exactly."

The parents arrived at what was now their house and parked in the front. They went inside their house and literally everyone was still there to take care of two children. Natasha was both amazed and scared about how her kids could be when they weren't with their parents. The friends of the little family suggested that they should stay over for diner and they decided to go for a BBQ. It was summer so they could eat outside with no problem.

On the way back, Natasha asked Steve to stop at a store so she could get something for Elena that she knew she would need. When the adults started making food, she asked Steve to got upstairs and print a picture of Sharon which he did. Once he came back with it, she gave it the frame she had brought anfd told him to put the picture inside while she went to get Elena.

The little girl sat down on the couch on the back porch of the house and looked at the older woman. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not sweetheart. I just want to speak with you." Natasha said and looked at the child. "You see, I've known you for a little moment now and I'm starting to think that you are a daughter to me. I know that I am kind of the mother you never had the chance to have but I wanted to see with you if it was alright for me to take you as my own daughter?"

"You want to be my mommy?" Elena asked, trying to understand her words.

"Yes. Do you want me to?" Natasha questioned, hope flying through her whole body.

Elena didn't say anything for moment and looked over at her father for a moment as if she was asking for his permission to say yes. Steve only gave her an encouraging smile and the little girl looked back at Natasha. "Yes, I do."

Both the adult and the child wrapped their arms around each other in a warming embrace. They were both happy about the news, they kind of were officially mother and daughter. Steve snapped a picture of them and sat beside the two women of his life. His wife looked at him and she took the little package from his hands. "Here, it's for you. I thought you might like it." She said and handed the package to her daughter.

Elena accepted the gift and opened it. She gasped when she saw the picture of her mother. "That's my mommy!" She exclaimed happily.

Natasha smiled and looked at the picture, she knew that woman and she frowned slightly. Elena looked back at her and when she saw the frown on her face she thought she shouldn't have called her mother mommy when Natasha was her new mommy. "Are you sad because I called her mommy?"

The adult shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, no, no. It's not because of that. You have every right to call her mommy, she's your mother after all. This is why I gave you this gift, so you wouldn't ever replace her or forget her."

"Why did you frown then?"

"Because... I think I have already met her." She said and looked at Steve before setting her eyes back on the picture. "Oh, I know! I met her at your mother's party, she asked me about you and I t-then she told me to go for you."

_"I heard you came with Steve Rogers." Someone said from beside her, she turned her head and saw it was a beautiful woman._

_"Yes, I did." The redheaded woman replied._

_A smirk formed on the woman's lips. "Are you guys together?"  
_  
_"Oh, no. We're just friends. He had nobody to come here with so he asked me." She said with a smile._

_"How long have you known him?"_

_"Um, more than two months I think."_

_The woman swirled her drink that was in her right hand and looked at Natasha. "And nothing happened?"_

_"I- uh, well." She blushed. "Why are you asking me all these questions? I don't even know who you are."_

_"How rude of me, I'm Emily I went with Steve to high school." She said holding her hand out for Natasha to shake what she did._

_"Natasha." She replied._

_"Alright, Natasha. If I can give you an advice, you should confess your feelings to him. You seem to be good for each other." Emily said before leaving with a smile._

"She said her name was Emily." Natasha smiled. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, I didn't even know she was at that gala." Steve said and smiled.

"Was she nice?" Elena asked.

"Well, this little thing proves how much of a good woman your mother was." Natasha replied and it made the little girl happy.

"Thank you." She said. "What should I call you, now?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart, I'm not obligating you to call me anything."

"I will think about it." Elena told her earning a laugh from the older woman. Natasha leaned down and kissed Elena's forehead. Jamie called Elena to come play with him, she handed the frame to her father before joining her brother in the garden.

Steve looked at Natasha and scooted closer to her. "You did great."

"You think?" She asked returning his look.

"I do." He said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before kissing him back.

The children called Steve to play with them and he chuckled before giving the frame to Natasha. He kissed her and went to play with the kids. She looked down at the picture with a smile. "What a ride, uh." She muttered to herself.

Tony walked up the garden and took Steve's place on the couch next to Natasha. He looked at the picture she was holding and he raised a questioning look towards her way but he quickly shrugged it off when she said it was a gift for Elena.

They looked back the garden, her at the kids who were chasing Steve through the garden, him at his future wife. Natasha laughed when Steve fakely fell on the ground. The kids jumped on him and tried to hold him down but he wrapped his arms around them saying. "Gotcha!"

She smiled widely and happily at the sight of the love of her life playing with their children.

"I have known you for a little bit more than five years now," Tony spoke up. "And I can totally tell that this is the happiest you have ever been." He said as he glanced towards Natasha.

She looked at him with her beautiful smile then she returned her eyes to Steve playing with the kids, he was now the one chasing them. "It is." She then looked back to the billionaire and laid her hand atop her stomach. "I wouldn't wish for a better life."

The movement of her hand didn't go unnoticed by the man who now smiled, understandingly. "Does he know?"

She looked back at her family and shook her head slightly. "Not yet."

**T H E**

**E N D**

WOW! That's the end! I really can't believe it. A thousand thank you to all of you who have read, commented, favorited and added this story to their library. You don't know how much it means to me!

I honestly didn't think I would be able to write a chapter so quickly, now I can fully concentrate on my exams lmao!

This is the longest chapter of this story and it contains a lot of things and different themes. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

If you liked this story, I suggest you check out my other stories even if they are mostly just started.

Thank you for everything 3


	30. Sequel?

Hi everybody!  
A few days ago I got a little idea for a possible sequel to The days we fell in love and I wanted to know what you guys think about that.

I actually already published it on Wattpad but totally forgot to do it here, I'm sorry!

I know that this is going to sound crazy but I created a sort of test where you can answer questions about the sequel! Please, if you liked the story (or not) answer those questions. You'd be of great help!

Here's the link :

forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffYGLYAGlAtFtsLCD4U-z_zKx0jOsLpepDcoSiB5cSt1Kt8Q/viewform?usp=sf_link

If it needs to be sent to you just tell me!

This way I can write something that'll make everyone happy

Also, I have an Instagram account where I might start posting the stories' progress and stuff so don't mind following me! kayllahs

I am currently editing this book because I know that they some mistakes or forgotten words, I apologise for that.

I hope that you are all doing okay and that you are safe. I know that this is a tough time but if you keep your joy and hope then it'll be easier for you, your family and friends. We're all in this together, right?

Thank you for your help!

Lots of love,  
Kayllahs


	31. Replies

**Here's the replies to comments**

**I wish we could reply directly to them!**

**_EmmaElsa0000 :_** The link has been sent to you :)

**_Guest :_** I'll of course post the sequel here once I begin writing it!


End file.
